The Warriors Three
by odmonkey
Summary: Gandalf had heard Saruman talk of their world once, long ago, before madness had claimed him. Konohagakure and the warriors it bred. Aid what was they needed to defeat Sauron and, in their time of need, Konoha answered. An unorthodox take on ninjas in Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello, I found this when I was frantically looking through a pen drive for something else and remembered I quite liked it. I'm not sure where this is going to go, if it's even going to go anywhere, so I'd appreciate your thoughts on whether it's worth bothering with. I've made an effort to make the writing more Tolkien-y but I'm pretty sure it's failed miserably.

I'm so busy it's not even funny and I'm pretty sure I'm about to die of stress so I haven't got anything else done but I promise the epilogue of Saturday Night's on its way!

Tell me what you think about this and whether I should keep it around for later or just get rid of it. Thanks in advance!

XXXXX

"And you are certain Mithrandir?" Elrond didn't move his gaze from the rolling fields outside Rivendell but his companion knew the weight of the words.

"I understand your misgivings, old friend, but in these dark times it would be folly to scorn any reinforcements. Even ones as unconventional as these."

"I still fail to understand how their world intersects with ours."

"In truth I do not understand either, but the fact remains they –"

Elrond turned suddenly, surprising Gandalf with the dark expression on his fair features, "Was it not Saruman, the traitor, who enlightened you as to the passageway? We are to trust his counsel?"

Gandalf sighed, resisting the urge to pull out his pipe to steel his nerves, Elrond was correct to worry, "He has not made use of the passage for many years, perhaps more than four-score. I have travelled to their world and they are willing to aid us."

"For what reason? What is their price?" The lord had returned to casting his steely glaze out over his lands.

"Their demands were not extortionate, for three warriors they were willing to accept a measure of mithril and several texts relating to the vanquishing of demonic forces."

"We have known each other for many lives of men Mithrandir, you have my trust but I cannot see the difference three warriors will make, no matter their skills." Elrond's face was a smooth mask, concealing the troubled expression that filled his eyes.

"We were extremely fortunate to be given even that number. Their world is not without strife of its own and they were hard pressed to spare us them. They refused to show the extent of their skills but from what I was permitted to see we would be foolish to turn them away."

"I disagree with this course of action, Mithrandir; our world suffers enough without the addition of men completely foreign to the dangers that stalk these lands."

Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff; he was feeling the many years this body had endured. He had hoped for more support from the Elf-lord, especially with his gift of foresight. However Elrond had said that his visions were less clear than they once were and he could not be sure whether this venture would go good or ill. Gandalf attributed this to the encroaching darkness; many of those with the gift had reported their difficulties. The only exception appeared to be Faramir; Boromir had stated that the prophetic dream that brought him hither had come to his brother many times. Despite these worrying portents Gandalf was convinced that he was correct in contacting the strange world. Their aid could not go amiss, not when defences were stretched to breaking point already. Mirkwood was under constant attack, Saruman would turn his attentions to Rohan in the coming months and Gondor was an increasingly fragile bulwark against the tide. He just hoped Elrond would put aside his misgivings enough to see that.

The culture their new allies came from was incredibly different, so much so that he wasn't sure how well they would cope. Finally reaching into his pocket to get his pipe, he surveyed the area from which they would be arriving any day. He couldn't identify the feeling in his bones; it could be either good or bad. Praying for good, he lit his pipeweed ignoring the way Elrond distanced himself with a scowl.

XXXXX

Although Gandalf had hoped he would be the first to meet the strangers when they arrived, that privilege went to Elladan and Elrohir. Their duties had only just returned them to their father's lands and they hadn't yet shaken off their travelling habits so were awake the night the three figures suddenly appeared at the edge of Rivendell. While the twins had been told by their father to expect their presence at some point it was still a shock to them.

Elves were so attuned to their surroundings it was jarring to find their senses had failed to alert them to the presence of their father's visitors until they were upon them. Out of the dark three figures materialised, clad almost completely in black. Under the cowls of their thick travelling cloaks bone-white masks shone in the weak moonlight. Elladan hadn't realised he had reached for the handle of his blade until he felt his brother's hand gently loosen his grip. The figures hadn't moved but the twins detected a hint of amusement in the air around them and immediately felt a little sheepish. Unsure how to proceed they were relieved when the three bowed, and one spoke, a young man's voice muffled by the mask.

"We wish to speak to Gandalf." His accent was atrocious, and his pronunciation of 'Gandalf' almost brought a smile to the lips of the elves. However the voice was firm and the twins were able to remember their decorum. Despite the fact these strangers were expected by their father and Mithrandir, years of experience dealing with the forces of darkness made them loathe to invite them within their father's halls. Their hesitation was evidently noticed as the air around the strangers became noticeably chill and the speaker folded his arms and settled into a sturdier stance.

Thankfully the rather tense moment of indecision was broken by the arrival of the wizard in question, followed by Elrond. Gandalf lacked the discomfort displayed by the elf-lord but it was clear to the twins' sharp eyes that he was wary of those he had enlisted. Gandalf bowed to the strangers and, after sharing a meaningful look with Elrond, began leading them into the halls of Rivendell.

XXXXX

Boromir attempted to hide a yawn behind one of his large fists as his elf guide lead him to the latest meeting. It was difficult for the man not to begrudge the elves their composure, in times of trouble and at all times of the night. Since the counsel a few days previously the fellowship had been awaiting news of their new allies, a topic Gandalf had broached to them privately once the meeting had passed. Infuriatingly, the wizard had been as cryptic as his father in one of his worst moods and Boromir could not be entirely sure what these strangers were capable of. As he had been woken in the middle of the night, he could only assume that the wizard desired the fellowship to meet them as soon as possible.

In the hallway they soon approached Gimli and his elven guide. Their pace was slow, ostensibly because of Gimli's shorter legs but Boromir knew it was one of the many tricks the dwarf used to irritate his hosts. While their guides shared an inscrutable look Gimli gave him a smirk that confirmed his suspicions. Smothering a smile of his own he clapped the dwarf on the shoulder and continued towards their destination. At the doorway to the private meeting hall the elves departed, leaving the two to walk in by themselves. The ranger was already present, as was their host and their elven companion Legolas. Boromir remembered enough of his deportment lessons to bow in greeting while Gimli simply made his was over to the fire with a grunt of acknowledgement. He gritted his teeth a little at the superior look that was shared between elf and elf-kin and thought for the hundredth time that Faramir should have come in his stead. Little brother was much more suited to the learned discourse, flighty music and lack of ale present in this place. Boromir's idle fantasy of being back defending Osgiliath with a well-deserved flagon waiting for him was disrupted by the entrance of the hobbits. How strange that ones who looked so like children should be older than he. The younger two, Merry and Pippin, perked up on seeing the one person within Rivendell willing to share in their chatter. They gathered around his legs, seemingly too tired to manage much beyond the occasional yawn. Frodo and his shadow Sam took to the other man, who they seemed to feel more at ease with.

They weren't waiting long before Gandalf arrived with three cloaked and masked figures in tow. They were relatively short, one standing barely over five foot but Boromir had been a soldier too long to let something like that cloud his judgement. After all, had not dwarves shown their courage, resilience and skill for uncountable years despite their height? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elrond was hard pressed to keep a scowl from affecting his features – if it was obvious to him then it must have been clear as day to Gandalf. The wizard ignored the tense atmosphere and merely smiled, clearing his throat to speak.

"Fellowship, and our esteemed host, these are the reinforcements our allies in Konohagakure", he stumbled over the unfamiliar word, similar to dwarvish in its hard consonants; "they are most skilled warriors."

What appeared to be the leader of the three shifted into an open and carefree stance, with his hand outstretched in a strange manner with the thumb pointing directly up and the fist curled. Boromir, and he could see Gimli too, felt more at ease – this action was more suited to a soldier than the stiff control of their new elvish brethren. Elrond, Aragorn and Legolas shared a disapproving look; at least Boromir assumed it was so despite their faces betraying nothing of their emotions.

This did not pass by one of their new friends, the shortest one, whose mask was tilted to give them a clear view of this exchange. However they said nothing, allowing Gandalf to continue his introduction.

"I do not know as yet their real names; to avoid any suspicion from the enemy they have been using only their aliases. Please, friends, this is a safe haven, show yourselves." Gandalf bowed and stepped towards the fire as anxious as his fellows to see what lurked under their cowls.

The three shared a look, the shortest one seeming to sigh, before reaching to remove their masks. Their leader pulled away the fox-shaped enamel to reveal a young, tanned man, of no more than twenty-five. His hair was an arrestingly bright shade of blonde and spiked and waved in a manner that had never been seen in Middle-Earth before. Clearly enjoying the shock his vibrant blue eyes shone and a mischievous smile showed his pointed incisors under strange markings on his cheeks.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! Call me just Naruto." His voice was gregarious despite his stilted speech.

Taking advantage of the rapid and awkward silence, Naruto's companion, stepped into the breach. The two men were as night and day, where Naruto was blonde his friend was as black as ink. Dark eyes stood as coal in the snow of his pale features. A rather strained and unnatural smile covered his face as he bowed in greeting – "I am Sai."

Boromir could feel Merry and Pippin clinging to his legs but he didn't feel threatened by these men, their leader especially had a sense of levity that he found refreshing after so long in this place.

Their last member seemed more reluctant but slid the cowl down to show pale pink hair. As they tugged their mask off Boromir, and his companions, fought to bring his eyebrows down from where they had shot into his own hair. The pink hair was soon explained by the presence of a young woman, a similar age to her companions, with piercing green eyes. The silence that had been more interested turned to shock. Boromir could see Elrond becoming indignant at being sent a woman as aid.

"You may call me Sakura." Her command of the language was stronger than her companions, less unsure on the stresses and more flowing.

Unlike the others Gandalf did not look taken aback and merely smiled in a grandfatherly way at the girl.

"With all due respect Mithrandir, a woman –" Gandalf raised a hand to cut Aragorn off. The air had become freezing and the burning look being cast the ranger's way by said woman was enough for Gimli and Boromir to be glad they had not raised the issue.

"Aragorn, do not underestimate this young woman. In the culture of our friends here, men and women are both trained to fight from when they are children. Sakura here is the apprentice of the leader of their village. The position of leader is only given to the strongest, the most capable, and Tsunade-hime is that, and also a woman."

Naruto and Sai had moved, silently so that the gathered fellowship had not noticed, to take up flanking positions behind her, scowling in silent support.

"If they do not want me, I shall go; I have much else to do." Her voice was firm, though laced with anger.

While Gandalf raised his arms in an open manner the elves saw the fear in his eyes, fear that these people would leave. "Come now, my friends are just unused to such a culture. They realise the value of your aid."

"_They'd better, or else!"_ The blonde spoke but the language was foreign to them, even to Elrond who had studied most over his long years.

Sakura folded her arms; Tsunade had warned Gandalf that a place where women were relegated to home and hearth would struggle with her occasionally unfeminine apprentice. Part of her contract stated that if she was made to feel unwelcome then she would be allowed to leave. It was completely out of the ordinary for a shinobi contract but ANBU medics were in such short supply it was a wonder she had been sent at all.

Boromir and Gimli shared a look over the heads of the hobbits; a slight nod confirmed that they would wait to make a judgement until they had seen the visitors in action. It was clear to the man that from the way Pippin was shifting, he was going to ask a question. He just prayed it was a sensible one.

"How did you get your hair such a colour ma'm?" Pippin queried, effectively dashing Boromir's hopes.

The hobbit quailed slightly when those hard green eyes turned to him but Pippin was very difficult to remain angry with. "It is natural. It has always been so."

Pippin seemed ready to pipe up with another, no doubt equally asinine, question so Boromir laid a hand on his hair and spoke for the first time. "Reinforcements are sorely needed," he smiled lopsidedly at the three, "Were that there were more!"

Naruto grinned, a sunny smile the likes of which had been hard to find in these dark times, "We the best!"

"We are the best..." Sai murmured under his breath, earning himself a reproachful glare from his team-mate. "We have only had small amount of time to learn this language."

Aragorn shared a long look with his father while Merry began asking the guests how to say things in their own language while Boromir and Gimli attempted to stop him inconveniencing them. Elrond sighed, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose before approaching his new allies.

"No doubt you are weary after such a long journey, please, rest until the morning. Then we should all like to see how you will be able to aid us." He held out an arm, signalling the finality of this conversation.

The three snapped to attention and bowed deeply; oddly in sync in a way that reminded Boromir of the drill exercises his father had been so fond of. Merry and Pippin made an effort to imitate them, bringing a slight smile to their faces. The others merely nodded, for the most part still unsure as to this unusual situation. As if summoned by the thought of their lord alone, servants appeared at the doors ready to escort all present back to their chambers. The elves did their utmost to smother their surprise on seeing the guests un-masked and merely asked them to follow. Naruto left first, throwing another unfamiliar hand gesture similar to a salute but with two fingers. Sakura followed him, the lines of her shoulders showing her lingering unease. Sai took up the rear, letting his pitch-black eyes scan over the assembled fellowship a last time before departing.

When they had left, all eyes turned to Gandalf who was happily puffing away on his long pipe. He raised his eyebrows, smiling through the rising smoke. "Tomorrow should prove interesting, just as they have."

"Interesting is certainly one word for it," Gimli snorted, sharing an amused look with the Gondorian.

"Let us hope they are as skilled as you think, Mithrandir," Elrond spoke with a steel undertone to his words, making all in the room feel on edge with the shift in atmosphere.

Gandalf's eyes did not dim as he blew out a plume of smoke, "Indeed."

XXXXX

Breakfast in the morning was less strained than the previous evening. The hobbits were more awake and indulging in their favourite past-time. It made for a jolly atmosphere that the more hardened of their company absorbed with relish. The guests also seemed more at ease and hid their resentment at being watched, with an extreme lack of subtlety on the part of their host, with grace. Sam was very interested in their method of eating. They appeared unfamiliar with cutlery, examining the utensils and speaking softly to one another in their own language. This had progressed to watching others eating with a keen eye and imitating their movements. Watching them struggle was driving Sam to distraction but given the rather tense atmosphere he was wary of drawing any unwanted attention to himself. Eventually the hobbit could no longer contain himself on seeing the blond picking up some fruit and examining it before casting a confused look at his spoon.

"Beggin' your pardon sir, but if you cut that in two you can get at the inside easily enough," he stuttered, attempting to avoid eye contact with the man's more intimidating friends.

Naturally there had been a distinct lull in conversation at the crucial moment and silence had descended as those present observed the reaction of the strange visitors. Sam shifted in his seat, mortified that he had become the centre of attention. Sakura and Sai merely squared their shoulders and continued eating, striving to ignore the tension their very presence was causing.

Naruto threw the fruit a little into the air and, with efficiency that had all present taken aback, swept up his knife and sliced it neatly in two. "Thank you, Samwise?" His tone pulled up at the end of the sentence as he stumbled slightly over the gardener's name.

Sam nodded furiously, keeping his eyes firmly pinned to his plate. Aragorn and his father shared a look; the ease with which their guest had used his knife certainly gave them pause for thought.

"What do you eat with then?" Merry said, taking pity on Sam and drawing away their attentions.

Sai reached behind him and pulled out a long, thin package out of the pack slung over the back of his chair. Merry and Pippin crowded forward incredibly excited to be being given something exotic. Pulling the paper away delicately they were surprised to see two slim pieces of wood, completely smooth and tapered to one end. Those sitting around the two were also interested although the elves were attempting to disguise the fact. Looking up at Sai the confusion was easy to read across their faces, bringing a smile to the faces of the ninja.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sirs, ma'm."

Sam had taken the chopsticks out of Merry's hand and was turning them over, attempting to puzzle them out in his head while Pippin questioned Sai.

"Here." Sai's tone was clipped but not unkind as he held out a pale hand to the gardener.

Sam flushed again as he handed them back to their owner. All pretence of ignoring this exchange had stopped and there was relative silence as Sai snapped apart the two pieces of wood, an automatic 'itadakimasu' falling quietly from the lips of the three ninjas. Once they were separated he held them between his slim fingers so that the ends formed a pinching point. Reaching forward he picked up a piece of cut fruit between them, lifting it effortless to his lips. Merry and Pippin shared an excited glance and practically snatched them from his hand to try the technique for themselves.

"You will have to show us the food you eat in such a manner," Boromir piped up to break the awkward silence that had descended, throwing the three an easy smile.

"Do not let Sakura ..." Naruto trailed off as he tried to summon the common-tongue for 'cook'. Looking to his right he flinched slightly at the piercing look Sakura was giving him. However a muttered 'baka' was the worst he received for the time being. His discomfort seemed to further alleviate the tension as the married men of the room ruefully recognised the strength of an irritated woman.

"It is not a skill we come by easily," said Sai, smoothly averting attention from the ire of his companion, "Few can cook well."

"What skills do you possess then?"

Elrond's tone was cool and those more warmly disposed towards the visitors shifted uncomfortably as the uncomfortable atmosphere returned. Naruto shook his head suddenly; Boromir suspected a swift kick had been delivered under the table to prevent him from acting on the annoyed look that passed over his face at his host's words.

Again it fell to Sai to divert attention back to the truly important matters. Sakura would fare better but she had elected to suppress her fiery personality so as not to alarm their hosts. Elrond was unsure of them but, although Naruto and Sakura felt it strongly, he was not being impolite nor forgetting his manners. Gandalf considered him an ally, and as their employer his will was to be trusted the same as any other paying client. "We are ninjas, the soldiers of our world. We possess physical strengths, that Gandalf tells me you do not, that allow us to perform _taijutsu_. In addition we are able to utilise chakra for our techniques of _ninjutsu _and _genjutsu_."

To Sakura and Naruto his speech was straightforward but Gandalf knew their terms meant nothing to the assembled listeners. The hobbits, he noted with some amusement, looked excited to be faced with such exoticism. Gimli, Boromir and even Aragorn had opened their ears at Sai's description of his comrades as soldiers, such a thing appealing to them. Legolas was reserving judgement for a time, his first loyalty would always lie with his kin and he would respect Elrond's caution. Hoping that the enthusiasm of the younger members of the assembly would win over their elders he began to explain, "_Taijutsu_ is physical fighting, our friend Sai uses a sword, I believe they call the style of blade a katana, while Naruto and Sakura prefer a smaller dagger, called a kunai. I have seen ninjas training with each other and their skill, speed and dexterity is second to none. _Ninjutsu_ is as magic," Here he paused as Merry and Pippin gasped in delight, "From what I was permitted to see it allows them to utilise shadows to create forms that take their likeness, or to hide themselves in the shape of other things. They can also cling to surfaces that would defeat the nimblest elf, and even walk on the surface of the water as if it were a path."

Naruto desperately wanted to interject and state that they had far more skills than what Gandalf had been shown during his time at the academy but Sakura was giving him the pinched look that meant he had to show restraint. The company around them did not look as impressed as the hobbits. Sakura couldn't fault them that reaction – Tsunade had said skills such as their own were completely unheard of. It would have proven their present company extremely gullible had they been immediately believed. Elrond had stated as they had arrived that he had cleared a space to be used for demonstrating some small tricks to prove their worth. Kakashi had told them firmly before they left that to avoid any undue attention they should play their cards very close to their chests. It was this same reason that Gandalf had been taken to the academy rather than the training grounds of real ninjas.

Sai took a moment to realise that her jostling of his arm was to get him to suggest they give their demonstration before anyone present thought to ask what _genjutsu_ entailed. To races with no defence mechanisms the knowledge that the mind could be used against them in such a way would be unsettling, interfering with the trust that their charges would have to place in them. It was clear that only the hobbits seemed unaware that Gandalf had not finished his explanation as they all left the table to head to one of the fields beyond the walls but most seemed to recognise that Gandalf had his reasons.

XXXXX

The space was a little smaller than Sakura would have liked, especially as their audience crowded them on all sides. It would have prevented her using her strength had that not been one of the first things to be vetoed for demonstration. She, Naruto and Sai took their places in the centre of the circle as they noted many more elves than had been sitting with them at breakfast had chosen to join them. Gandalf's list provided them with an optimum set of techniques to show off and they were relieved he hadn't mentioned any of the more unsavoury skills they all possessed. Sai stepped forward, unsheathing the standard ANBU issue katana that he had picked up from under his seat as they left the breakfast table. The smooth blade would never be able to compete with the huge broadswords he had noticed Aragorn and Boromir wielding but speed and sharpness were as important. As the crowd murmured quietly to itself regarding the sword, and its owners practiced stance, Naruto picked up a solid branch from under one of the trees nearby. Returning to the circle he handed one end to Sakura and they stood before Sai. With a nod from Gandalf to proceed he brought the katana down in a powerful swing that sheared the limb in two cleanly. The shocked gasp from their audience was almost worth the superior looks that had been passed down their way by their hosts. Sakura and Naruto certainly thought so, they weren't entirely sure Sai had noticed them.

Once the noise had abated, and the ends of the branch had been thoroughly investigated, Naruto stood proudly ready to demonstrate his infamous shadow clone technique. Gandalf had prefaced his display by explaining how it could be used for scouting, distraction, or simply as another sword in battle although it would be destroyed by the first impact of a weapon. Sakura took a moment to observe Naruto as several clones popped in and out of existence in clouds of white smoke to the delight of the watching people. He had come so far since the troubled boy who's clone had never made it past a pale heap on the floor of their classroom. The crowd reeled and gasped as the clones moved all as one, then independently, then turned into copies of some within the crowd itself. They could see Boromir practically sitting on Merry and Pippin to prevent them running over to investigate the perfect copies of themselves as Gimli puffed on his pipe and chuckled as his double did the same. Even Elrond and his advisors seemed more at ease and perhaps as far as amused at Naruto's antics. He had always had a way of encouraging doubters to his side.

Once Naruto finished, she realised that all eyes were on her as they expected her to show her talents. She was sure Gandalf knew of her healing but was less sure of who else knew. They seemed only interested in warriors so perhaps it had not been considered worth showing despite the use it would have for the journey. Doing her best not to sigh she walked towards a tall thin tree, the crowd parting as water around her as she did. On reaching the base of the tree she did not stop, simply taking a step up onto the bark and keeping walking, holding herself perfectly horizontal as she climbed. Climbing trees would always be bittersweet as it represented the potential she had waited so long to explore as she had been too busy with thoughts of the traitor. Judging by the excited noises coming from below her, her feat seemed even to have topped Naruto's. Perhaps this was something that had more meaning for them as they recognised climbing a tree far more than creating clones of themselves. Deciding that she was due a little return for her extremely good behaviour in the face of derogatory looks and whispering she smirked. Then she kicked off from the branch, twisted in midair and landed on the ground as softly as if she had merely taken a step rather than leaping from twenty feet. The men, dwarves and hobbits present burst into applause and the elves she passed as she returned to her place with her boys inclined their heads in a show of respect.

Gandalf raised his eyebrows at Elrond as the three ninjas were surrounded and peppered with questions concerning what else they had the power to do. Elrond raised an amused eyebrow in return; they had certainly proven they had talent. However, it still remained to be seen if talents such as theirs would be enough. He was certain this was the merest hint of what they were capable of. The dark-haired child especially had a feel about him that set him aside as ruthless in a way the other two lacked but would it protect Frodo? After all, there were many unknown obstacles between the Ring-bearer and his destination and he could not be sure these ninjas were the only things to have made the journey to Middle-Earth.

XXXXX

R/R


	2. Chapter 2

**Right. My dissertation is due in on Friday so naturally I have loads of creative energy so long as it means I'm not doing what I'm supposed to be doing. So I've put a lot of thought into this and planned out how it's going to go.**

**Thanks for all your comments and support for this. Most stories like this have the ninjas coming along with the fellowship and that's originally what I thought of. But then I thought, you know what, LOTR is amazing, you people don't need me doing an awkward retelling of an already brilliant story. So I'm switching it all up. This is a game changer. There's every chance this is going to pan out very badly and be a total mess but at least it's going to be something more original! You'll see what I mean by the end of this chapter. **

**A few notes – Aragorn refers to Elrond as father because he was raised in his household and wasn't told of his true parentage until he was about twenty. I am totally unsure of pairings, even if there will be any as I don't really think anything fits for what I've thought out so far. Watch this space though as something might develop! Naturally all LOTR canon pairings will be included. I also love Boromir and Gimli and feel they often get a bit of a short shrift in other stories so I've made them a bit more sympathetic. Canon is that the Ring really starts getting to Boromir about Lothl****ó****rien but I've made it a bit earlier. I've also continually capitalised the Ring throughout. I didn't really notice I was doing it but it's sort of stuck. If it's annoying I'll edit it out.**

**A couple of very minor parts were loosely inspired by the amazing stories of 'While the Ring went South' by Thundera Tiger and 'Rapid Peril' by majorbee – go and read these wonderful stories immediately. **

**Thanks again for all your comments and keep them coming! I have ideas of where this is headed but I'm totally open to suggestions. Lots of LOTR love!**

XXXXX

The ninjas were kneeling on the floor of Elrond's study with the hobbits as the other members of the fellowship had taken to the more comfortable seats. When offered a perch on the low slung benches they had declined, citing that this was the way the always sat – Naruto and Sai with crossed legs and Sakura with her legs folded under herself. They had been there for several hours as Elrond and Gandalf briefed them on their mission. It was perhaps the most fluid assignment they had ever been presented with and for Sai it sat uncomfortably. He would never fully shake the strictly regimented life he had known under ROOT and could not enjoy the supposed freedom Tsunade had gifted them regarding this world. She had been unwilling to send what remained of Team 7 – this mission was beyond S-Class, the dangers unknowable and the intelligence almost non-existent – but there was no one capable of adapting quite like Naruto. With Sakura as his voice of reason and Sai as his strategic advisor Naruto was a nigh on unstoppable force.

Sai suspected there was another reason Naruto had been chosen, beyond the reasons Tsunade had outlined. Sakura had been restless in the previous weeks, nervous even. Whenever she left the Hokage Tower her expression was grimmer and more shadowed. Despite Kakashi's teachings Naruto still tended to take words and actions at their face value and Sai still struggled with identifying the more subtle emotions of others. Therefore she had not felt the need to lie as convincingly as she might have with others when they asked how she fared. Naruto had accepted her excuses of extra shifts at the hospital or a new training regime or the other legitimate sounding reasons she had given. However Sai had been improving his social interactions and saw enough to be suspicious. ANBU had also been unusually busy yet he and Naruto had not been sent on more missions than normal. Medics were rarely sent on solo missions at their level due to the dangers inherent and the lack of that particular talent in the ranks. Sakura had been on at least two in the month before they left to come to Middle Earth. Those were only the ones he had been able to find out about from fellow members of their organisation – he had a feeling they were being obtuse with him on purpose but he could not see why. There was something going on in Konoha. Something important enough to prevent Kakashi being assigned to this mission and enough that even Sai had been able to read the relief on Sakura's face when she knew Naruto would be far from it.

Gandalf was pointing at a large map that hung from the ceiling, still embroiled in a disagreement over the spread of Isengard with Elrond, so Sai collected his thoughts to focus on later. Gandalf had started by informing them of the free peoples who populated this land; the men, elves, dwarves and hobbits and the lands they called home. Then he had moved on to the enemy. Sauron. It had been a difficult task to describe their foe as the ninjas had no knowledge of the Ilúvatar, the Valar, the Maiar or Melkor. As such things formed part of the deepest and most fundamental workings of Arda even Elrond had never thought how to educate someone on such a matter and it was this that had taken most of the morning. The ninjas were not entirely sure of how to classify Sauron but were content with some basic knowledge. From there it had been less complicated to discuss the common enemies – orcs, goblins, wargs, Haradrim, pirate raiders – and the dangers they posed. In some ways the stark differences between those they had to protect and those they must fight was a comfort for the ninjas. So used to unravelling deceptions from their very human foes it was something of a relief to have a clearly defined enemy. Of course that did not mean there were no traitors in this land – the description of Saruman was what had lead to the debate currently happening around them.

There was something more familiar about Saruman - one who had been a trusted companion, leader, mentor and friend who was then revealed to have been working for personal gain all along without a care for who was hurt in the process. Though similar to Gandalf in that he was in the body of an old man, his power far exceeded the physical limitations of such a form. Gandalf had confided in them that his most powerful weapons were his words which could ensnare the minds of mortals. The ninjas shared a look at this piece of information, silently agreeing that Sakura would take point should it come to a confrontation with the white wizard. One of her main strengths had remained her ability to cast and break genjutsu and Saruman's 'spells' sounded like such.

" – Should the Ring fall into Saruman's grasp it will find its way to its master within hours. The palantir would serve him ill."

"Would he attempt to use the Ring for his own purposes?"

"Perhaps, and it would turn on him as surely as it turned on Isildur, as I said before, it recognises no other master."

Nodding to her companions Sakura held up a hand and all eyes turned to her. "Forgive my interruption," she said, "but we wish to know more about the Ring. You speak as if it were a living thing."

The Ring had been briefly mentioned during their lesson on Sauron – how his life-force was tied to it and that he could not be destroyed until the Ring was no more. However there had been no more in-depth mentions of it beyond that it had to be cast into the fires of Mount Doom. Gandalf tapped his as yet unlit pipe against his lip as he considered how best to approach the subject. Elrond inclined his head to question if he may be allowed to answer. Gandalf nodded though still appeared reserved on the matter.

"We must know all. Lack of information will cost life." Sai stated firmly, sensing the reluctance to reveal the full extent of their knowledge on the matter. Sakura gave him a calculating look from his side and he realised he may have given her cause to wonder just how well his social skills were progressing. He almost smiled, Sakura was the most invested in his emotional wellbeing and was always ecstatic to see perceived improvements. However in this case it was his ROOT interrogation training that served him. Elrond and Gandalf perhaps wished to soften their words, not for their sake, but for that of Frodo. However such coddling could not be allowed given the dangers ahead.

Elrond frowned imperceptibly but continued, "The Ring has some form of sentience as it is tied to Sauron – the only thing it desires is to return to him. It has terrifying power but it only works for its own ends. It poisoned the minds of those who held it while it waited for favourable circumstances. It gave the creature Gollum life far beyond the normal time but at the cost of truly living. It kept Frodo's uncle Bilbo in robust health well into his twilight years but altered his moods and gave him a deep, obsessive attachment that he will never truly escape. It manipulates those around it by whispering, promising whatever they desire."

Naruto twisted slightly to observe Frodo who had taken to wearing the Ring on a chain around his neck once it became his responsibility. Frodo flinched slightly under such an intense gaze but it was not the hobbit that interested the ninja.

"It whispers?" he asked, looking rather sceptically at where the Ring lay heavily against Frodo's chest beneath his shirt.

Gandalf nodded gravely when Naruto turned back to face him, "Yes, it speaks a dark tongue the like of which is too ugly for these halls but the words themselves are as nothing to the feeling of them, the sense."

"Has it speaken to you?" Naruto asked, still finding the tense changes of the common tongue more of a challenge than his companions.

"Indeed it has, I cannot touch the Ring but I have heard its voice impressing on me the power I could wield should I only use it," Gandalf replied.

Other members of the fellowship nodded and spoke in the affirmative. They had all heard the Ring reach out to them, testing them for weakness and an easily corruptible purpose. Boromir shifted uncomfortably. He had not wished to reveal the Ring's attempts to sway him but the way Sai had insisted on all those involved being privy to the same information had struck a chord in him. The true strength of any collective relied on effective communication. How often had a campaign failed and lives of his men lost for the want of information? How often had he brought sad tidings to the friends and families of those struck down in the service of Gondor for the want of fresh reconnaissance? Nay, he would not conceal this to spare his pride when it could lead to the downfall of his home.

"It speaks to me often," Boromir paused as they turned to him, he lowered his eyes to avoid meeting theirs, "At first it promised me wealth beyond the reckoning of even the kings of old, and I felt little."

Aragorn smiled then, a feeling of camaraderie easing the tension around his heart when Boromir had started speaking. The others were sharing a look of confusion so he spoke to show his support of Boromir's choice to admit to this, "Wealth that holds little appeal for a true soldier."

Boromir smiled bitterly down at the clenched fists on his lap, "Aye, and so for a while it was quiet. Then it began again. It shows me the destruction of Gondor, of lives lost on my account and the spread of the darkness our blood has kept in check. It tells me that I must use it, that all will be as dust if I do not. It fills my head so that I cannot think and fills my heart with such sorrow and rage that I feel I cannot bear it. Why does it target me so?"

The experience was clearly painful and Gandalf's expression was soft when he spoke, "It is because you are good and true, my boy. Ever has the will of Sauron been to corrupt the goodness left in this world. It targets you because you carry the weight of your home on your shoulders and there is no limit on what a man will do to protect what he loves. You became a soldier when you had barely seen your sixteenth winter. You became Captain-General hardly past your twenty-first. The fight against the darkness is all you have known and with your father's rule failing all look to you to protect them. Is this not so?"

Boromir raised his eyes quickly to meet Gandalf's and then returned them to his lap, unwilling to show just how that assessment had pierced his armour. Would they think him weak? A liability? Would he return in shame to face the father who bore such little resemblance to the man he remembered from childhood?

Gandalf continued, although he chose to pace the room rather than focussing so intently on Boromir, "And so you see my friends, that is the true and terrible power of the Ring. It would convince Boromir that he is drowning, pulled under by the weight of what is expected of him, and that it would be his only hope. You must fight it, Boromir, it would only lead you to ruin."

In the pause after Gandalf finished speaking Sakura observed Aragorn whose expression was of guilt on hearing the struggles of Boromir. However any more thoughts on the matter would have to wait until Naruto had said his piece to the Gondorian. Naruto was no stranger to the desire to protect his home and those he loved within it. The fact that the Ring would attempt to twist such a pure-hearted goal into something that would spell the destruction of everything good could not have made him angrier had it been invented purely to do so. Boromir had won himself dogged support from Naruto who Sakura suspected was projecting his unfilled desire to save Sasuke from the darkness onto the man.

"You are good, Boromir. You will succeed!" Naruto announced; his bright smile the symbol of the hope and optimism that seemed to be tied to his presence.

On seeing Boromir manage another of his lop-sided smiles at having the full force of Naruto's friendship directed at him Naruto nodded, satisfied for the moment. Boromir was heartened to see that Gimli gave him a nod of support, silently pledging his aid should it be required. Elrond and Gandalf shared an amused look while the other members of the fellowship looked on in slight bemusement. Sakura had mentioned to them that Naruto was known as the 'number one most unpredictable ninja' but it was certainly something to see for themselves.

Sai directed their attentions back to the present matter with the quiet observation that the Ring had not spoken to him. Sakura and Naruto agreed, they had heard nothing from the seemingly innocuous object that hung around Frodo's neck.

"It is likely that it is confused with your presence. Just as you do not understand how it speaks to us it does not understand where you have come from so it cannot as yet formulate an approach." Elrond said thoughtfully.

Gandalf's expression turned grim as he spoke, "I would not expect this good fortune to last. You are our allies and it will do whatever it is able to break the bonds that hold this company together. You must fight its influence as Boromir must. Should you succumb to its effects all may be lost."

The ninjas nodded, still oddly in sync with each other. Sai glanced out of the window and noticed the sun was getting lower in the sky and soon those present would want to break for a meal. The hobbits, he had noticed, had snuck a variety of foodstuffs into the room and had been eating almost continually throughout. Naruto was also starting to fidget in the way he did when forced to sit still for long periods. Before the air of candour in the room was lost he wished to start formulating a plan of attack.

"To destroy the Ring is the final aim. What is the first objective?" he asked.

Sakura and Naruto cast him fond half-smiles as he spoke. The fellowship fell silent for a moment; the more strategically minded examining the map as if to puzzle a path in their minds that they must follow.

Finally Aragorn spoke, choosing to voice his thought process aloud to involve the ninjas, "We must head south, that much I know at least."

"If we reach the Gap of Rohan we will be in safer lands. Théodred, Éomer and I were close in our boyhood and they will aid our passage south," Boromir added, confident in his friendships with the horse lords despite his father's fears.

Gandalf frowned, "I have heard dark rumours of an evil that sweeps Rohan. No doubt it is Saruman's doing but we may find that land is not safe as it once was."

"The Gap takes us too close to Isengard. If Saruman has succumbed to madness then he will have the lands watched," Aragorn noted.

The ninjas shared a gaze, communicating without words while the fellowship continued to debate.

"What do the scouts report?" asked Boromir, keen to push the idea of crossing through Rohan into Gondor and unwilling to let the matter go easily.

"The creatures of the enemy are multiplying. Elladan and Elrohir were accosted by a lone warg far closer to the border of these lands than ever before," Elrond informed them.

Aragorn chewed his lip, his brother's had told him this and he'd thought this then also, "A lone warg is a rare thing."

"Aye, and they said it was in health, well fed and uninjured – not one driven from a pack," Legolas mused, he'd also discussed this matter at length with the twins.

"The darkness can call on the aid of all fell creatures – our journey will be perilous," Gandalf added, more for the benefit of the ninjas than the others.

Gimli had moved from his seat and approached the map. He was less experienced in the dealings of unintelligent creatures than the elves and elf-kin, snorting softly to himself as he remarked to himself they had plenty of call for it what with living with each other. Tracing the passage south with his eyes he alighted on a possible safe port.

Turning he addressed the room which was still debating the intricacies of a warg-pack over the heads of the ninjas and hobbits. "What of Moria? My cousin Balin would gladly shield our passage should we call on him. We can approach Mordor from there, avoiding the Gap altogether."

The dead silence that met his words was a shock to the dwarf, as it was to the ninjas and the hobbits. All the colour had drained from Legolas' face and even Gandalf looked haunted by something only he could see. Naruto looked to Boromir but even he did not seem to understand what scared the others so.

Finally Gandalf spoke, "Nay Gimli, I would not travel through that place unless I had no other choice." On seeing the dwarf settle into a sturdier stance to argue he continued, "No one has had word from Balin in many years – you cannot bring the ring-bearer to such an uncertain place. I admit I fear that place, there are more than just orcs in the deep places of the world."

"We have a solution." Sakura's firm statement prevented the situation from degenerating and drew all attention to her.

Sai took over, sensing that as much as they respected Sakura they would take better subconsciously to a plan outlined by a man. Naruto merely nodded at the appropriate moments during Sai's explanation to add his weight behind it.

"You will go to the Gap of Rohan. If you will give us a map we will leave first and advance ahead of you. We will," here he paused searching for the correct word, "dispose of Saruman and clear this Gap for you to pass. Then we will rejoin you and go into Rohan together."

There was a long pause as the other members tried to work such a plan through in their heads. It was Gandalf who spoke first, "My friends, Saruman is a powerful enemy. I have no doubt you are strong but you could not hope to succeed by force."

Elrond's brow was creased fiercely, "Nay, it is folly."

Naruto momentarily forgot all of the decorum Tsunade and Sakura had been pounding into him for when he took over as Hokage and rolled his eyes, _"We're not going to fight our way in."_

Thankfully Naruto had forgotten to speak in the common tongue and while he was distracted nursing his near broken ribs from Sakura's heavy elbowing Sai fought to smooth relations over.

"Forgive Naruto, Elrond-sama. You speak of the shadows as your enemy but to a ninja they are a friend. We would enter his lands in secrecy and kill him without alerting his servants much less his warriors. It will be an assassination and it will not be glorious but he is too dangerous a foe. He would not fight you with honour so there is no reason to extend to him the courtesy."

"You can do that?" Pippin asked his eyes wide.

"Ninjas have always done the necessary but distasteful work," Sakura informed them, her voice solemn.

She could see that this had shaken the fellowship's perceptions of them but Sai was right – Saruman was too dangerous to be faced in the honourable combat of which these warriors were so fond. Gimli and Boromir seemed almost affronted by the plan but had been fighting the forces of darkness so long as to recognise the sense of the matter. Aragorn and the elves seemed of the opinion that it simply could not be done. The hobbits looked rather ill on being faced with the realities of a war.

"Do you truly believe you will succeed?" asked Gandalf.

Sai inclined his head, "I do Gandalf. We will travel light and arrive perhaps many days in advance of the fellowship. We will wait at the Gap if we are successful and retrace our path and find you should we fail."

"I do not like it. We will be too far behind to provide aid should you need it." Boromir was rubbing his beard and attempting to work out the travelling speed of a fellowship where five members had short legs. Gimli nodded in agreement.

"We should not need aid as they should not even know we are there." Naruto grinned at him, giving him the strange gesture of a curled fist and upwards thumb again.

"You are actually considering such a plan Boromir?" Aragorn asked, his tone shocked.

"The real folly would be to not utilise the skills they possess. Why should they be here if we would treat them the same as any from this land?" Gimli stated firmly. He had been very impressed with the skills they had shown the previous day even if he did consider such smoke and dagger techniques personally distasteful. Saruman was a dishonourable opponent and he saw no reason why honourable blood should be shed when he could be dealt with by their new allies.

The others hummed in agreement, it was a sensible point. Interrupting before a new wave of arguments could begin there was a knock at the door and an elf advised them dinner was being lain on the table.

Elrond nodded and once the servant had departed he addressed the ninjas, "We will consider this plan but I do not agree to it."

Sai smiled blandly, the unnatural fake smile he used when he wished to display annoyance, "With all due respect Elrond-sama, we will carry out this plan. Our mission is to aid you and we have been given clearance to do whatever we see fit to ensure you are safe. We will need more information about Saruman and his fortification."

Naruto clapped a hand on Sai's shoulder as he stood up and stretched, "Do not worry Elrond-sama! We are the best! _Believe it!_"

Elrond remained displeased but he could see that Gandalf and Aragorn were giving the plan serious consideration. If it were possible that they could succeed, it could well change their fortunes in this war.

XXXXX

It was that night when Sakura first heard it. A dark whisper inside her mind. The fellowship had returned to Elrond's study after their meal and continued to iron out any flaws in their plan of action. Gandalf had advised them that they would wait until the last of Elrond's scouts returned before they set off. The ninjas would leave a day or two before the fellowship to ensure that there was enough time for the plan to be enacted and backup action to be taken should it fail. They had retreated to bed long after night had fallen and the oil was low in the lamps.

It was now the middle of the night judging by the weak moonlight pouring through her window and Sakura was awake. Her skin was crawling and she felt restless enough that she could barely contain herself. It seemed Gandalf had been right that it was only a matter of time before the Ring overcame its confusion at their presence and started its attempts at corruption. She could not understand how Boromir faced down this feeling without going mad. Pulling on one of the soft robes the elves had given her she crept to the door and opened it. Sai and Naruto were sharing a bedroom across the hall from her and she eased herself inside as silently as a shadow. As he eyes adjusted to the darkness she could Sai was already awake, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms around them. Naruto was snoring away happily, sprawled across his bed as a starfish. Settling herself at Sai's side she leant against his headboard.

"_You hear it too?_" she whispered.

"_Yes,"_ he answered.

"_What does it say to you?"_

"_That if I do not take it terrible things will happen. That I will lose you, Naruto and all that I have gained since I was given to Team 7. That I will be alone again."_

"_Oh Sai!"_ Sakura breathed, and laying her head on his shoulder and taking his hand, "_You will never be alone again. Even if something happens to me and Naruto we'll always be in your heart. You aren't getting rid of us that easily."_

He huffed a soft laugh and squeezed her hand, revelling in her support and looking fondly at the still sleeping Naruto. _"What does it say to you?"_

"_The same. That I was not strong enough to save Sasuke, so how could I be strong enough to protect anyone else I love? It lies Sai – there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you and Naruto, and Kakashi and Tsunade and Ino-pig and everyone else safe. I don't need it to know that."_

"_You never have to do anything alone,"_ he stated softly.

Sakura gave him a watery smile, _"As if I can do anything without you two idiots being involved."_

"_And that's how it will stay_. _Do you think it speaks to Naruto?"_

"_I don't think so; even Naruto wouldn't be able to sleep through it. You know Naruto though, he'll probably end up convincing it to drop this world domination stuff and become friends with him."_

"_Should we tell him?"_

"_We have to but I think it can wait 'til morning."_

Getting up she pulled Sai over to Naruto's bed and shuffled the sleeping ninja over to one side so the two of them could get in beside him. It spoke volumes of how much Naruto trusted them that he barely woke up except to murmur it was too early and they were not to steal his covers. Surrounded by her two closest friends Sakura was able to ignore the low level buzz of awareness of the Ring and fall asleep. It took Sai a little longer as he was disappointed he had not pushed Sakura to tell him what was happening back in Konoha. However he had time enough to figure out that puzzle and so drifted off to the sounds of the deep even breathing of his friends.

XXXXX

R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bum bum bum dissertation handed in! Funemployment about to begin! That means writing time! A lot of you reviewers are obviously psychic as you mentioned several of the ideas I was planning on using for this chapter! Can Naruto hear the Kyuubi? Let's say why not, maybe they've reached an accord over the years.**

**It's a bit shorter than the previous two but it seemed to reach a natural stopping point so I didn't want to push it any further. We're using quite a lot of book canon towards the end but this will be a mishmash of book/movie (probably more book but with cool bits from the movies shamelessly exploited). Loads of action to come in the next chapter too. Excitement. **

**Please keep reviewing – it will soothe the pain of being unemployed despite a university education.**

XXXXX

Sakura had been right that the Ring had not spoken to Naruto during the night. In the morning he was bright-eyed and nothing seemed amiss. The three of them were so used to sharing a bed in unfamiliar territory that Naruto had not thought to be suspicious of something more. The Ring had evidently been active over the last hours as Boromir too appeared to be suffering from a lack of sleep and struggled to rein in his temper at breakfast. After Naruto had eaten they took him aside into the gardens to discuss the matter of the Ring.

Gandalf had explained the deep affection elves have for all things that grow and Elrond's gardens were spectacular. Even Naruto, who rarely had the time for plants, was impressed and there was something soothing in the wooded glades of Elrond's woods. They had all been sceptical when Gandalf had mentioned that elves could speak to the trees but there was definitely a feeling of sentience in the air. It was not at all like the heavy, oppressive claustrophobia of the Ring. Instead it was light and airy with the sense of incredible age – much like the bearing of elves themselves. Finding a suitable stone bench within viewing distance of Elrond's palace they settled themselves. Sai was rapidly filling up his sketch pad with drawings of the elves and their home, as well of the members of the fellowship, and it would not be long before he ran out of space for his beautiful designs. Naruto hovered over his shoulder as Sakura contemplated how best to broach the subject. Though she was sure Elrond's house guard were under orders from their lord to watch them at all times it mattered little. Their language was incomprehensible to their new allies and this would no doubt prove its use many times over the next months.

"_Naruto?" _ Sakura asked, worrying her lip between her teeth.

"_Yeah, Sakura-chan, what's the matter?"_

"_Did you sleep well last night?"_

Naruto cocked his head to the side as he considered her question, his bright eyes focussed on her as he attempted to puzzle out what she meant, "_Yes, why?"_

"_No strange dreams? No noises?"_

Sai had momentarily stopped sketching to listen more intently to Naruto's answer.

"_No, nothing," _Naruto's face twisted in confusion at Sakura's strange questions. He had often suffered from night terrors when he had been a boy but as he'd aged his dreams had lost much of their potency.

Sai and Sakura shared a look as Naruto continued, his hand coming up to ruffle his soft blond locks as he thought aloud, "_But Kyuubi was really angry this morning – he's sulking right now."_

"_The Ring spoke to us," _Sai offered as he saw Sakura deep in thought.

"_What!?"_ roared Naruto, upsetting the tree full of birds above them and sending them spiralling upwards squawking in displeasure.

"_Naruto! Keep your voice down!"_ snapped Sakura, distracted from her train of thought.

"_Mah, sorry Sakura-chan. What did it say? Why didn't it speak to me?"_ Naruto was not aggrieved that he had been somehow left behind as he would have done when he was younger, more thoughtful and worried for his two closest friends.

"_Basically what it said to Boromir – it plays on our worst fears and manipulates our feelings. It is powerful,"_ Sai stated slowly, trying to speak calmly to avoid triggering any panic in Naruto.

Sakura tapped a finger to her lips, narrowing her eyes at Naruto, "_Maybe you can't hear the Ring because of Kyuubi."_

"_That would make sense Naruto; perhaps it cannot compete with the Kyuubi's presence in your mind,"_ Sai theorised, also looking at Naruto despite the Kyuubi's existence being hidden.

Naruto folded his arms as he settled into his familiar thinking stance, "_It would explain why he's in such a bad mood. It's bad enough he's stuck in here, he's never liked sharing."_

"_This makes you our most valuable asset during this journey. If it cannot reach you it cannot harm you. Should we inform the fellowship?"_ Sakura smiled at her friend; of course Naruto would be different to anyone else in this world.

Sai frowned, flying birds taking shape under his hands without his even watching them, "_I don't believe that is a good idea. This knowledge may prove vital in future and the fewer who are aware of it means fewer sources from which the enemy can discern it. Also, how would we explain the Kyuubi to them? I worry it would bear too close a resemblance to the enemies they most fear and they may not have faith in the seal that holds him."_

"_You're probably right Sai. Maybe we can explain Kyuubi as a guardian spirit or something similar should they learn of him?"_ Sakura wondered.

Naruto's face twisted into a wry smile, "_Mah, he's laughing at that Sakura-chan. At least he's out of his sulk."_

"_We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. Someone's coming," _said Sakura, angling her head in the direction they would appear.

Frodo and Sam walked into their clearing to find the ninjas sitting in the autumn sunlight that seemed to pervade all of Rivendell. They immediately dropped their eyes and murmured apologies on finding themselves alone in the presence of their intimidating new companions.

"Frodo, Sam, join us!" Naruto encouraged, gesturing to the long, soft grass next to him. Sakura and Sai were poised on the bench and she smiled gently at the hobbits who inched forward timidly.

They did not seem inclined to be the first to break the somewhat awkward silence, so Sakura spoke in the tone her companions recognised as the one she used when speaking to patients at the hospital, "Sam, you are a ... " she could not remember the word for gardener so adapted, "you know of the plants here?"

Sam nodded, still avoiding his gaze with something of a red flush around his ears and neck, "Yes ma'am, lot of these here plants don't grow in the shire but I reckon I know a good deal of the rest."

"I am sure Gandalf said I am a medic?" Sakura asked, smiling down at the bashful gardener and amused to note Frodo doing the same.

"Yes ma'am, but I wasn't all that sure what he meant by that."

Sakura laughed; it was a genuine sound and not mocking as Sam had feared. "I think you would call me a healer? I often use the properties of plants to create antidotes and medicines – would you be able to help me learn the most useful?"

Sam looked inordinately pleased by the request – he, Merry and Pippin were often treated as something of an afterthought at best or excess baggage at worst. Maybe they had not realised quite the scale of the task ahead when they had demanded to accompany their fellow hobbit but as Sam's old Gaffer had always said, any job is worth seeing to the end. It was difficult for him to relate the ninja as they sat in front of him with their ruthless talk of assassinating the wizard. Such things were beyond unknown in the shire and Sam could not say he was glad to have found out they existed. It must take a queer sort, he thought to himself, that could manage to live in that way and keep their minds. Frodo seemed calmed by their presence though and he could find no fault with that. Privately he thought it was because they had helped develop the plan the fellowship was to follow and the fewer uncertainties there were the calmer Frodo became.

"The most important, for healing that is, I reckon to be kingsfoil ma'am. Until I met Strider I'd thought it was a weed, always grows in the midst of the mushroom crop and disturbs them. But when Mr Frodo here was injured by those black riders Strider chewed it up and it saved Mr Frodo's life."

"Black riders?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, the Nazgûl sir. They stabbed Mr Frodo with one of their cursed blades and near turned him into one of them."

Frodo nodded uncomfortably, clutching the scar in his shoulder. Elrond had saved him from a fate worse than death but the wound still ached fiercely and he felt as though the cold that radiated from it would never leave him.

"You are hurt? Let Sakura see," Naruto reached out to tug Frodo's shirt away from the wound but Sai tapped him on the shoulder to stop him. Naruto was an extremely physical person but Sai had observed that such behaviour was not appreciated by any except close friends in this world.

Sakura slid off the bench and towards the hobbits with serpentine grace. She could tell Frodo would much rather he kept the wound private but they could have nothing compromising the Ring-bearer and thus endangering the mission. Kneeling before him she gestured for him to pull down the collar of his shirt. Sam's brow was creased with concern but he would not protest anything that might aid Frodo's recovery. The wound was raised, dark and ugly despite the time spent healing and it immediately made Sakura anxious. With her hand close to it she could feel the roiling of an unfamiliar corruption and attempting to introduce her chakra to it could have devastating consequences. Biting her lip she leaned back away from Frodo and cracked her knuckles, a clear sign of nervousness that her companions picked up on.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, trying to lean around her to see for himself.

"I am sorry Frodo; I dare not attempt to heal this without consulting Elrond. I have no experience of curse wounds in this world and I would not wish to make this worse," Sakura bowed in apology as Frodo covered it again.

"Could it be sealed?" Sai asked; the unspoken 'like Sasuke's?' hanging heavily in the air.

Sakura sighed, "Perhaps." On seeing the confusion of the hobbits she added, "A seal is a ... magical barrier that would prevent the infection from manifesting itself. However it is a complicated process and would not be confident to perform such a procedure without my teacher."

"Mah, I want Kakashi could have come," Naruto sighed, "He is good at seals."

"I think in this context the common tongue would be 'wish Kakashi could have come'," interjected Sai, attempting to distract the hobbits before they questioned them on Kakashi. The copy-ninja was too vital an asset to the village to be discussed in detail outwith it.

Frodo was sharp and accepted the change of subject, possibly thinking that the less he learned of the ninja's world the happier he would be, "You speak well for only having learned this language in such a short time," he commented lightly.

"We are trained to have an excellent memory for detail from when we are children. It helps, despite the complexity of your language," said Sai.

Frodo smiled at the wry expressions on the faces of the ninja. Language had always fascinated him and he hoped that if they had the time he might learn some of theirs. It was an interesting tongue, and could not be harder than attempting to learn Quenya.

"I am sorry Sam, I did not let you finish your description of kingsfoil," said Sakura, retaking her place on the bench and nodding for Sam to continue.

"It has broad, hoary leaves that almost look like blades and they have a clean smell – like fresh bedding or the air after a shower," said Sam.

As Sam spoke Sai and the other two ninjas straightened up slightly as they felt others approach them.

"My father has athelas growing near the healing pavilion should you wish to see it," a bright, clear voice spoke after Sam had finished.

It belonged to the most beautiful woman the ninjas had ever seen. Her hair was dark, her skin luminescent and her eyes shone like the stars in the night sky. Her pointed ears showed she was elf-kind and her dress was woven with shimmering threads so as to look like the plumage of a bird. Her hand rested on Aragorn's arm and he smiled at her with undisguised fondness in his eyes.

"My friends, this is Arwen Undómiel. She is Elrond's daughter and sister to Elladan and Elrohir. I do not believe you have yet been introduced. Arwen, this is Naruto, Sai and Sakura," Aragorn pointed to the three ninjas in turn who stood and bowed to her deeply in greeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet those who risk their lives for the safety of this land," said Arwen.

"You are very beautiful," Naruto said smiling, she reminded him of someone but he could not bring to mind who.

"Thank you Naruto," Arwen inclined her head slightly, smiling as she saw the hobbits look on in awe at Naruto for being so forward.

"You said your father has athelas? Is that kingsfoil?" asked Sakura, before anymore compliments could spill out of Naruto. It was evident that there was more to Aragorn and Arwen's relations than adoptive brother and sister – it was clearly written in the way they angled into each other and the way they looked at one another.

"Yes, it is often used in elvish medicine although it is more potent in the hands of a king," said Arwen, smiling broadly Aragorn as she did so.

"How does a king affect it so?" asked Sakura.

"It is an old folk tale 'come athelas, come athelas, life to the dying, in the king's hand lying'. It may come from the blood of the Númenorean kings of old – it is said they learned many things from the Eldar and perhaps the use of athelas came from them."

"You are descended from this line are you not?" asked Sai, Legolas had described Aragorn as the King of Gondor during their first lessons on this world.

Aragorn inclined his head although it was clearly not a topic he wished to discuss. Sensing this Sakura motioned to Frodo, "How does your father heal wounds such as Frodo's?"

"A morgul-knife is a devastating weapon – shards remain within the wound allowing the dark magic to flow within the body of the injured. Elrond was able to remove the shard that would have turned Frodo into a wraith and his healing spells reversed the curse damage. However I know very little of the actual spells my father uses – they are beyond my skills," said Aragorn.

Sakura nodded and Arwen was asking Sai if she may look at his sketchbook that still lay open on his lap when an elf guard appeared from the trees.

"My lord, lady, honoured guests, Elrond requests your presence in his study."

The elf bowed and returned the way he came. The ninjas stood and followed Aragorn and Arwen, keeping the hobbits safely in between them. On the way they met with Boromir, Gimli, Merry and Pippin who had received a similar summons and were following their messenger. The two warriors fell naturally into step with the ninjas and Sakura and Sai shared a look over Naruto's head as he chattered to Merry and Pippin. Sai nodded and he and Sakura fell back slightly and let the others gain a little distance before speaking to Boromir.

"Boromir, we would speak with you when this meeting is concluded," said Sai, his eyes fixed ahead as if to give the impression the matter was of little importance.

"Aye, friends, what troubles you?" Boromir replied in kind, keeping his tone even and light as his deep voice carried easily.

"The same that troubles you," said Sakura.

Boromir ground his teeth together and nodded, understanding immediately. When they reached the door to Elrond's study he held the door and allowed the two ninjas to pass before following them inside and taking up his usual place near the dwarf.

Elrond was not alone as he had been during their previous meetings in this room. A group of four elves, all in travel worn clothes, stood by his writing table. Although their garments spoke of a hard journey their faces bore little fatigue and they stood proudly without the heaviness of travel. The ninja heard Gimli mutter 'elves' in an exasperated tone and forced themselves not to smile as Elrond turned to them, clearly having heard the dwarf as well. However he said nothing and bowed to them, introducing the elves as the near last scouting party to return. On a gesture from his lord the leader of the party stepped forward to give his report.

"The forces of the enemy are massing. I fear they realise just what resides here in Rivendell – however they have not yet made passing impossible."

Elrond nodded gravely, "You must not linger too long here lest they prevent travel altogether. I would suggest that you set out within three or four days."

The ninjas nodded to each other, "We will depart tomorrow evening," stated Sai. "What creatures are we likely to encounter?"

"We located warg tracks. My lord tells me lords Elladan and Elrohir saw a lone male, we believe we have found his pack. It is much closer to Rivendell than a pack has ever come before. We also located an orc campsite. Although it would be difficult to approximate numbers I would expect at least a dozen, perhaps more," the leading elf recounted.

Naruto glanced around the room to take in the mood of his companions. Those with fighting experience were weighing their skills against the numbers while considering the hobbits who would need to be protected. The hobbits were looking anxiously around at their fellows until Naruto caught their eye and gave them a sunny smile. So long as they remained with the fellowship no harm would befall them, of that he was sure. Sakura looked unconcerned; he did not doubt she was a match for a dozen orcs on her own, as all the fighters in the room were. Gandalf had explained to them that the main danger of orcs were their numbers rather than their actual skills, except for their use of poisoned blades and arrows. Sai was thinking about something, the crease between his eyebrows was a giveaway that his monstrous intellect was focussed on a problem.

"Elrond-sama, how many scouting parties are fit for two or three days travel?" asked Sai, evidently having come to some sort of conclusion.

"Four, perhaps five, for what purpose?" Elrond asked, he was still reserved over the manner the ninja were prepared to act in but could not deny they had experience that would prove invaluable.

"We intend to leave in secret but that will be more of a challenge for the fellowship itself with so many members," he neglected to add that few of the members were practiced in stealth, "it may aid the fellowship to send several parties out at the same time in differing directions to thin the foes that are lying in wait."

Elrond did not immediately react, considering the danger to the elves under his lordship.

"It will be dangerous but I feel it will provide the best chance the fellowship has of slipping through the net being closed around us," Sai pressed his point further, seeing Elrond waver.

Gandalf rose and crossed to the window where he felt he could light his pipe without offending the elves in the room. Gimli considered following but Legolas was at the side of the room furthest from the window and so would not be as irritated as Gimli would like him. Elrond was discussing the matter in a rapid elvish undertone with the recently returned scouts who would likely be needed to be fit in three days time. Finally he faced the room again and agreed with Sai that the elvish scouting parties would reform and attempt to lead some of the enemies off the scent of the fellowship. He dismissed the room with orders to fully prepare for the upcoming operation.

The ninjas allowed the others to pass first and lingered long enough for it to appear as though they were merely following Boromir out of the room rather than to the study where the shards of Narsil lay. The study was quiet, bathed in light from its large windows and Boromir often frequented it to look on the large wall-paintings and observe the sword he had heard tales of all his life. On checking there was no one currently present, Boromir sank onto one of the chairs and bid the ninjas to continue. Sakura smiled at him – for all that he had expected to take his father's role as steward and was quietly aggrieved that the king's line had reappeared in his lifetime so as to steal the role from him, the throne suited him ill. It was clear from his posture that he would never be content with ordering others to carry out his tasks, much preferring to be active himself.

"The Ring has spoken to us, during the night," Sakura said in a quiet voice.

Boromir nodded, looking at once relieved and angry that the Ring was visiting its evil words upon another, "It pains me to hear that it haunts you friends, but yet it gives me heart to know that you know of the feeling. I do not believe the others do and they treat me as if I am fragile – as if this may break me!"

He slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair, the delicate wood groaning under the pressure as he managed to keep his voice a harsh whisper.

"Suppose we continue to fight the Ring, might it move on to easier prey?" asked Sakura.

Boromir contained himself; evidently lack of sleep due to something he had no control over was affecting his temper, "It may, but then who is to say that it would not break the defences of another, leading us all to ruin?"

"There is little we can do, other than resist its influence. Its main weapon is despair and despair is easier alleviated when one has someone in which to confide," said Sai.

Boromir and Naruto nodded while Sakura smiled at him – that was a literal translation from one of his socialising books that he had so relied on when he was first given to them as a blank slate.

"We will support each other!" Naruto put his hand in between them in a fist, much to Boromir's confusion.

"You put your hand on top like so," Sakura laughed, placing hers flat on top of Naruto's closed fist.

Boromir looked askance but did as instructed, laying his large palm over Sakura's hand while Sai laid his over Boromir's.

"It is a bonding gesture that Naruto often employs when a group is tasked with a mission," Sai informed Boromir.

The Gondorian laughed as they pulled their hands down and brought them back up and to themselves with a small cheer, muted by the virtue of where they stood. His heart felt lighter knowing that he had comrades who understood. Comrades who were soldiers as he was and not of strange races he had little experience of and was unsure of how to act around, or four souls of innocence he did not dare darken before their time. For the first time since he had arrived at Rivendell he was not despairing of all that lay before him. Naruto was such a beacon in the darkness he need not worry of losing his way so intensely.

XXXXX

It was not long after they departed from the study that Elrond swept up to the sword-that-was-broken. Reverently he laid a hand on the hilt of the blade that had been wielded by his companions and friends so many years before. Breathing a sharp sigh he flicked the fabric over the still sharp blade piece and carried the two sections to his forge. He was sure he was making the correct decision in reforming the blade. It was time for Aragorn to seize his destiny rather than hiding from it.

XXXXX

R/R


	4. Chapter 4

**Another day, another dollar, or chapter in this case. Why do I tend to avoid action scenes again? Oh yeah! It's because I can't write them worth a damn. So I apologise in advance for parts of this chapter. **

**Nadalada: I know what you mean and it's a difficult one! The ninjas do tend to use more contractions etc but when I tried giving them more modern speech it really jarred with everything around it. Hope it isn't bothering you too much!**

**Keep reviewing folks, still haven't got a job!**

XXXXX

The twilight was gathering as the ninjas prepared to leave Rivendell. After their talk with Boromir they had withdrawn to ensure their affairs were in order before they had to depart. With their packs full, weapons sharpened and re-dressed in their dark travelling gear, they stood at the gates of Elrond's palace for a final debrief. Sai held open the map Elrond had copied for them on parchment thick enough to withstand repeated folding out in the wilderness. In the interest of safety their route to Orthanc was not marked in the hope that they could conceal their purpose from their enemies until Saruman was eliminated. Aragorn, steeped in the knowledge of the area around his adoptive home, had indicated the most recognisable landmarks in order to keep the ninjas on track. In the presence of a ranger and an elf the fellowship had little chance of losing their way on the journey south. Elrond feared that the same could not be said for the ninja who were completely foreign to such simple matters of the world as directional signs in the common tongue. Gandalf was reassuring; after all they had found their way to Rivendell without issue.

The elves had estimated that it would take around two to three weeks for the Fellowship to reach the Gap of Rohan, if not more depending on the fortunes of the journey. The ninja, far more used to travelling under time constraints, could make the journey in around two thirds of that time. With an extra two days ahead of the fellowship there would be more than enough time to reach Isengard and plan their infiltration. Once the deed was done it would be a simple matter of avoiding Saruman's followers as they retreated to the Gap to await their comrades. Gandalf was sure that those under the wizard's command would scatter once their leader was dead. The ninjas were less easily convinced but were prepared to take Gandalf's word until they had investigated the situation to their satisfaction.

The hobbits looked at once anxious that the ninja were leaving the safety of Rivendell and uneasy at the task that lay ahead of their new friends. They had discussed the matter of the planned assassination amongst themselves the previous evening. Although their conclusions had gone unsaid it was clear they all wished to remain as oblivious to the actions of the ninjas as they could. The others warriors of their acquaintance found the matter distasteful – running contrary to their personal ethics regarding combat – but the hobbits found it frightening. Pippin had been quick to defend the ninjas and pointed to the swords they had carried before entering Elrond's lands. They had been and would be in danger again that was not of their making and they would have to protect themselves to ensure their task was completed. The others had agreed for a moment until Merry very quietly reminded them that there was a difference between defending oneself and emerging from the shadows to strike down an unaware opponent. In the short time they had known the three ninjas they had become comrades, friends, and it was difficult to imagine them as cold-hearted killers. There was surprisingly little comfort in the knowledge that Saruman would have a far quicker and less painful death than they if he was to catch them.

The air around Gimli and Leoglas was uncomfortable as the two had fallen into an argument earlier in the day that had become out of hand. Aragorn had caught them almost at each other's throats near the training grounds as Boromir attempted to separate them without success. The Gondorian had much experience pulling apart warring soldiers but not in cases where the combatants felt the expectations of their races on their shoulders. Several things had been said that were not representative of their ages and maturity. Aragorn had been forced to strongly reprimand Legolas in elvish while Boromir talked Gimli down from his frothing rage. The two men had come to an accord not to inform the others of this latest flare of hostilities between the elf and dwarf in the hope of preserving as much optimism for the quest as they could. Unfortunately it was not possible to keep it from anyone when Gimli and Legolas insisted in having words with each other in the hallway outside Gandalf's room. The wizard had not been amused and had delivered a stern lecture on the dangers of the quest ahead and how the fellowship could not suffer internal tensions in such dark times. He threatened that if they could not act like the adults they were then they would be left behind, their spaces amply filled by the ninjas who had disappeared to avoid being pulled into the disagreements. Now they stood at opposite ends of the group thoroughly chastened and with frosty expressions.

Gandalf was still irritated over being forced to remonstrate with those far too old to be acting in such a way. Boromir and Aragorn merely looked weary at the prospect of facing more rowing during their journey, especially on so little sleep as they would be afforded. Elladan and Elrohir had felt honour-bound to support their fellow elf even if they secretly agreed with their father that the arguments were petty and ridiculous for the most part. Arwen had sensibly chosen not to involve herself beyond listening to Aragorn complaining of the incessant backbiting that was sure to occur in future. Elrond was too concerned with the ninjas to give the matter of internal rivalries much thought but felt he would have to intervene before the fellowship left his lands.

Hearing the buzz of night time insects starting to fill the air Naruto began shifting, eager to be on their way. Reaffirming their course for the last time with Elrond Sai nodded and folded the map away onto the pocket on his chest under his cloak. The three then bowed deeply to their hosts and began fastening their porcelain masks to re-conceal their identities. It was extremely unlikely that they would be recognised by the enemy but their outlandish appearances would raise suspicion. If the elvish scouting parties were correct and the spies of the dark were everywhere the less commotion they caused the better their chances of success. Saruman would not be unprotected and was anything but helpless but if they could avoid adding to the wizard's guard the easier their task would be. Naruto's mask was shaped into a snarling fox's muzzle with red and orange accents around the eyes for luck. Sai's was completely flat with heavily accented eyes and lips in the style of a kabuki mask. Sakura's was shaped like a dragon's maw, a fierce expression revealing many teeth. They had been given their masks when they had achieved ANBU rank and the designs had been chosen by their superiors to show what they had revealed of themselves during the application process. They had shown them to each other and chose not to comment on how apt they were for fear of offending each other.

When they pulled their hoods up to cover their hair and the final traces of their identities the hobbits began to understand how they could carry out the acts they did. The anonymity afforded by their uniforms created a disconnection between what they were ordered to do by their village, and now to help destroy the Ring, and their actual personalities. Bowing once again they turned and walked through the gateway out towards the wilderness. The fellowship followed to watch them leave and there were several gasps of surprise as the ninjas suddenly accelerated to leap into the branches of the trees and disappeared from sight.

Gandalf leant on his staff as Merry and Pippin rushed past him in an attempt to catch another glimpse of their new comrades. He understood the value, the sense, the necessity of what Sai had proposed but he still found it lay uneasy with him. Saruman had been his oldest friend, his closest confidante and once a being he had respected above all others. Although he was far beyond the reach of reason it still pained Gandalf to know that he would no longer walk the earth as he had for so many ages of man. Saruman was more powerful than nearly any in Middle Earth but only so far as wizarding combat went. He had known Gandalf so long he could read his movements with ease and would ensnare those of this company as they would have to approach him in the open. Gandalf could only hope he was not allowing the ninja to walk into a danger they could not overcome. By the tight expression on Elrond's face he felt the same despite his initial reluctance to accept them. Slowly the group turned back to the palace to prepare for their own departures.

XXXXX

After a few hours travel Naruto suddenly dropped into a dead stop, Sakura and Sai immediately falling into fighting stances behind him in response. While Naruto's sense of smell was not as adept as Kakashi's or Kiba's it was superior to theirs and he had caught the stench of something on the wind. They instinctively suppressed their chakra although whatever was ahead of them was unlikely to sense it unless they actively tried to make them do so. However Aragorn had spoken of wargs that seemed to have extra-sensory perception above that of other creatures and may have felt their chakra if they were moulding it so their instincts would continue to serve them well. Naruto held up a fist and they began to creep forward to investigate the source of the smell. Soon Sakura and Sai were able to smell it too and soon wished they were downwind. It was a combination of rotting meat, rank body odour and dank wet fabric. As the smell became stronger they could hear voices, harsh, guttural voices that were speaking in a language they did not recognise. In the trees they moved silently forward in an attempt to identify the speakers before deciding what course of action to take.

There were a group of creatures camped in a small clearing near a stream up ahead. The dawn was not far from breaking and they seemed to be preparing to shelter from the light of day. From the descriptions the fellowship had given them they appeared to be orcs. They were shorter than most of the men and elves they had seen so far and were hunched, bandy-legged and twisted in strange ways. Their skin varied in colour from almost translucent to almost black and all were covered in ugly scars. Their eyes were the worst. With no discernible pupils and black, red or milky white in colour rolling in often weeping sockets they were unnervingly inhuman. Gandalf and Legolas had been fighting orcs for centuries and had passed on as much of their experience as they could in the short time they had available. Orcs tended to use crude weapons, often with fearsome ragged edges and always filthy in the hope of creating a wound that could poison a warrior even if it was not immediately fatal. While they were cowardly they loathed other races that were not loyal to Sauron and were possessed of intense physical strength when they desired to destroy their opponents. They did use bows but were not renowned for their accuracy – however the shafts they used were cruelly barbed so if they landed a lucky shot it often caused terrible damage. Behind their masks the ninjas calculated the numbers and physical strengths against their own. Sai did not think this small band was the one that had made the camp the scouting party had seen. The elves had thought at least a dozen but there only seemed to be half that in this group. It reassured him that he had made the correct decision in convincing Elrond to risk his subordinates to protect the fellowship - there were clearly more and more enemies gathering.

Naruto turned to his two comrades and raised his hand, palm up and fingers extended, in the universal sign for 'what shall we do?' Sai motioned 'six' and Sakura pointed her thumb back the way they had come to remind them that the fellowship would be following a similar path. Naruto tipped his head up to calculate the remaining hours of darkness – the orcs did not seem to be able to sense them despite their being in the trees merely a few feet away but the daylight may give them away. Sakura put her hand to her face with her fingers curled to her thumb to indicate that at least two of the orcs carried horns. If they did not neutralise them immediately then they could raise the alarm and they would be swiftly outnumbered. Orcs were not the most dangerous foe but it was likely they could hold their ground until their reinforcements arrived. As they gestured the orcs began to settle down to sleep, leaving the thinnest and most delicate looking orc awake as their sentry. He did not have a natural warriors build but he had large bat-like ears and twitched fearfully at the slightest noise, his eyes rolling furiously in an attempt to identify it.

Finally Sai shook his head and pointed to their path ahead. Naruto waved his arm frantically, the sign they had developed to allow him to express his exuberant personality without resorting to shouting. Sakura cocked her head to the side in an attempt to work out her comrade's reluctance to engage the enemy. Sai gestured to the path ahead again with more emphasis. Making a face that Sai couldn't see Naruto nodded and lead them slowly around and away from the orcs' campsite. Sai followed and Sakura brought up the rear, casting a final look at the orcs they had spared. Her friend had evidently seen a factor that they had not considered – his ROOT training may have stunted his social development but all its members had been masters of reading a tactical situation. It was how they had stayed undiscovered so long in a village full of ninja who opposed their very existence. Up ahead of her she could see Naruto's shoulders were tense. He enjoyed the challenge of measuring his strength against new opponents and was disappointed that he was not allowed a chance after being cooped up so long in a regimented environment such as Rivendell. It was testament to the strength of the bond the two men had formed that Naruto was willing to cede on the matter. In their younger days he would have argued his course until the sun had risen. They had been travelling for near the whole night and even if Naruto chose to push them harder to burn off his excess energy it would not be long before they stopped and Sai could explain his reasoning.

Another hour later Sai looked back to her to confirm his suspicions that Naruto was refusing to stop because he had not allowed him to fight. Though he could not see her wry smile he could see the amusement in her eyes and shook his head, turning back to their course. After a few more moments Naruto began to slow – ahead of them there were some weather-stained ruins that would provide cover for their camp that even in his ill-humour he could not forego. Pausing to allow their senses to survey the area they could see no sign of any living creatures. It spoke of how the enemy was polluting the area around Rivendell that despite it being a little after dawn there was no bird-song, nothing emerging from a burrow to eat and drink the dew. It was as silent as they had ever heard a place and Sakura found it unnerving. The three of them dropped from the trees and slowly circled around to view their stopping place and reassure themselves that it was deserted. The ruins were little more than a low wall and the remains of a crumbled tower that the ground had not yet reclaimed. However it was more shelter from the cold wind than there was likely to be within a few miles so they unrolled their beds near the tower. Against the wall Sai gathered some undergrowth and a few twigs together to create a fire. As they were choosing to sleep through the day and travel at night a fire was less likely to reveal their position. Sai had helped Sakura work through the Uchiha archives when the compound had been cleared to provide more housing space and had been taken with the way the Uchihas had wielded fire. Naruto was an expert at creating and controlling large fire-bursts – neither Sakura nor Sai had chosen to comment on how similar these were to Sasuke's. Sakura could create fire easily but lacked the chakra reserves to use it on the same scale as her friend. Fire did not really play to Sai's skills but his technical ability with chakra was unrivalled and he was particularly adept at producing the small, smokeless fire he was currently bringing to life so they could heat some food and water.

Sakura unpacked their rations and unhooked the water tin from Naruto's pack. She threw it to him and pointed down to their left where they could distantly hear running water. Nodding, he stalked off although the tight set of his shoulders was starting to loosen. With the fire burning without the need of his attention Sai took over the dinner preparations as Naruto had not been merely attempting to make their hosts laugh with his remark about Sakura's cooking ability. When Naruto returned they made a swift and easy stew from the dried items the elves had prepared for them. Food always calmed Naruto, even if it was not Ichiraku ramen and he pushed his mask to the side of his head so he could see Sai more clearly.

"_So why did we leave those _orcs_ alive?"_ he asked.

Sakura tapped the implement she had been told was a spoon against her lips, "_The fellowship will follow this route, shouldn't we have helped clear their path?"_ she wondered.

"_Those _orcs_ do not see the carrier of the Ring to be a threat. They would travel in larger groups and not rely on a single scout to inform them of danger. There is clearly some level of communication as they are spread out around Rivendell to provide better chances of catching Frodo. Therefore if we were to destroy a camp the others would realise that there was more danger than they previously thought," _Sai answered.

"_Then they would start taking it more seriously," _mused Naruto, starting to see the sense of Sai's actions.

"_Then it would make it harder for the fellowship when they pass by," _finished Sakura, nodding along with their explanations.

Sai swallowed a mouthful before continuing, "_The less prepared the enemy is the better their chance of making the journey. Those _orcs _would have posed no threat to us but in greater numbers and more wary they could have been worse for a group with four members with no fighting experience. Also, if what Gandalf said about Saruman having dominion over creatures such as birds the information may also reach him before we do."_

Naruto rubbed the back of his hair, looking sheepishly at his friend, "_Mah, I'm sorry Sai, I didn't think about it like that."_

"_That's alright Naruto, you're still thinking that everyone has the same skills we do, like we're still in Konoha," _said Sai, smiling slightly.

"_I keep doing it too Naruto, we wouldn't have trouble so why should they?"_ grinned Sakura, reaching over to punch Naruto lightly in the arm.

Naruto smiled, rubbing his arm where Sakura's fist had landed. Sai seemed quietly relieved that the group dynamic had returned to normal. The three of them had been friends for so long that he recognised it was irrational to worry simply because they were having a disagreement but he still felt anxious during these times. Sakura rolled her eyes at him fondly as she saw these thought processes crossing his face and told Naruto to get some sleep. Sai always took first watch as it took him the longest to fall asleep and preferred to know all was definitely quiet before he slept himself. Sakura's was the more difficult middle watch as she was far more used to awakening and returning to sleep after a task due to her work at the hospital where she was often summoned in the middle of the night. Naruto found it easy to sleep with his two friends close by and often needed the longest stretch of unbroken sleep or he became irritable so the final watch was best for him. As Naruto and Sakura settled close to each other and the fire Sai leaned back against the stones and watched the Middle Earth morning develop.

XXXXX

The fellowship had been travelling for two days when they came across an abandoned orcish camp in a clearing near a river. Thankfully the creatures that had made it appeared to have moved on but they had left their mark in the damaged undergrowth and scored trees. As the others walked past once Aragorn had declared that they were safe, Legolas frowned as he ran a hand along the ruined bark. He tipped his face up to express his sympathy to the tree, though these woods had long turned silent to his kind, his keen elf-eyes caught sight of something in the higher branches. The moss coating had been disturbed recently, within days. Stretching to look closer he could see it was in the shape of footprints, as if someone had been crouched in the tree for a time. He smiled to himself, glad to see that the ninjas were heading in the proper direction, when a commotion arose from the direction the fellowship had gone.

Pulling himself into the trees he could see that the ninjas had moved straight past, still heading south. He changed course slightly, veering to the right to work out the cause of distress without revealing his presence. His first thought was that perhaps the orcs that had made the camp had not moved as far as they had hoped. However as he caught up to his comrades he could see that it was a wolf-pack. At first his blood ran cold, they were larger than most and his initial thought had been that they'd stumbled over the warg-pack that the scouts had spoken of. However a warg-pack would have already fallen upon the fellowship as their insatiable hunger and the maddened, inbred hatred of other living creatures would have compelled them. The eyes of the wolves were alight with an unnatural glow as they were prey to the whims of their enemy but they seemed hesitant to engage the fellowship. Boromir and Aragorn formed a bulwark that the wolves would have to overcome to reach the others as Gimli and Gandalf stood with their weapons drawn corralling the hobbits into the centre of the group. The hobbits had also surrounded Frodo in a protective circle and had drawn their own swords which were little more than daggers when compared to those of the others. The wolves snarled and snapped, pacing in front of the two men who brandished their swords and stood firm. If these were wargs then one or two would have already broken from the group in an attempt to circle and attack from behind. As it was, one wolf was retreating slightly and Legolas shrugged off his bow and fixed it in his sights should it attempt that manoeuvre.

The leader was the one to watch as its actions would determine those of the rest of the pack. It was a large male and from its colouring the father of at least two of the other wolves that made up the group. The unrelated animals had been most likely drawn to this familial pack under the will of the either Sauron or Saruman as there was little cohesiveness in the way they moved with the others. As far as those with experience of these animals could see the main danger was that these creatures were clearly starving. The shadow of evil that followed the servants of the dark lord had scared away all their food sources in the area and their pickings had become very lean. It would be near impossible to scare away a hungry animal when it was confronted with a food source, especially one as appetizing as Bill the pony. Bill formed the final side of the square that surrounded Frodo but was pawing the ground fitfully and if he chose to bolt he would surely drag poor Sam along for the ride as his bridle was clutched in the hobbit's free hand. Legolas saw the moment the lead wolf decided the risk was worth the price of a meal and let his arrow fly to take out the wolf that would have used the distraction to attack from behind. The fellowship watched its body fall but could not react as the pack lunged almost as one.

Boromir threw his shield in the path of the lead wolf, catching it on the jaw and knocking it off its course towards the hobbits. It landed heavily but regained its feet almost immediately and Boromir was forced to follow it, pointing his sword in the hope of catching it through the heart. Aragorn stood his ground as a large female came snapping at his throat, his blade held sideways between his hands against the creature's neck. Another arrow came singing from Legolas' bow but did not immediately kill the wolf advancing upon the hobbits as the two men could not check its approach. The shaft was lodged in its upper shoulder and Gandalf advanced, confident that its injury would slow it down. Gimli moved more firmly in front of the hobbits as he recognised, in his own head at least, that Legolas had their rear covered from the trees.

The lead wolf jumped at Boromir and he suddenly lost his footing on the damp ground. The cry of dismay from the hobbits drew Legolas' attention from them to the Gondorian. Boromir hit the ground hard and his sword arm jarred painfully where the elbow had hit the ground. Years of experience kept his hand grasped on the hilt but it his arm was sluggish and would not respond. He had pulled the shield to protect his chest so the wolf clamped its jaws around his exposed arm. It had powerful jaws but could not pierce his skin as his vambraces withstood the crushing force. He struggled against the ground but could find no purchase to heave himself up or away from the animal. He heard a yelp that came from over by the pack as Legolas prevented the others from getting close to Boromir. Suddenly a huge weight descended on his chest, pinning his shield-arm. Aragorn had flung the carcass of the wolf he had managed to slay into the body of the leader distracting it enough to release Boromir's arm.

As Boromir heaved the body off and scrabbled backwards to regain his feet Aragorn focussed on the leader. Behind him he heard the hobbits gasp and there was the thick thudding noise of a heavy battle-axe being buried in flesh. Gimli was muttering to himself as he pressed his foot into the body of his kill to leverage his axe free. Gandalf had slain the wolf Legolas had injured so the leader posed the real danger. Having been unable to finish off its prey it was more wary of Aragorn and afforded Boromir the time to stand at Aragorn's shoulder, putting himself once again firmly between the hobbits and any danger. Risking taking his eyes from the wolf Aragorn looked to his fellow. Boromir felt Aragorn's eyes on him but did not move his gaze, merely inclining his head to show he would follow Aragorn's lead in this matter. Heartened, Aragorn gained a better grip on his sword and began side-stepping in the hope that he and Boromir would be able to encircle the beast. Legolas readied an arrow but from his position was unable to be sure of an unobstructed shot and could not risk hitting either man. The wolf was strong but the lack of food had weakened it and its thought processes were slowed. So intent was it on Aragorn that it failed to see Boromir approaching from behind with his sword drawn. He lunged forward, pushing the blade into the animal's side as Aragorn took advantage of its distraction to run his sword along its throat. With the leader slain the last two wolves, two of those not of the leader's pack seemed to be able to shake the spell of their enemy and fled.

A silence descended over the fellowship as they took stock of the first real test they had faced on this journey. Boromir and Aragorn nodded to each other as they sheathed their weapons and Boromir swung his shield back over his shoulder. There was still tension between the two but there was a sense it had lessened as both were prepared to fight together. The hobbits were breathing heavily, both terrified and exhilarated. Frodo was clutching his shoulder, his eyes closed in relief while Sam fussed over Bill. Legolas descended from the trees as gracefully as if he had merely stepped down. Gandalf read on his face that he was planning to make a snide remark to Gimli and gave him a warning glance. Gimli was also given such a look and conceded that now was not the time to damage the positive atmosphere that had developed on their victory.

On seeing that all was well and Boromir's arm did not appear to be damaged beyond some heavy bruising under the vambrace, Gandalf motioned that they should continue before the noise of battle drew any undesirable attention their way. Fuelled by adrenaline their pace was swift and before nightfall they were able to reach some ruins that Aragorn had spoken of that may have sheltered them from the elements better than most. Gandalf denied the hobbits a fire, still concerned that their presence may have been marked, so instead the fellowship settled down for the night. Sam, Merry and Pippin fell asleep almost immediately. They were unused to the harsh travelling speed that Gandalf demanded and tired easily. Legolas and Gimli settled themselves at opposites ends of the camp in a show of restraint, a mutual accord not to incite any trouble at present seemed to have developed between them though it was unspoken. Aragorn and Boromir had laid their packs close to each other – relying on each other to wake and alert them if there was danger. As the fellowship began to fall into slumber only Gandalf and Frodo remained awake.

The moon was full and illuminated their camp enough that it was a simple matter for Frodo to pick his way around the others to sit at Gandalf's side. The wizard smoked calmly, utilising his skill to prevent the smoke rising into the air and revealing them. Frodo's face was pale and lined with the stress of unnecessary hardship and pain at the wound that had not yet healed. It was not a fate that Gandalf would have chosen for him but he had long ago recognised that at times things that happened were simply meant to happen.

After a few moments Frodo spoke, "That was not the worse we will come across, was it Gandalf?"

Gandalf drew a lung-full of smoke as he considered his answer. Frodo was a bright hobbit, far too like his uncle, and would likely catch any attempt at blind reassurance. He carried the Ring now – he had to know what the task entailed.

"No Frodo. That was not the worst. In fact I would say that it was perhaps the least of the danger this fellowship will face," he replied, choosing to stress the unity of the fellowship to prevent Frodo thinking that he would have to face anything alone if it could be helped.

Frodo nodded, the grave expression on his face revealing that he had evidently expected such an answer. Already the burden of the Ring was starting to distance Frodo from his fellows. The other hobbits had been overjoyed that they had defeated the wolf-pack and were already talking of what they would do once the Ring had been destroyed. The confidence they held in the fellowship was a light that Gandalf could not bear to see extinguished but the wolves had been merely the first taste of the dangers that lay ahead. Frodo evidently recognised that, and for Gandalf that was the true sadness of the matter.

"Do you think Naruto, Sai and Sakura fare well, Gandalf?" Frodo asked, looking up at the wizard.

Gandalf smiled down at him, "I should think so," he replied, "Look there, on the bricks above Legolas."

Frodo squinted over to where the elf lay, his eyes open in the manner of his race as they slept. The moonlight poured from behind a cloud and revealed to him some strange characters etched into the stone. They were not runes as dwarvish was, nor was it the sweeping, beautiful text of the elves. Instead it seemed to be almost a half-way point between the two. Frodo had never seen a script like it before.

"What does it say Gandalf?"

"I do not know my boy. It is definitely their script but I could not tell you what it means."

"Then why did they leave it?" Frodo asked, frowning over at the script. It was a short message, but clearly seen.

"You must remember Frodo, the enemy cannot read it either," Gandalf paused to allow Frodo to think on the issue.

After a moment the answer came to Frodo, "It is a sign that they have passed this way?"

"Indeed Frodo. They cannot communicate with us for fear of drawing our enemies down on either themselves or this fellowship. However as the enemy will not recognise their writing they felt it safe to leave a message for us. The words are unimportant; it merely shows that they are well."

Frodo stared out into the darkened woods that lay ahead, "Do you think they'll succeed Gandalf?"

Gandalf huffed on his pipe, "You have quite enough troubles, young hobbit, to start carrying the burdens of others as well."

Frodo nodded at the wisdom in these words, though he knew he would not be able to stop fretting over their absent comrades. As he settled in his bedroll he glanced at the message they had left and resolved to ask them what it said when they met again.

XXXXX

R/R


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's a thing...**

**Right, Nadalada, I've made the paragraphs shorter this time around so hopefully it's easier to read, what's next? I really appreciate you making the effort to give this constructive criticism! If anyone else would like anything made better just get in touch.**

**Hope you all like this chapter!**

XXXXX

The ninjas had been travelling for just over a week when they came to the Gap of Rohan. Their journey had been swift and relatively untroubled by the forces that threatened the fellowship. They kept to the sparse trees meaning they often simply ran over the heads of the occasional orc scouting party they passed. Aragorn had marked the road that linked the old kingdom of Arnor with that of Gondor and it was this they had been following for the past three days. Since two days previous they had been able to see a break in the great mountain range that had been an ever-present feature to their left. Gandalf had told them that they would be able to hear the great River Isen within a day's travel of Isengard, but so far there had only been more unnatural silence.

It was close to dawn and the sky was turning from midnight blue to purple and gold as the sun began to rise. They were searching for a suitable place to camp but as they were so close to the enemy they were resigning themselves to another night spent in the trees. Sakura risked climbing higher into the branches to survey the wider landscape. According to their map they would soon pass through the Gap itself and come across the Fords of Isen. Due north of the Fords was Isengard with its master residing in the central tower of Orthanc. She could not see the Ford from her present location but something strange directly south of the path they traversed caught her eye. Reaching into the pouch at her side she withdrew a pair of small binoculars. Across the road they were to the side of there appeared to the bank to a large river.

She whistled a bird call to alert her companions. They had tailored their traditional call of various insects to the birds that inhabited Rivendell in the hope of blending in further to the countryside. They had been informed that insects such as screeching cicadas, a favourite of Naruto, did not exist in this more northerly climate and would draw more suspicion. Naruto and Sai appeared at her sides in an instant and she pointed to where they should focus, passing her binoculars to Naruto as Sai drew his own. Naruto had a habit of misplacing his pair and if he borrowed hers she would not allow him to leave them lying around. Once they had seen what she had they dropped back below the cover of the branches.

"_Is that the Isen?"_ asked Sakura, prompting Sai to pull out their map.

He tapped the map at the collection of strange trees they had passed but a few hours previously – Aragorn really had marked every salient feature he could remember to ease their journey – "_It seems so."_

"_I thought Gandalf said it was a large river?"_ asked Naruto, motioning to his ear to remind them they should be able to hear the running of water.

"_It's supposed to be. Should we investigate?"_ asked Sai.

"_We can go over to the trees on the other side of it to make camp for the day,"_ said Naruto, sounding as confident as a leader, but pulling the end of the sentence up slightly to make sure his companions agreed.

Nodding at him they scanned the area for enemies before silently landing on the ground and moving swiftly towards the riverbank. It had rained recently as the ground was relatively damp underfoot but the river itself had been reduced to a trickle. It moved sluggishly several feet lower than it was obviously intended as the banks sloped sharply towards the bottom. The rocks that lay now on the silt had been smoothed and rounded by years of fast-flowing water and the plants that had grown along the sides were drooped and withered. It was obvious that it had been dry for some time.

"_It must have dried up recently, since the last time Aragorn and Gandalf were here,"_ mused Sakura.

Naruto clambered down into the riverbed and up the opposite bank to look for suitable trees in which to make camp. Sai and Sakura followed as the sun was rising and they would soon be exposed in the light. The trees here were gnarled and more unfriendly than those they had experienced near Rivendell but they often provided excellent shelter in amongst their boughs. Once they had settled themselves Naruto gestured back towards the river.

"_A dam?" _ he asked.

"_Must be, Saruman?"_ added Sakura.

"_I doubt anyone else in this area would be able to do something as drastic as damming a river without at least his support. Is he doing it for a purpose or merely to deprive the lands of a steady water supply?"_ asked Sai.

"_Wouldn't put it past him," _Naruto said with a frown, "_but I bet he's up to something worse. Could he be making power from it?"_

Sakura nodded, looking grimly at the river, "_Do they have hydropower here? If so then he could be doing anything with it."_

"_I don't believe it is hydropower as we would understand it, he will be using it to run waterwheels. But yes, with a river this size that is a lot of power he could be generating – meaning a large operation," said Sai._

"_We'll just have to shut whatever it is down after we've dealt with him,"_ stated Naruto firmly.

Sakura and Sai nodded, they could not allow any sort of operation that may endanger the fellowship to continue. They just hoped that it would not make their mission more difficult. They would be able to reach Isengard within the next night and start their preparations for the assassination.

XXXXX

The next evening Naruto was forced to come to a dead halt as the trees they were currently travelling through thinned completely. They had passed through the Gap and were now cautiously moving north deep into the heart of Saruman's lands. There were far more orc patrols here so their rate of travel had slowed considerably. Their hands were tied when it came to their enemies, as if they caused any trouble within these borders they would be overcome. Naruto clearly hated having to avoid the fights but he recognised the delicacy of their current situation. He could likely cut a clean swathe through to Orthanc all on his own but Saruman would escape in the confusion and that was something they simply could not risk.

Sakura and Sai, through years of long training, were able to stop themselves from colliding with him. Looking around his shoulder Sakura was forced to suppress a gasp at the devastation they saw lain out in front of them. The tree-line ended so abruptly that Naruto was almost visible from the ground. The stumps of the downed woods littered the earth as far as they could see around the suddenly visible and imposing tower of Orthanc. The ground was scored, torn and burnt so as to be almost unrecognisable as the same land as that which they were standing on. From their position they could see the light coming from small fires surrounding the tower with many orcs sitting around them. There was even more firelight shining up from the under the ground through the great cutaways into the earth. It brightened up the night sky considerably and the three of them could see almost clearly as their eyes had adjusted to the weak starlight that constantly filled the sky.

Naruto breathed out heavily and shared a slightly wild look with Sakura while Sai used the light to begin cataloguing their best approach. Sakura smiled at him though he could not see it. Sai was sensitive to nature but was an expert at focussing on the task ahead of them to prevent his feelings leaking to the surface. They would have to circle the compound several times to gain a good feel for the number of orcs and other creatures, as well as the best entrances and exits. Retreating slightly from the tree-line Sai took out their map once again. They could not risk speaking for fear of alerting any nearby patrols so he angled it into the light and ran his finger along the river that they had been keeping close to.

He pointed to where they could see the deep crevice running around near the compound that should have been full of water. Sakura focussed her binoculars on it and followed around to a point where she could see small lights moving along the top of a high construct. Though it was too dark to see exactly what was there she would bet it was the dam that was stopping the water. Naruto and Sai agreed when she passed them the binoculars. Sai clenched his hand into a fist – their sign for if Sakura should use her strength. Naruto nodded excitedly. Sakura tilted her head to make him continue, using her talents was risky as they would attract so much attention. Sai pointed to the tower, to show that they would take care of Saruman first, then to the dam, then to the holes leading to the underground activities. Sakura nodded, clenching her fist and knocking it against Naruto's then Sai's.

They spent the remainder of the evening sleeping in the trees away from the beaten paths as they would need the daylight to make accurate observations. They would have several days before the fellowship arrived and they were confident that even if they were late their companions would wait at a safe distance for a while. The day was spent observing the comings and goings around the compound. There seemed to be a small service entrance that was their initial choice for sneaking inside but it seemed to be constantly in use. After circling twice Sai gathered them to point to a small balcony high on the wall of the tower. It was high enough to suggest that it was relatively high-class accommodation – Elrond's quarters had been on the most elevated level of Rivendell and Boromir had mentioned that his quarters had been at the very top of Minas Tirith. If these led to Saruman's quarters it would be too good an opportunity to let pass.

Once this discovery had been made they ensured that one of them was focussed on it at all times in the hope that they could confirm it did indeed belong to Saruman. That left the others with attempting to see a pattern in the guard patrols and if there were any dangers they so far had not been aware of. Naruto was on duty watching the balcony when a figure, old and robed in white appeared briefly. He leant on the stone railing and surveyed the area before returning the rooms beyond. Naruto had kept a close view of him during this time but had been sure not to look at the wizard's face in case he made eye contact. Gandalf had not been as specific as they would have liked regarding how the wizard cast his spells, but if they were similar to genjutsu then he could not risk falling prey to Saruman's power.

That night he reported the news that he was sure the balcony belonged to their target. This left them with planning how to scale the building without being seen, as well as how to navigate once they were inside. For the second problem Sakura proposed an idea. She and Naruto had tested that their animal contracts still worked in Middle Earth while they were still in Rivendell even if it did tire their summons. If they could get one of their contracted creatures up to the balcony then it could report on what it found. Unfortunately neither frogs nor slugs were particularly suited to this task as the frogs would suffer in the dry atmosphere and the slugs moved so slowly. They debated the matter for some time but nothing came of it except that it inspired Sai to think of the solution.

In a similar manner to his interest in the Uchihas' jutsus he had also been fascinated with Iwa no Deidara who his team had come face to face with on several occasions. Team Seven had ascribed this to the fact the Akatsuki member had used his art as a fighting style, as did Sai. Therefore they had not thought much of the matter and had endeavoured to remember all the details they could to help satiate his desire for knowledge of the bomber. Although Deidara's fighting style was essentially useless to anyone who did not possess his bloodline limit Sai had managed to adapt a jutsu for scouting from him. Deidara had often used his clay birds to listen for information and then report it back to him in the same manner that a clone dispensed all its knowledge back to its creator once it was destroyed through a mental link. Through trial and error Sai had managed to create a live drawing that was capable of this.

Naruto and Sakura agreed that this was a much superior plan and decided to wait for nightfall to put it into action. Once it became dark enough Sai opened one of his scrolls and selected a brush from his travelling pack. Again thankful for the light that Saruman's industries were producing he created a bird, similar to the natives of Middle Earth, with a few quick strokes. Naruto and Sakura moved to shield him from the tower with their bodies as he ran through a complicated series of hand signals and small flash of blue light brought the bird to life. It stood completely still as Sai whispered its orders to it, ignoring Naruto's interest as he touched it gently and came away with ink on his finger. Once Sai had finished his commands it nodded, stretched its frail wings and flew out from the trees.

The ninjas watched with baited breath as it skilfully clung to the shadows as it crossed the land and reached the base of the tower. Even with their binoculars it disappeared from sight as it circled upwards towards the balcony and they would be forced to wait until it returned to locate it again. Neither Naruto nor Sakura had never been particularly patient so distracted themselves with coming up with ideas on how they would cross the same distance undetected while Sai concentrated on maintaining the jutsu. It was not powerful or draining but it was complicated and they may not have another chance to seek this information so it was best to make sure it worked the first time.

Even with the cover of night and their voluminous cloaks it would be a lengthy sprint and it would only take one orc to raise the alarm. Naruto was all for simply taking it at a rush and hoping but Sakura was not sure even Naruto's legendary luck would hold for such a risk. They had an advantage in that so close to their master the orcs clearly felt safe as few would risk attacking them while they lingered in Saruman's shadow. Aside from a few scouts most were more concerned with the internal politics and hard work of their society. There was every chance they could use the inattention of their foes to their advantage.

The two of them lapsed into silence as they both started considering their options. Anything they came up with would have to be run past Sai as tactical decisions were his area of expertise but they often had flashes of inspiration that defied Sai's more by the book approach. Naruto was thinking of some sort of distraction – perhaps they could create clones in the form of elves and draw away some attention that would otherwise be focussed on the tower. Sakura was considering a mass-genjutsu – a simple sleeping jutsu could easily cover their approach and it would seem to the orcs that they had simply nodded off and thus have nothing to report to their master. As Sai was still looking unfocussed into the middle distance Naruto and Sakura began sharing their ideas in a whisper. Naruto was excited by Sakura's idea, it was not as flashy as his approach but it was more streamlined and with fewer parts there was less chance of something failing.

With the sun starting to rise they decided to settle and sleep again in case they had to make a move the next night. The moon was starting to fill again and if they did not make a move soon the light from it could make their progress more difficult. In the morning they were startled awake by Sai suddenly flinching from his doze as his bird landed on his lap. The bird melted away back into the scroll that Sai unrolled for it and the information transferred to him with a start. They checked the area around them for any unwanted listeners before Naruto and Sakura crowded their companion so he could relay what he'd found.

"_The balcony leads to a small chamber – it looks like a study with other doors that probably lead to bedrooms or something. There's a large door that leads to a central chamber with a throne –"_

Naruto and Sakura snorted softly in derision. Sai smiled and continued, "_This is the main room but the bird saw that Saruman spends most of his time in the study and the servants are only allowed as far as the throne room."_

"_Sounds perfect, could we catch him sleeping?"_ asked Naruto.

"_He does not sleep much. He seems to spend most of his time with a strange orb that sits in the middle of his study."_

"_Should we try tonight? Sakura has an idea of how we can cross over to the tower," _said Naruto, almost vibrating with excitement at the prospect of finally seeing some action.

Sakura nodded, although she suspected Sai would wish to wait longer to make sure they had thoroughly considered all variables. "_A blanket sleeping justu would take care of all those in our path and so long as we climb the tower quickly it should give us enough time to get inside."_

"_The tower is white, we will be very obvious as we climb," _stated Sai, not so much picking at her plan but rather attempting to smooth their path.

Sakura nodded, "_If we cast a weak transformation jutsu to lighten our cloaks once we reach the tower we can hopefully be less obvious. Ideally, no one will see us at all if I can cast a strong enough genjutsu."_

"_We can't see any wargs so hopefully no one will feel us moulding our chakra. I think this is the best shot we'll get, we don't have as much time as you'd like Sai," _said Naruto, clapping a hand on Sai's shoulder.

Sai did not immediately reply, instead casting his eyes over the expanse that stood between them and their target. Naruto was right, the fellowship was approaching and they could not allow them to be too close to Saruman, it was too dangerous. Turning he nodded, tonight.

XXXXX

The day passed swiftly as they made their preparations for their mission. They travel in the depths of night to shield their passing and with luck catch Saruman sleeping, though this was unlikely. They tied their packs up in the trees to conceal them and free themselves from any unnecessary weight. The lighter they travelled the quieter they would be and there would be nothing to impinge them in a fight should it come to that.

Finally Sai decided that the light was low enough for them to put their plan into action. They had already had a stroke of luck in that clouds had been rolling in through the day and were covering most of the light from the moon and stars. Naruto had been correct again that this was to be their best chance. Mentally drawing a path around the orcish campfires to the tower they ghosted silently from the trees and Sakura's hands flew through the signs to create a simplistic sleeping jutsu. Rather than feathers or petals as she usually used, she took advantage of the ash that filled the air as it rose from whatever Saruman was working on below ground. There was barely a twinkle in the sky as ash seemed to rain down over the orcs around the tower. Most barely looked up, as Sakura had correctly predicted they were used to it. This meant that they did not attempt to avoid staring at the particles that carried the genjutsu. The ninjas moved forward carefully as the orcs began to fall asleep without alarm.

Once they were sure the genjutsu had taken hold they broke into a silent sprint to reach the base of the tower, barely breathing for fear of the sleeping orcs stirring. They had seen no animals that may have been more attune to their chakra signals but still used the barest minimum to blend their cloaks to the colour of the wall they would be climbing. With one last scout of their surroundings they nodded to each other.

Sakura went first her superior chakra control gave her a feel for the stone and helped the others regulate how much chakra they would need to use. She also had the advantage if they needed to break open the door at the top as she could rip it from its hinges if they needed to enter quickly. Naruto followed, forcing himself not to overtake his friend on the ascent, and Sai once again covered the rear. This was not the controlled and composed climb that Sakura had demonstrated for the fellowship and their elven hosts. They clung the walls with their hands and feet and scrambled upwards like spiders.

The climb seemed to take hours and when a sharp bird cry broke through the air they froze, pressing themselves against the stone. After a few frantic heartbeats the alarm was not raised, the cries receded and they restarted their ascent. When they reached the bottom of the balcony Sakura raised her head slowly over the stone to ensure the door was closed before they pulled themselves onto it. She gestured that thankfully it was and they all slid over the top of the banister and flattened themselves against the stone floor. There was no way to view them from above except for birds and from the ground they could not be seen. They allowed themselves a moment to compose themselves and prepare for the next phase of the mission.

They allowed their senses to flow beyond the relatively simple doorway to Saruman's study. There was a strange burning and roiling sensation near the powerful source that seemed very familiar to Gandalf's. Sai gestured to his companions, forming a sphere with his hands, the orb that his bird had related to him. Naruto pointed to the handle and Sakura nodded – the others pressed themselves to the walls on either side as Sakura twisted the handle as silently as she could manage. Saruman had not locked the door, evidently feeling confident that no one could reach him through it at this height. The light from inside was bright, almost like flames as it flowed around the tall, thin figure of Saruman, facing away from the door.

Sakura slid inside, Naruto followed and then Sai, who drew the door shut silently behind him to avoid anything down below seeing the light pouring from their master's doorway. Saruman was still engrossed in the glowing orb in front of him, his hand hovering over it as he appeared to be listening to something. If they strained their hearing they could hear a dark speech similar to the one the orcs used and a claustrophobic feeling that made their skin crawl like the effect of the Ring. While Naruto stood directly behind Saruman it was Sai that drew a kunai to strike the White Wizard down. The whispering suddenly rose to a crescendo and Saruman spun around, the shock of coming face to face with three masked figures written all over his face.

The moment stretched as the light from the orb extinguished itself, reducing the light in the room to a more comfortable level for the ninja – the fire crackling in the corner and the many candles providing the only illumination. Saruman was in the body of an old man, appearing to have years over even Gandalf. His white hair flowed over his shoulders and his bushy eyebrows bristled over dark eyes that held a spark of madness. His chest rose and fell harshly as he grasped the staff tightly in his right hand. Once he realised that he had not been struck down immediately his expression relaxed and he raised his left arm in a magnanimous gesture.

"What brings you to my home, friends, from so distant a land?" he asked, recognising them ninjas, surely the descendants of those he had once met on his travels decades before.

The words flowed over them, warm and soothing, almost like a physical presence. Naruto's stance relaxed slightly, for some reason his head was becoming fuzzy and he could not remember why he had thought Saruman was such a threat. Standing here he was merely a kindly old man and the longer he stood near him the less he could remember about his purpose. Turning his suddenly heavy head to the right he could Sai was in a similar predicament, the kunai in his right hand starting to slip from his grasp.

Sai could not remember the last time he felt so at peace. Perhaps it had been when he had been back in Konoha, before Sakura had started acting so strangely. He had not realised how strongly the Ring and the task of keeping his companions safe in an unfamiliar land had been affecting him. His limbs felt leaden and he had the vague sensation of his hand failing to grasp something that was inside it.

Saruman's kindly smile slowly morphed into a wicked smirk as he watched his spell taking effect. He reached a hand into his voluminous robe and drew a cruel knife from a sheath. He had taken a step towards Naruto when –

"_Release!"_

A small hand in leather gloves grasped his wrist with crushing force and he was swung into the wall hard enough that he heard his head crack against the stone and he dropped into a daze.

Naruto and Sai suddenly shook from their stupor, Sai regaining his grip on the kunai that had almost fallen to the floor. Between them and Saruman stood a furious Sakura, protecting them like a lioness with her two fingers extended still in the motion to release the wizard's genjutsu. Saruman lay at the base of the wall, surrounded by parchment that he had brought off the table with him as he slid to the floor. His suddenly frail appearance belied his powerful sorcery that had almost been the end of them.

Saruman stirred to the sight of the three ninjas standing over him, poised to strike as if he were a dangerous snake. He had always been able to ensnare the minds of mortals, it was if they had been warned – Gandalf. They saw the blind fury cross his face as he realised that his sparing of Gandalf had led to the situation he found himself in.

He pushed himself back against the wall to roar to his subordinates but was silenced forever with a kunai to the heart.

Sakura pressed two fingers to the wizard's neck to check his pulse before Sai withdrew his blade. Naruto dropped his head in respect for a fallen enemy, still uncomfortable with the ruthless nature of their job even after all this time. Once she was convinced Saruman had indeed passed to wherever it was that souls departed to in this realm she nodded to her companion. Drawing a cloth, Sai wiped his stained kunai clean before returning it to his pouch.

Sakura looked around the room, moving to reach down a cloak from the wall. Naruto reached forward and closed the wizard's eyes. Sai reached for a side of the cloak and with Sakura, spread it over Saruman's body – covering the deep red stain spreading sluggishly over the white fabric.

XXXXX

Miles from the Gap, at the fellowship's campsite, Gandalf awoke with a cry that startled the entire fellowship into wakefulness.

"What ails you Gandalf?" cried Aragorn, running to the side of his friend and mentor as the others looked on.

Gandalf's face was grim and they could easily read the pain spread over his features, "The deed is done."

XXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy folks, how do? **

**A bit of drama in this chapter and some interesting revelations to come in the next!**

**Nadalada – I get what you're saying but I'm trying to balance them all out against each other, share the badass you know? Sai is definitely the tactical brains though, I think it shows a bit more in this one! What else?**

**CalcBoy91 – Well, the description of his spells sound vaguely similar to genjutsu so I'm only stretching credibility a little I reckon.**

**Minders – Yeah, the Middle Earth types are all a bit noble so I don't think assassinations crossed anyone's mind, certainly not Saruman's so they got the jump on him.**

**I will continue to give weak justifications for the flaws you find in the story so just drop me a line. Also, if anyone has a good idea for an image to use as a cover picture for this story that'd be cool. **

**I really appreciate all your reviews; you really do bolster my fragile ego at this difficult time!**

XXXXX

The three ninjas stepped back from Saruman's body and looked around the wizard's study. The walls were covered in parchments and the tables groaned under the weight of books and scrolls. Sai strode to the door to listen for any commotion that would signal their actions had been discovered. Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's arm to ensure he was coping well enough. He had such a soft heart that he could feel regret for even targets as dangerous and uncompromising as Saruman. Naruto put his large hand over hers and nodded.

Satisfied she turned to Sai, "_How long do we have? There's bound to be something useful in her somewhere."_

Naruto began shuffling through a few papers but as they could not read the writing they would have to find something with illustrations or simply hope that whatever they brought to Gandalf was worthwhile.

"_I don't think we should let them raise the alarm,"_ said Sai, having come to a decision as he looked through the keyhole, "_We should investigate this room thoroughly in case there is something going on that we've missed. We should destroy the dam now."_

"_The water will either drown or scatter those _orcs_ outside, and those that aren't swept away will know something has happened to Saruman," _said Sakura, picking up Sai's thought path.

Sai nodded, "_Then we can return here without fear of being discovered."_

"_Hey, look at this!"_ Naruto's whisper broke through their conversation.

On the thick, good quality parchment there were several smaller illustrations with a larger one below them. They immediately recognised the drawings as being of the many types of orc they had seen – some thin and wiry, others broader and sturdier. However the large drawing was of a creature unfamiliar to them.

"_Is that a _troll_?"_ asked Naruto, peering at it as he held it up to the light.

"_I don't think so. This is all proportionate, Gandalf said _trolls_ have long arms and stubby legs,"_ said Sakura, pressing on his wrist slightly so she could see.

Sai pointed to the patch on its face, "_Is that a handprint?_"

"_Looks like one, what are these lines from these four?" _asked Naruto, pointing to the thin lines drawn from four of the smaller drawings and leading to the larger one.

Sakura leaned in closer, something catching her eye, "_Look, the big one has the same nose as that one here," _she said, pointing.

Sai made a small sound of assent that barely carried in the close atmosphere of the study, "_It also has the same ears as the one next to it."_

"_So, it's a combination of these other ones?" _asked Naruto.

"_I'm sure Gandalf said something about _orcs_ being created to be like elves. Maybe Saruman was breeding them together, to create a superior species?"_ wondered Sakura.

"_That's disgusting. Are there female _orcs_?" _asked Naruto, his face screwed up with his distaste at the notion.

"_How do you know the ones we've seen so far aren't female?" _asked Sakura, raising an eyebrow beneath her mask.

Sai ignored his companions and focussed on the large creature. The fellowship had told them that orcs were harmed by the sunlight and could not compete against more skilled fighters from the races of elves and men. However as orcs were the most plentiful creature that served the dark, it did make sense to try and eliminate these weaknesses. This new strain of orc stood taller than the rest, taller than most men if it was on the same scale as the illustrations above, with broad shoulders and corded arms. It would be a dangerous foe if Saruman had succeeded.

"_You two go destroy the dam; if Saruman has been breeding these things they're probably underground. I'll stay here and secure this area,"_ said Sai firmly. The sooner they acted the sooner they could return to the fellowship.

Naruto handed the parchment over to Sai who placed it on the floor to begin a pile of paper they would take to Gandalf. Sakura shook her arms out to release the tension she had built up in them and circulated her chakra a little in preparation. They opened the door just enough to allow them space to slide through and closed it behind them as quietly as they could manage. Sai moved back towards the door to the throne room, consciously avoiding the orb in the centre of the room. He was sure it had alerted Saruman to their presence somehow.

Though the time had slowed to a crawl inside Saruman's study, in reality only a few minutes had passed and Sakura's genjutsu still held the orcs around the tower in thrall. They slid down the tower wall, expanding a minimum of chakra to slow their descent and broke into a run as soon as they touched the ground. From this distance the dam was more obvious and as they approached they began to hear the churning of a tamed river. There were only three guards on and around the dam as Saruman would have thought that he would have known of the siege-engines it would have taken to destroy it had the ninjas not been present. To the ninjas it was a strange and quaint world that operated without the knowledge of gunpowder.

Once they had realised that there would be no way to create more explosives when they were in Middle Earth, their exploding tags had become extremely valuable. With Sakura's particular talents available to them they would save their tags as long as they could. The dam was a rough-hewn but strong construction of wood and metal – the main strength coming from the struts that braced the logs across the power of the water. Naruto threw a kunai at the nearest guard as he continued up the side of the bank. Sakura remained at the base of the dam, clinging to the shadows as Naruto dispatched the other two orcs.

Similarly to their comrades down below they were not as attentive to their duties as they should have been and Naruto was able to appear behind the second orc and slit his throat without alerting the final guard. The last orc was walking slowly along the opposite bank and was carrying a torch that illuminated the area around him. Naruto waited until it had turned away from him before alighting on the dam itself and crossing, the water washing up against his feet as he ran. Disappearing into the shadows in the tree line he remained still until the orc passed him on its return to the dam wall. It had barely passed him when Naruto slid a kunai into its back from behind and caught the torch as it fell from its nerveless hand. He continued to the dam to conceal from any enemies watching that something had happened to their guard and once he reached the edge waved the torch to give Sakura the signal.

Sakura caught a glimpse of Naruto's mask from the top of the dam and set to work. While Naruto had been eliminating the orcs above she had concentrated on locating points of weakness in the dam's structure, using the flickering light from the torches along its sides. A solid blow to the supporting struts should ensure that the water pressure did the majority of the work. Once she was sure Naruto was clear she leapt from the shadows, her chakra curling blue around her fist as she slammed it into the wooden beam.

The wood shattered under the force of the blow, the metal groaning as it stretched and tore. She turned on the spot and aimed a square kick at the adjacent pillar. She had chosen two of the most central struts and already the dam was starting to bow under the force. The noise had woken the nearest orcs and she could already hear the swell of alarm as it spread through the camped creatures. She moved swiftly to destroy another, conscious that if it did not give way soon she would be overcome by the assembled creatures. Suddenly by her head a leak sprung and the roaring, groaning noise intensified. Her breath caught and she forced her chakra to her legs to spring from the path of the water.

As she landed in the trees above the dam Naruto caught her arm and pulled her in close as the ground shook with the force of nature that struggled at its bonds. The murmuring swell from below which had initially been anger at the disturbance had become alarm as they realised the danger they faced. They watched as the orcs began to flee but the water had broken free of the dam and the tidal wave moved faster than they could. The water swept away all in its path with a ferocity that awed the ninjas as the tree they were in trembled as the current ran past. In the darkness they could see as the structures that Saruman had created around his fortress were destroyed as the lights on them flickered and died as they fell into the water.

Their hearts stopped for a brief second as the water reached the tower with enough force to shake the building. Intellectually they knew Sai would be safe even if the tower fell but it could not remove the brief moment of fear for him. As it reached the tower it also began pouring into the holes cut into the ground. Huge plumes of steam rose along with the screams of those with no escape from the caverns. The build-up of water was so great that the volume needed to fill the caverns barely reduced the level that swirled away into the trees around what had been the banks of the river.

After a few moments the cacophonous noise began to die down and the waters began to level. As the torches and fires had been extinguished the land had been plunged into near darkness and the two ninjas could only see as far as the light cast by the torch Naruto held. In the aftermath all was quiet and they could not sense any orcs nearby. They descended from the trees and leapt onto the surface of the water at the base of the dam. The sheer force of the river ensured that there were no straggling orcs as they had simply been washed away. Climbing the tower again they opened the door to Saruman's study.

As they had predicted Saruman's servants had realised something must have happened to their master. Sai reappeared from the door to the throne room, his katana coated with the dark black blood of the orcs. He relayed that the servants had broken through the door but all but the leader had fled on seeing the body of the wizard.

"_Was it one of those new breeds?"_ asked Naruto.

Sai shook his head, "_It was large but it was not like the picture,"_ he showed them his arm, a jagged slice cut through the underside of his forearm where he been forced to raise it to protect his face, "_It was a well-trained fighter though, and I was careless."_

"_They're gone though?"_ asked Naruto as Sakura moved forward to tend to Sai's injury.

"_For now at least,"_ answered Sai.

Sakura held his arm gently and pulled away his torn sleeve. The cut was ugly but not deep and he had barely lost any blood. Her chakra, green this time, gathered around her hands once again as she scanned the wound for any poisons. She could not feel any corruption and so began the slow process of re-attaching the blood vessels and sealing the skin together. Once she was satisfied his arm would keep until they had more time she wrapped a bandage around it as Naruto hovered over her shoulder.

They then returned to their task of rifling through Saruman's documents in the hope of locating anything that may prove useful to the fellowship.

Under a stone paperweight Sakura discovered an unrolled scroll that appeared to be a list of some sort. The bottom of it was covered in what looked like spots of blood that had been smeared by thumb prints. They were all different from what she could see and the blood was definitely more human than orc, being a lighter red rather than black.

"_A list of allies maybe?" _asked Naruto, glancing over at it from further down the table.

"_If he has human allies why would he be creating _orcs_?"_ asked Sai.

"_The more allies the better I suppose, besides, if these are supposed to be signatures," _she gestured to the bloodstains, "_then it means whoever is listed here can't read or write – not an ideal comrade."_

"_Technically we can't read or write here either,"_ said Sai, smiling slightly at the fondly exasperated look she gave him.

"_What did Boromir say about those people from the South, _Hara- Hara_-?" _asked Naruto.

"Haradrim. _Maybe, but they would be very far north, and would have had to cross _Gondor_ to get here. Wouldn't Boromir's soldiers have dealt with them?"_ wondered Sai.

"_We'll show it to Gandalf, I suppose it might not mean anything but we can't risk it," _said Sakura, "_You two found anything?"_

Sai was in the process of shifting a pile of papers that seemed to have designs for siege-towers in various stages of completion. Sakura moved to his side and they began to quietly discuss which illustrations would be the most useful.

Sighing Naruto cast an eye over the room. Intelligence gathering of this nature did not run to his skills. His areas of reconnaissance tended to focus on the movements and abilities of living targets rather than those written down. This was especially true when they were in a land where he did not have a hope of understanding any of the text. His comrades, Sakura especially, loved paper documents and he could only hope that the fact they could not understand them would allow them to leave before the sun rose. Sakura and Sai had spent three consecutive days in the underground vaults of the Uchiha compound before a mission had smoked them out.

The orb on the table caught his attention. Sai had said Saruman spent the majority of his time with it – perhaps there was something it could tell them. Looking back he could see that little would shake Sai and Sakura from their animated discussion regarding which were the most useful scrolls, so he would not be interrupted. Naruto had not been able to hear the Ring but he had definitely heard the whispering coming from the orb and shared Sai's suspicion that it had somehow seen them and warned Saruman. There was nothing coming from it now as he walked around it, viewing it from all angles as he did so.

It seemed to be made of fine crystal and there were no visible tool marks marring its surface. There was no colour or movement inside it as he could see a distorted view of the room through it. The plinth it rested on was free of any decoration and he could not see anything that looked like the various forms of writing he had so far seen in Middle Earth. Expanding his senses he could feel something of a latent thread of energy from deep within the core of the sphere but nothing overt. He could feel Kyuubi was uneasy, the psychosomatic tightness in his chest told him the great beast was pacing his cage. After the years of dealing with Kyuubi's rages he was adept at ignoring the feelings of the sealed nine-tails lest he lose control over the seal through second-hand emotion.

If Saruman had been using this orb then it was bound to have more information contained within than what he had consigned to paper. Taking a bracing breath he placed his hand on the stone.

Sakura and Sai felt a huge wave of energy manifest from the centre of the room and then die away almost immediately. The force of it was such that all the candles in the room were extinguished, leaving only the firelight from the grate illuminating the room. Spinning around they were too disorientated to catch Naruto as he fell unconscious away from the orb in the centre of the room.

Sakura cried out and ran to him, dropping to her knees to cradle his head. Sai followed immediately, but the orb caught his attention. For the briefest moment he swore he saw a giant eye, wreathed in flame and piercing into his mind. It lingered for less than a tenth of a second but Sai recognised it from Frodo's descriptions. They had been seen.

He saw a heavy cloth draped over the back of the low chair near Saruman's desk and reached for it, throwing it over the orb to cover it. Once this was done the room seemed quieter somehow, a sense that something had been removed that they only noticed in its absence. Sai cursed himself for having delayed observing the orb – he should have listened to his immediate instinct and dealt with the danger before allowing Naruto to fall prey to it.

He knelt beside his friend and waited anxiously as Sakura attempted to revive him. He could see easily enough that Naruto was merely unconscious, his breaths oddly deep and even as if he were merely sleeping. By contrast Sakura's breaths were coming in quick and short as she tried to will away the panic he could feel building in her frame.

"_He won't wake up Sai," _she said, her voice stiltedly calm as it always was when she was under such pressure.

"_Keep trying Sakura, he's going to be fine,"_ replied Sai. In truth he had never fully grasped why people liked to be reassured in such a way, when he could not guarantee that he was correct, but it seemed to calm her slightly.

"_He's not responding – and the Kyuubi isn't reacting to my chakra like he normally does – what the hell is that thing?"_ she gritted out from between her clenched teeth as her chakra flowed into Naruto, desperately trying to locate the cause of his slumber.

"_I saw the eye. The one Frodo says he saw when he touched the Ring,"_ said Sai, his voice grim.

"_What are we going to do?"_ asked Sakura.

"_We must leave here, meet with Gandalf, it won't be safe to stay if we have to fight and protect Naruto. I'll gather these documents and collect our bags from the trees, you carry Naruto,"_ Sai stated firmly.

Sakura nodded appreciating, not for the first time, Sai's strategic skills and the confidence she drew from them, "_Should we take that thing?"_

Sai thought for a second, "_I don't like the thought of it being with us – what if the same thing should happen to us?"_

"_But Gandalf might not know what's wrong with Naruto if he doesn't have it – look, Naruto took his gloves off when he came in, they had blood all over them, he must have touched it with his bare hands," _said Sakura.

"_Alright, I'll wrap it in this cloth and carry it in that bag by the fire," _nodded Sai, although it was clear from his body language that he was not thoroughly convinced.

Sakura stood, flooded her muscles with chakra and heaved Naruto up and over her shoulder. Sai could carry him easier given his height but would tire sooner than Sakura and they had to move to a safe distance with all haste.

"_Be careful Sai,"_ she said as she watched her friend gingerly manoeuvring the cloth around the orb and into a leather satchel that he'd emptied of the papers it had contained.

Once he was sure it was as contained as he could make it, given that he dare not attempt to seal it into a scroll without knowing its capabilities, he collected the papers they had deemed most significant and packed them around the orb. It was likely that the main doorway would be underwater so they exited in the same manner as they had entered, the water rippling as they landed on its surface. All was still and there was no sign of any living creatures in the near vicinity.

"_We'll head to that copse of trees at the Gap that Aragorn marked, it should conceal us well enough and I'll send a clone to the fellowship with the news," _said Sai.

Sakura nodded and the two sped away from the tower, leaving the destruction in their wake.

XXXXX

The last watch of the night usually belonged to Sam as he had taken on the unofficial role of cook and prepared the fellowship's breakfast as well as their travelling rations for the day ahead. Although he was surrounded by his comrades he felt unnervingly alone in the still half-light of the morning. The fellowship slept lightly, the smallest of unfamiliar sounds were enough to rouse the warriors that travelled with them. Sam knew Gimli found the way Gandalf and Legolas slept with their eyes open to be unnatural but he found it somewhat reassuring.

He did not know how long the oatmeal ration would have to last them, despite Boromir's assurances of its availability in Rohan, but breakfast was the most important meal of the day. This was especially true given the way Frodo had not yet regained the weight he had lost after his injury. He was stoking the fire under the pot when Sai appeared suddenly from the path ahead and moved swiftly to join the company.

Sam knocked his ladle against the pan to wake the others as Sai sank into a crouch, his arms braced between his legs. Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli were awake and aware instantaneously with the long practice of warriors whose very lives could depend on such reactions. It was more difficult to tell sleep from wakefulness when it came to Gandalf and Legolas but they too rose from their bedrolls to congregate by the fire. The hobbits were the last to waken but soon Sai had the fellowship alert.

Sam had not noticed immediately but Sai seemed fatigued in a manner he could not remember seeing the ninja before. His posture told of a lengthy journey made in a short period and Sam could see that this was worrying Gandalf.

"Sai, what news?" asked Aragorn, pouring a cup of water from his water skin to give to Sai.

Sai looked up but refused the water despite the dryness of his throat as evidenced by his voice when he spoke, "This is simply a clone. Sai is ahead at the gnarled trees at the Gap of Rohan, those you marked on his map Aragorn. There has been an incident."

Boromir leaned forward, careful not to touch the clone for fear of destroying it, "Are they well, injured? Must we depart?"

"They are in no immediate danger. The assassination of Saruman was completed and the dam in the River Isen has been destroyed. However Naruto has fallen into a deep sleep and Sakura is unable to wake him. They need your skills Gandalf," said the clone, his voice expressionless as Sai had directed his energy towards creating a clone that could make the journey rather than to pass as himself.

The hobbits gasped on hearing the news and Boromir's face turned ashen at the fate of his friend.

"What information do you have?" asked Gandalf.

"There was an orb in Saruman's study. Naruto placed a hand on it, fell unconscious and they have not been able to revive him since," related the clone.

"The palantír!" exclaimed Gandalf.

"Palantír?" asked Gimli, the ever practical dwarf was already packing away his sleeping roll in preparation for their depature.

"The seeing stones of the Noldor. I knew Saruman possessed one but I cannot tell how many remain, or where they might be found," replied Gandalf.

"I thought such artefacts had been lost?" queried Legolas.

"I had heard rumours, but until I had seen that of Saruman I too thought they had. This is a serious matter my friends, if Sauron were to also possess one there is no telling what he may have learned from Naruto."

"Do all those who use the seeing stones fall into a deep sleep?" asked Aragorn, following Gimli's example.

"It takes skill to wield such a powerful creation, and if what I fear is true then Sauron may have overpowered Naruto's mind through it. He could have had no experience with such an object, and could not have known what he was dealing with," said Gandalf, "We must make haste to them and hope that we are not too late.

XXXXX

The clone had told them that they were but a few hours travel behind the ninjas and disappeared from existence in a cloud of white smoke. Gandalf pushed the fellowship as hard as they had travelled since leaving Rivendell. His agitation was contagious and there was little in the way of chatter, even between Legolas and Gimli who had been needling each other relentlessly during their waking hours. They could not hope to move as swiftly as the ninja but Aragorn was confident of reaching their destination before nightfall.

His prediction was correct and the weary fellowship saw the copse appear as the sun was dipping below the horizon. Sai, the real Sai they supposed, appeared from between the trees as soon as he heard their approach. Sam tied Bill to one of the trunks and followed the fellowship into the snarl of undergrowth between the twisted trunks. The ninjas had made a clearing in the protective space afforded to them and in it lay Naruto. Sakura hovered by his side, her shoulders tense and her posture rigid as she kept a vigil over him. Her mask remained in place so they could not read her expression but her eyes revealed her worry as she fixed them on Gandalf.

Boromir was struck by how unnatural the situation was – Naruto was such a colourful, vibrant young man it was unnerving to see him laying prone on the ground. Sakura had removed his mask and they could see he had not the pale, feverish complexion of one struck down by illness or injury. His skin kept its deep tan and his dirty blond hair fell around a face unmarred by stress. It was as Sai's clone had told them – he appeared to be simply in a deep sleep.

Gandalf swiftly knelt beside the man, attempting to dismiss the observation that Naruto's youth was only emphasised by his state, and looked to the other ninjas.

"Do you have the palantír?" he asked.

Sai nodded, pointing to the leather satchel that lay at the base of the tree. Aragorn moved towards it but Gandalf shook his head, such an item would have to be examined with the utmost care.

"Can you help him Gandalf?" asked Sakura, her voice was strong and firm.

"I shall do my best," the wizard replied, hoping desperately that it would be enough.

XXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh My God. I'm sorry this has taken so long but I've suddenly come down with a case of the block like you wouldn't believe!**

**So this chapter is pretty terrible but at least I've managed to get something down although it's taken me days and days! I know what I want to say but it never comes out right.**

**Ok, enough whining, I've invented (sort of) a character here and a lot of interesting things are learned by everyone!**

**As usual I love any comments and hope you all haven't found too much to complain about!**

XXXXX

Gandalf wasted no time in focussing his energy onto Naruto's prone form. Aragorn knelt next to his old friend though it was unlikely his field-based medicinal skills would be of use. Sakura tensed at the prospect of allowing another so close to Naruto in his present condition – even if it was someone in who she had a measure of trust. Sai slipped away from the group to patrol the tree line in case of any unwanted attention. His movements spoke of his agitation and he often cast his eyes to the sky as if he felt eyes watching him.

The hobbits crowded closer as Gandalf closed his eyes and began whispering softly under his breath. The wizard's old hands rested on Naruto's sternum as he sought the cause of the unnatural sleep. He spoke in a language that Sakura had not heard before though it seemed that Aragorn and Legolas recognised the lyrical tongue. Boromir and Gimli stood silently at the edge of the group, unwilling to cause any disturbance that might hinder the recovery of their friend. For soldiers, with no knowledge of healing beyond dressing wounds, the time passed slowly.

Gandalf frowned and shifted his hands to Naruto's head. He seemed to concentrate and those around felt a pull as if he was drawing on their energies to revive Naruto. The tension in the air seemed to build and Sakura tensed.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes opened, but they were not the usual deep cerulean, but red with an elongated pupil. His deep breathing changed to a more rapid pace and Gandalf and Aragorn withdrew, alarmed. An orange film of energy leaked from his skin and surrounded him and Sakura motioned for the fellowship to step back. The heat of it prickled at their eyes and heated the metal chain that held the ring, causing Frodo to gasp and prise the chain from his skin.

"_He's safe,"_ Sakura stated, her tone firm as she placed herself in Naruto's field of vision.

Sai appeared, drawn by the energy swirling around his friend and stood between the hobbits and Naruto, as if to shield them. Aragorn's hand rested on his sword, a reflex. The force emanating from Naruto was almost as a physical force that seemed to draw the air from their lungs and leave them near gasping for breath.

A few seconds after Sakura spoke the red seemed to bleed from Naruto's eyes and the blue returned – Naruto shook his head slowly and came to. He frowned as he took in the defensive stances of the group and raised his hands, turning over his right hand to see the palm that had touched the palantír. The skin was unmarked.

"_Naruto, are you alright?"_ asked Sakura, her voice full of the relief she felt.

"_Yeah. _Yes, I think so," he answered, rubbing the back of his head and stretching his uncomfortable muscles.

The silence in the copse of trees was oppressive as the fellowship attempted to come to terms with the danger they had seen from their friend and ally.

"There is something you have not told us," said Aragorn, his face set.

Naruto looked up at him in confusion and then back to Sakura and Sai who had relaxed their stances and sat either side of him. The hobbits had huddled around the others, their expressions fearful. Legolas and Gandalf appeared shaken, while Boromir and Gimli were again prepared to reserve judgement until the matter had been explained to them. They were already beyond their element when it came to such magics but they trusted Naruto.

"We have concealed nothing," Sai answered carefully.

"That was not Naruto who first awoke," said Gandalf, "it was an old evil, powerful and enraged, I could feel it."

Naruto sighed, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes, "He is called _Kyuubi or Kurama_."

"_Kyuubi_?" asked Boromir, the unfamiliar name sliding awkwardly from his tongue.

Sai nodded, "He is one of the great tailed beasts, the nine-tails. He took the shape of a fox, many metres tall, when he was free."

"A tailed beast?" Boromir asked again.

"They are like ... spirits? _Kurama_ was as a natural disaster, appearing without warning to cleanse places of dark human excesses," answered Sakura, "However those with the Sharingan could control him and he was set upon our village by Uchiha Obito – Naruto's mother and father sacrificed themselves to seal him within Naruto after Obito had freed him."

"He is imprisoned? Inside Naruto?" asked Legolas in horror, the idea of such a corruption was beyond abhorrent to an elf.

"The _Kyuubi_ has the power to destroy all that stands in its path. If not for Naruto we would have all been lost," said Sakura, her tone suggesting restrained umbrage at the elf's reaction.

"How could your body hope to contain such a force?" asked Gandalf, still shaken at his contact with the nine-tails.

Naruto placed a hand over his stomach and lifted his shirt to reveal the complicated seal around his navel. Around it they could see his tan skin marred with the evidence of a warrior's life – white scars littered the exposed flesh. Many of the fellowship wished for a closer look but held back, fearful of the beast that had awoken instead of their friend.

"He is my friend now," Naruto answered simply, smiling slightly as Kyuubi scoffed within his mind.

While Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas remained disturbed, Gimli and Boromir could not suppress a smile at the straightforward reasoning that seemed to characterise Naruto. The hobbits were unsure as to how to react – the energy that had emanated from Naruto had been terrifying but Sakura only had to tell this _Kurama _that Naruto was safe to make it withdraw.

"He is your friend now? Was it not always so?" asked Gimli, realising that the others needed a more positive impression of the creature that dwelled inside their comrade.

Naruto laughed aloud, the sound relaxing after the fear that his unnatural sleep had brought the others, "No, he had only been free from my mother for a short while before he was closed within me again. He hated humans and hated me as his cage the most. We have reached an understanding over the years and I trust him with my life. He is not sorry for frightening you, that is not in his nature, but he only did so to protect me."

Gandalf shook his head, attempting to free himself from the memory of the old and angry beast that he had encountered, "Do you remember anything from the palantír?"

"The palantír?" he asked.

"The seeing stone, the crystal orb from Saruman's study?"Gandalf pressed him for answers, trying to keep the anxiety from his voice for fear of alarming the others.

"Oh. Only some," he held his head between his hands as he tried to remember, "there was a bright light and I could see a tree and then an older man with grey hair standing in a room that overlooked the tree."

"How did the man appear?" interrupted Boromir, his face suddenly drawn.

Naruto lifted his head to look at Boromir, "He looked really like you."

"And the tree?" Boromir's voice was resigned.

"It was white and there were no leaves on it, it had guards standing around it?" Naruto chewed his lip as he fought to bring the hazy details to mind.

Boromir brought a hand to his face and closed his eyes. The hobbits looked on curiously, as did Legolas and Gimli, while Aragorn and Gandalf shared a pointed glance.

"What significance has this vision?" asked Gimli, annoyed at the lack of explanation.

"He saw my father, and the White tree of Gondor that lies in Minas Tirith, what could it mean Gandalf? Naruto, did you see a man younger than I, more in common with my father than I, perhaps carrying a bow?" Boromir asked, his voice showing the repressed emotions as he tried not to fret over his family's safety.

Naruto shook his head and the group turned to Gandalf for an explanation.

"What else did you see?" the wizard asked, sinking down onto a fallen branch.

"I did not see anything beyond that – _Kurama_ broke the connection, he hates any invasion of his space," answered Naruto.

"I saw the eye," stated Sai quietly.

The others drew a sharp breath and Frodo winced as he felt the Ring suddenly increase in weight at the mention of its master.

"Tell me everything, Sai."

"When Naruto had fallen unconscious we approached him, I looked to the orb and the eye was present – it felt as though it saw right through me. I covered it with a cloth and it was as though the room was empty once again," Sai answered.

Gandalf stroked his beard as he pondered the effect the palantír had caused. It seemed that the spirit that resided in Naruto was powerful enough to prevent Sauron from taking advantage of the young man and perhaps that meant their secrets were safe. The fact that Sai had been seen meant that the ninjas' presence was no longer unknown to the Dark Lord. However it may be that without Saruman's knowledge Sauron would not understand their significance.

"Boromir, has your father ever mentioned a palantír?" asked Gandalf.

"Not that I recall, but since mother died he started passing more and more time in his study. His behaviour has also become erratic of late," Boromir mused, he did not wish to reveal the depths of his father's rages or bouts of melancholy out of respect but he was relieved to discuss the matter.

"I have heard no mention of such an object from any sources during my travels," interjected Aragorn. He did not wish to explicitly state that he had fought alongside Boromir's father many years earlier but knew Gandalf would catch the hidden meaning.

Gandalf nodded, "Has there been instances where he has anticipated an event before it occurred?"

Boromir paced silently as he considered the wizard's question. His father had not always been such a secretive man but in the months before he had left for Rivendell there had been almost no speaking to him. Boromir and the guard had been stretched as thin as they had ever been to protect their lands from the shadow that stretched from Mordor. He had not seen his father in person since the night before he departed, and before then it was his unexpected arrival after their victory at Osgiliath. However the more he considered events that he had partaken in the more they became clearer to him.

"It is true that the men and I have often questioned the more unusual of his orders in the past. At times his commands seemed disjointed, removed from the intelligence that my brother and his rangers had gathered, and directed us to places we thought would have been of no interest to Sauron. In the early days of my captaincy our doubts were always proved false by the appearance of enemy activity. However more recently the guard has followed his orders and nothing has come of them, and in the worst times we have been stretched too thin to prevent other troubles because of them," Boromir mused aloud.

"You say that his manner has been deteriorating during this time too?" asked Gandalf gently, aware that this was a sensitive issue.

Boromir grimaced, "Yes, he has ever been a stern man but his manner with my brother leaves much to be desired while he finds no fault with me. What say you to this Gandalf?"

"I fear that Naruto's vision may have been accurate. If your father is in possession of a palantír it could well explain his behaviour. It seems certain now that Sauron has such a seeing stone. Your father has always been possessed of a strong will and the palantír served him well for a time. If I was to theorise I would suspect that Sauron has learned of the connection your father has been exploiting and has turned it against him," explained Gandalf.

"What shall we do?"

Gandalf sighed, "At present, nothing. We must keep moving to avoid detection. One thing is certain: the Ringbearer cannot go to Minas Tirith."

Frodo lowered his head in recognition of this statement. Boromir looked like he desired to protest but Gandalf's words rang true. His father would stop at little to seize the Ring, he had been so insistent that Boromir ensure it was delivered to him, and then it would change him as sure as it had Isildur.

"The city provides the optimal place to supply ourselves before the last leg of the journey," noted Sai.

"Indeed, but as Boromir will no doubt tell you, the guards will be obey any order given to them by their steward and it will put Frodo at risk. Even if we were to talk Denethor down from his goal of somehow using the Ring, an unlikely endeavour if Sauron has polluted his mind, there are many others within the city who consider it to be a valid course of action. We shall make a decision closer to the time. We should rest tonight and continue our journey into Rohan tomorrow," Gandalf explained.

"What shall we do with the palantír?" asked Sakura.

"I will keep it, pass the bag to me," replied Gandalf, taking the bag from Sai and strapping it to his pack, "It would be best if you all forget it is even here, you saw what it did to Naruto."

The fellowship agreed and resolved to enjoy the longer evening sleep than they were usually afforded. The revelations they had heard from Naruto and the knowledge that Sauron may have some reckoning of their actions had left them with much to consider. There was also the task of sorting out their even more confused feelings regarding the ninjas.

More than one calculating glance was sent their way as they chattered quietly amongst themselves while preparing to sleep. Their culture was becoming more and more alien the more the fellowship learned of it. It was strange that the idea of old and powerful demonic forces were in some ways more recognisable to those from Middle Earth than the ninjas' cloak-and-dagger way of life.

It was the hobbits that took to these developments easier than their fellows. After leaving the shire their learning curve of the world outside had been exponential and these events were just one more thing among many to be experienced. Legolas and Aragorn, and their rigorous elvish upbringing found their culture more difficult. With the elvish notions of body purity Legolas found _Kurama_ to be abhorrent - and he knew he would struggle to keep the knowledge from colouring his interactions with Naruto.

Sai and Sakura were beyond relieved that Naruto was safe and well but shared in his unease at having to have shared the existence of _Kurama._ It was information that the fellowship had not needed to know, neither was it ideal that Sauron had learned of him. Although _Kurama_ had severed the connection the Dark Lord had made with Naruto's mind there was no telling just how much he could have seen.

As they ate and slept there was barely any conversation as the entire fellowship wrestled with their own thoughts.

XXXXXX

The passage through the Gap of Rohan had been at once eased and made more difficult by the efforts of the ninjas. The water level had not had time to drain from around the tower and the Isen ran high over its banks as they headed for the ford. Along the way they passed many orc carcasses but although the ninjas kept a watchful eye they did not see the new breed that Saruman may have been working on.

They had yet to pass this information along, as Naruto's brush with the palantír had been a more pressing matter. However once they could talk to the wizard alone they would have to give Gandalf the papers they had taken from Saruman's study. Boromir was confident Rohan would remain friendly to them, based on his relationship with the ruling family, but there was no way to tell just how far Saruman's influence had reached.

Once they were fully inside Rohan's borders the land became more open – the dense forests of the other side of the mountain range giving way to rolling plains – except for one forest they could see.

"Where is that?" Sakura asked, as the fellowship rested, pointing to the dark forest.

"That's Fangorn Forest, it was once a beautiful place, when the ents were more plentiful," replied Gandalf, looking Northwards in the direction she faced.

"Ents?" asked Sai, he was sure they had not been mentioned in the extensive list of peoples and creatures given to them previously.

Merry perked up, excited to have a chance to share his knowledge rather than always having to rely on the others, "They're tree herders. They're trees who can move and speak to each other. They protected and cared for the other trees in the forest – but no one's seen or heard of them in years. Folks in the shire think they're just a story."

Gandalf smiled over at the young hobbit, "A great many things are just stories to Shirelings," he said in an amused tone.

"If it wasn't for Uncle Bilbo we might have gone on thinking they were too," laughed Frodo.

The others smiled at each other – it was good to see a little levity from the Ringbearer, especially of late.

"The trees there are very old, and without elves or ents they've lost their way, become as wild trees," said Legolas, looking wistfully over towards Fangorn.

"Trees are _trees_," muttered Gimli, forcing Boromir to drop his face behind his water skein to hide his smile as Legolas whipped round, offended in the extreme.

Aragorn gave the smirking man an unimpressed look for encouraging them and spoke loudly over Legolas in the hopes of quelling the argument before it could gain traction, "How far is it to Edoras? It would benefit us to resupply and gather any new knowledge of the enemy from the Rohirrim."

"I'd say two more days at the current speed of travel," said Sai, flicking through his sketchpad to find an unused page to draw the forest from this distance.

"We should pass Helm's Deep along the way," noted Aragorn as he unfurled the map to their current location, "You'd like it Gimli, the Deeping Wall has saved the lives of the people on many occasions."

"A fortress?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, built into the mountainside – they say its walls are unimpeachable," he replied.

"Useful," remarked Naruto from his position lying with his eyes closed against the sun.

"Do you have such buildings?" asked Boromir, having recovered from his amusement at the interplay between elf and dwarf.

"Well, some places do I suppose. Konoha has a wall that runs around it but it can hardly be said to be a fortress wall," said Sakura.

"You could call the Hokage's tower a fortress," mused Sai, the landscape taking shape under his hand as he half-listened to the conversation around him.

"Only when Tsunade_-baachan_ is in it," said Naruto.

"Naruto!" chided Sakura, though she knew Naruto was grinning under his mask.

"You all use titles after people's names to show respect right? What does that mean?" asked Pippin, always keen for learning something that seemed to make people smile.

Sakura huffed, "It means 'old lady'."

"Such things are very offensive to the more mature amongst us," said Gandalf, giving Pippin a pointed look when he shared a gleeful glance with Merry.

The road they continued along was well travelled, both on foot and by transport such as horses and carts. For the fellowship, who had been traversing over rough terrain for the previous weeks, it was something of a joy to walk along an even track. Aragorn assured the ninjas and hobbits that before the shadow had started to spread from Isengard this road had been a busy thoroughfare. However with the threat of roving orc patrols, or perhaps worse in the form of the Black Riders, they passed no other living creatures on their way. Occasionally in the distance they saw evidence of settlements in small clustered buildings with the smoke from fires rising lazily into the sky. However it was clear that the people of Rohan were no longer straying far from the meagre protection of their homes.

Later that day they came to a simple wooden sign that marked a fork in the road. If they continued straight they would come to Edoras, if they turned off to the right then they would come to Helm's Deep. The distance was too great to see the great fortress as the hills of the plains hid the base of the mountains from view but they discussed the notion of returning this way to view it more closely. Gimli would always be interested in the workings of stone, even if it were not by dwarves, though it was clear that Legolas was less than keen.

The next day, after they had camped some distance from the road with the intention of avoiding potential threats travelling along it, Legolas held up a hand to motion for the fellowship to stop.

"What do you see Legolas?" asked Aragorn, resting his hand once more on the pommel of his sword.

"Riders approach, a small party," replied Legolas, his elf eyes narrowed as he attempted to identify them.

"Foes?" asked Gandalf.

"Nay, Rohirrim," stated Legolas, his certainty allowing the fellowship to ease themselves from their battle-ready stances.

Legolas' keen vision was proven correct as soon the riders of the Riddermark drew up to them. The leader of dozen men advanced, his face hidden behind a helmet with a long plume flowing from the centre.

"A strange company enters our lands indeed," he said, casting his eye over the gathered group of races, "State your identity, and your business within Rohan."

Boromir stepped forward, "It is the Captain-General of Gondor, Boromir son of Denethor the Steward of Gondor, and these are my travelling companions."

The leader nodded, evidently recognising Boromir, and swung down from his horse to clasp hands firmly with the Gondorian, "Indeed, I recognise the steward's son, too long has it been since our peoples have had contact."

"Indeed my friend, your name?" asked Boromir.

"Haleth my Lord."

"Named after the son of Helm Hammerhand?" asked Gandalf, moving forward also.

"Aye, Gandalf Stormcrow, it has been many years since we have had your counsel," Haleth replied.

"A fault of my own I assure you, we come to Edoras as part of a long journey," said Gandalf, implicitly asking for permission to continue on to the great Hold of the Eorlingas.

"You come at a dark time, our Lord Théoden lays deathly ill and the poison spread by the Wormtongue still lingers in his hall," said Haleth, almost spitting the name of the King's advisor, "the Dunlendings attack our farms and word of orcs burning the countryside have reached us."

"What of Théodred? Or his cousin Eomer, what news of my old friends?" asked Boromir.

"His Highness Lord Théodred has taken his father's seat to call our response to the dangers we face, he is in Edoras now. Our Lord Eomer and his riders have yet to return from a sighting of orcs the like of which we have never seen before," replied Haleth.

Sakura, Sai and Naruto shared a significant look. They would have to reveal their suspicions on the nature of these new orcs to Gandalf as soon as they could without panicking the hobbits.

"May we proceed? Perhaps Gandalf may be of assistance to Théoden," pressed Boromir.

Haleth again looked over the company Boromir kept, "I trust you my Lord, but we must be wary of spies of the Dark Lord, and of Saruman."

Gandalf smiled, "I commend your caution but we can be trusted, as I am sure you will agree once you know of our purpose. In truth, you need not worry of Saruman – he can no longer pose a threat to your lands."

Haleth wavered, "What do you mean Gandalf?"

"All will be explained once we reach Edoras, the road is not safe for travellers such as ourselves. I have never done your country wrong, and neither has Boromir, nor Aragorn the ranger. We must continue to your Lord's hall," said the wizard, smiling kindly at the man.

Haleth turned to his fellow riders and walked to them to conference on the matter of whether they should allow the strangers that accompanied the trusted personage of Gandalf and Boromir into the heart of their lands. The presence of the ninjas in their strange masks made them uneasy – far more so than the childlike hobbits. Several of the men expressed wonder at the presence of a real elf and a real dwarf, races they had never expected to meet. Finally they agreed on a course of action.

"We will escort you to Edoras, and take you to our Lord Théodred. It would be unwise to forego your knowledge Gandalf, especially when Théoden may need your aid. I must warn you, Lord Boromir, that the actions of your companions will be held to you if you are willing to vouch for them," stated Haleth.

"I trust my companions and I gladly offer my word as proof of their worthiness," answered Boromir, putting a fist to his chest and bowing to formalise the oath.

Haleth nodded, "Indeed, then come, Edoras is not much further."

He mounted his horse with such ease and practiced grace that even the ninjas were impressed by his bearing. He motioned for his riders to circle the fellowship and they set an easy pace, mindful of the shorter members of the fellowship.

Soon a hill rising from the plain came into view and several gasps were heard from the fellowship as they gazed on the city of Edoras, shining brightly in the weak sunlight.

XXXXX

R/R


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, sorry about the wait!**

**Now for the massive author notes for replying to reviews:**

**Nadalada – AU is what this baby's all about!**

**Transcendent Oddity – You wait and see.**

**CalcBoy91 – Théodred is a nice addition, gives me more scope so I don't have to change set characters as much to fit.**

**A.K – You're damn right it's hard, and I'm certainly no Tolkien, but I am hoping for the characters to all end up where they should be at the end.**

**Dirac Blade – The fellowship actually saw and felt Kurama, they couldn't really cover it up without endangering relations. Besides, everyone in the ninja world knows about it and it's not like anyone can copy it or use it to their advantage really as it's all inside Naruto.**

**Guest (whoever you are!) – I love LOTR nerds and I'm proud to call myself one of them, but hell, I'm just writing a silly story!**

**Uchiha Glaurung – To be honest, I have a few ideas about how to balance everything out but this is very much an experiment and a few things might not play out as well as I'd like them, but keep reading to see!**

**Exollion – Come on now, be fair. Pseudo-Japanese are going to be shorter than pseudo-westerners and if you read it I say that 'one' was barely over five foot which is Sakura as she, as a pseudo-Japanese woman, wouldn't be much taller than that average.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**XXXXX**

There was a pall over the city that reached them as soon as they passed through the wooden gateway. It was reflected in the faces of the bowed inhabitants who regarded them with open suspicion and hostility as they passed. It was reflected in the silence that that did not befit a thriving town and allowed them to hear their own footsteps. The hobbits gathered close together behind Gandalf and even Boromir remained near the group rather than striding ahead with Haleth.

The guards at the doors watched their approach warily as they ascended the stairs towards Théoden's hall. Such dark times left them anxious over visitors to their centre of power though lately the threat had been contained within it.

"Hold, state your business," the guard stated as they reached them, the two guards behind him crossing their spears over the door to repel them should they attempt a rush.

Haleth stepped forwards, his other riders had dispersed once they had reached the town, "Gandalf Stormcrow, and Boromir of Gondor, plus their travelling party seek an audience with our lord."

The guards shared a look, nodding to Boromir in recognition and shifting under Gandalf's impatient stare. They discussed the matter in quiet whispers that Legolas pretended not to hear clearly and finally sent one of their number inside to consult with their king. After a few minutes another man appeared from the hall and beckoned them inside.

Entering the darker hall their eyes began to adjust and they listened to an advisor whispering harshly to the figure pacing the ground before the throne.

"... we cannot afford ... with your father..."

The figure stopped moving on seeing their approach, "Enough, they are here now and we would be fools to turn away their aid when it is offered so freely. We have few allies as it is. Boromir, my friend!"

Boromir smiled widely and came forward, grasping the outstretched hand offered to him and pulling Théodred into an embrace, "Théodred, my Lord, such a friendly face is a sight for sore eyes."

The acting king grinned, "I could not share your sentiment more, would that Éomer were here - that would be a fine reunion! But I fear that will have to wait until we have chased the shadows from our lands. Strange companions you have brought to Edoras indeed."

He turned to the group and his sharp eyes roved over them. Like the rest of his people he was tall and fair, his blond hair falling around his shoulders. Though of a similar age to Boromir he appeared younger and had yet to grow whiskers in the manner of the other Rohirrim they had met. He may have been acting as king but his bearing was more suited to a man of action – the tension of energy being restrained to a court rather than horseback showing in his posture.

His advisors stood around the room, their faces drawn. Their lack of confidence in the decisions of their young lord was plainly read in their expressions. Boromir saw Théodred's irritation and resolved to discuss the matter with him when they had some privacy. Ironically their positions could not be further apart – all those in Gondor looked to the steward's son for guidance even when he had none to give.

"Théodred my lord," said Gandalf, "this can't be the same boy that ran around Edoras causing such trouble with his cousin."

Théodred laughed aloud, "It has been many years since you last graced these halls Gandalf, though Éomer and I can still make a commotion if need be."

"Our company comes to you for aid and supplies before we continue our journey. We can tell you all but we must be wary of the ears of the enemy that dog our steps," Gandalf continued.

"Indeed, I shall see that your needs are met and I am eager to hear of news beyond our borders for we have had troubles enough of our own to contend with. But first I must beg your aid Gandalf, it is my father..." Théodred trailed off, glancing at the company behind the wizard.

"We have heard your father lies ill. I will offer what assistance I can, permit my companion here," he gestured to Sakura who stepped forward ignoring the flurry of whispers around the room, "to join me. The others have little knowledge of healing and I would rather that they rested after their long journey."

Théodred hesitated as fearful looks crossed the faces of his advisors before bowing slightly to Sakura, "Anything that may aid my father, though it would set our minds at ease to see your face, and those of your friends."

The ninjas shared a look before tugging down their hoods and removing their masks.

Boromir smiled fondly as Naruto's sunny grin lightened the room. Gandalf gestured to them, "These are soldiers from Konohagakure – their leader gifted us their services to help us complete our quest. Naruto, Sakura and Sai – they are formidable opponents and have proved their use beyond measure in the short time they have been with us."

"I have not heard of such a place," said Théodred, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Gandalf nodded, suddenly leaning heavily on his staff, "It is a far away land. There has been very little contact between us before. I assure you, my Lord, if I could not trust them with my life, and our mission, then I would not have brought them into your hall."

Théodred shared a look with his main advisor before shaking his head, "I trust you Gandalf, and Boromir would not suffer an enemy's presence. See that our guests are attended to. If you would, Gandalf, my lady Sakura."

Sakura smiled warmly at being addressed in such a manner and followed Gandalf as they left the room through a door behind the throne.

One of the older men raised a hand and a younger man approached them, "I will see to your accommodation, if you would follow me."

Without Gandalf's legitimacy the others remained close to Boromir to see them through the social conventions of a foreign court, "Indeed, what do they call you?"

"Hama, my Lord, I am the Captain of the King's guard."

Boromir nodded – to see to their needs was far below his position but his presence would allay the fears of the servants. Hama lead them to the soldiers' quarters, apologising profusely but stating that this was the only building large enough to house them together. It was a meagre barracks but it was warm, dry and had a large fire pit in the centre that was kept stoked against the chill. To travellers who had been on the road for weeks it was more than enough. Gimli glanced around, meeting the eyes of several soldiers present in the common area.

"A lot of empty beds," he commented.

Hama's face drew tight as he nodded, "Aye, times have not been kind to Rohan. Lord Théodred will tell you what he sees fit, you will be eating in the main hall – no doubt he will wish to know all of the happenings outwith our borders."

XXXXX

Théodred led Gandalf and Sakura through an ornate doorway into a darkened bedchamber. The richly decorated fabrics and intricately carved bedposts showed that this was clearly the king's master chamber. A woman sat at the bedside holding the wizened hand of what appeared to be a very elderly man. His breathing was heavily laboured but occasionally he muttered to himself and attempted to sit before his body refused to co-operate.

The woman was beautiful – long blond hair cascaded over her shoulders but her face was pale and wan, her sharp blue eyes dulled with worry and fatigue. She looked up and the family resemblance between her and Théodred was obvious. She rose quickly, placing herself firmly between the old man and his visitors.

"How is he, Éowyn?" asked Théodred, reaching for her hand.

Without taking her eyes from the strange guests she replied, "The same, he won't wake from this trance."

"This is my cousin, the lady Éowyn, you remember Gandalf Éowyn? This is his companion Sakura of Konohagakure – she has healing skills."

Éowyn curtsied while Sakura bowed, Gandalf reached forward to take her hand, "You always were such a beautiful girl my dear, even covered in mud as you so often were."

She blushed as Théodred laughed softly, looking fondly at his cousin, "There is no time for such things now, as much as I wish there were."

"How old is the king?" asked Sakura, slowly approaching the bed.

The king appeared easily older than Gandalf; perhaps even more – his beard and hair were shades of white and grey and grew wild around his sagging face. When his eyes opened they were almost opaquely white, the same blue as his son and niece hidden behind thick cataracts.

"Not nearly half as old as he appears now, he is threescore and ten but our line is long-lived," replied Théodred.

"Was it a gradual progression to this state?" she asked.

"Aye, but only in the past months. Éomer and I have been kept so that we have barely seen him – often our orders would come to our camps rather than allowing us to return to Edoras."

"It was Gríma, Gríma and his poisons," spat Éowyn, "he did this and controlled Théoden king for his own ends."

"He was the king's advisor and once an honourable man," said Théodred, watching Sakura closely as she lifted Théoden's arm to check his pulse, "but of late he has become the snake and has been poisoning this house from within."

"Why didn't you dispose of him?" asked Sakura, feeling the strong pulse under her fingers that belied the frailty of the man through which it flowed.

"He twisted the king's command so that he was untouchable," replied Théodred, the bitterness evident in his voice.

Gandalf joined Sakura at Théoden's side, "You have separated them now?"

"Aye, a few days ago the king collapsed in the mead hall and could not be woken – either by our hands or by Gríma's. The snake was powerful but he could not make himself heir so Hama imprisoned him and sent for me. Fortunately I was barely a day's ride from here and could return to take command."

Gandalf stroked his beard, "When did this collapse occur?"

"Less than ten days ago, in the very early morning," replied Éowyn.

Sakura shared a look with the wizard, that timing could not be a coincidence.

"Do you know the cause?" asked Théodred eagerly, seeing that they had reached some sort of conclusion.

Gandalf sighed, "Sakura and her companions are known as 'ninjas' in their home – they specialise in carrying out acts that the civilian population are either unable or unwilling to do," Theodred and Eowyn stared at the young woman with the stern face, wondering just what she could do, "we could not have made it to Rohan without passing Isengard. We, along with our elvish companions planned alternative routes but Sai proposed another solution."

He sighed, looking to Sakura, "Saruman was too powerful an opponent to be met in battle. You may fear the shadows but we turn them to our advantage – we eliminated him a few days ago, in the very early morning."

Théodred and Éowyn sat still in shock. They had suspected Gríma had been poisoning the king but for Saruman to have been involved?

"Saruman has been a friend and ally to us for many years," stated Théodred, unwilling to outright accuse the young woman of being a liar.

"The Dark Lord corrupted him, he cared only for the spread of darkness," said Gandalf.

"But Saruman is one of the most powerful beings alive!" cried Théodred.

Sakura smirked slightly, the corner of her mouth rising in a manner that sent shivers down the spines of the cousins, "So is Naruto – and we are not as limited in our approach."

"I realise this is difficult to believe, Théodred, Éowyn, but I would not lie to you. Saruman's passing from this plane must be connected to Theoden's collapse – it is too coincidental."

"Did Gríma speak to the wizard?" asked Sakura, turning back to her examination of the king.

Théodred and Éowyn shared an uneasy glance, "He often acted as our ambassador to Saruman – he was well educated and Saruman seemed to prefer him to any of our warriors."

"I fear Saruman would have seen in Gríma an avenue to power over your lands once Sauron had convinced him to turn from the light – you say Gríma has also changed, physically?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, he was never handsome but now he bears the marks of corruption – we assumed it was merely his own actions destroying him so – truly Gandalf? Saruman?"

"I fear so, his powers over the minds of men were not relegated to those he saw in person – it would have been simple to ensnare your father through Gríma," Gandalf replied.

"But you said you had killed him? Wouldn't that break the spell that holds my uncle?" asked Éowyn, directing her question to Sakura who turned to Gandalf.

"Yes Gandalf, there is no doubt that Saruman is dead," she said.

Gandalf sighed, "Saruman is one of the Istari and the death of the physical form means so much less to us than it does to mortals."

"So his power lingers?" asked Sakura, her face grim.

"Only that which was already established – he cannot hinder our quest further than what he had already set in motion before your actions."

"Can you break the spell Gandalf?" Théodred asked.

"I shall try, but Saruman was very powerful – let us hope his death has weakened his hold without endangering Théoden. What do you make of it Sakura?"

"This increased age is just a mask – underneath he is still strong, once you break the spell he will recover almost instantly," she replied, "the only danger is that the increased stress during the procedure might interfere with his heart or, worse, synapses. I do not know of whatever magic you will need to use but I can stabilise him while you work," she replied.

"I confess that this body is not what it used to be – I need to rest before we can begin," said Gandalf.

"Of course, Gandalf, it should not be long until the meal is served, my father has lasted this long I'm sure another day will not harm him."

XXXXX

The mead hall was more familiar to the hobbits than the rigorous control of the elvish dining rooms. Fires burned merrily in the hearth and the tables had been moved close to it to ensure those eating did not suffer from the biting winds blowing around the exposed peak of Edoras. It was as close to a positive atmosphere as they had felt since entering Rohan. Once the food had been laid on the table the servants were dismissed, leaving the fellowship alone with Théodred and his closest advisors. He had placed guards around the doorways but out of hearing range of their conversations.

Theodred cleared his throat, "Now my friends, Gandalf has told us some of what has been happening while we have turned our gazes to our own lands. Saruman has been the cause of our strife despite appearing as a friend – how deep does his evil run?"

"The shadow of Mordor has been spreading faster than the realms of men can repel it – Boromir will attest to how strained Gondor's defences have become – but we have a plan that may turn the tide of the war."

Gandalf gestured to Frodo who undid the top button of his shirt to reveal the Ring.

"Is that ...?"

"Isildur's bane," murmured one of the advisors.

"You carry the weapon of the enemy?"

"Aye, but it is a weapon that cannot be wielded by anyone but Sauron himself – we plan to destroy it," said Gandalf gravely.

"Is it safe to tell us of this?" asked Theodred, "We have all heard the tales of the way it twists the minds of mortal men."

Gandalf nodded, lighting his pipe, "It has an insidious power and it will seek out the mind of any creature it feels will provide it with a chance to return to its master. While we remain in Edoras it will be testing the fortitude of yourself, of your advisors – knowledge of its plots are your best defence for retaining your own will against it. I trust that this knowledge will go no further than this room? The horrors of what will come if the Ring should fall into the wrong hands are unimaginable."

"You have my word Gandalf," Théodred assured him solemnly, "you truly mean to destroy it?"

"We cannot win if we do not – even if we had the men to defeat Sauron once again his life essence would remain as it is tied to the Ring."

"We will aid you in whatever way we can, but there is little we can provide for you given the shadows stalking our lands – even with Gríma's influence removed the Dunlendings and orcs burn our farms and slaughter our people."

Sakura tapped on the table and Sai withdrew the papers they had taken from Saruman's study, placing them in front of Gandalf.

"We believe that Saruman was experimenting with orcs – attempting to breed out their weaknesses though we did not see any evidence in Isengard. Haleth said that one of your generals was investigating reports of orcs larger than the normal sort? They may be the ones depicted in these illustrations," said Sai.

The table crowded closer to the wizard to view the drawings. A discussion followed where they found that several sightings of large creatures had been reported and many of these had featured the white hand printed over the helmet or face. The sign of Saruman had been ignored as they had still believed him their ally. Éomer had been dispatched to verify these sightings as the only reports had come from the few hysterical survivors that had somehow escaped the ravages of the orcs.

"We also found this," said Sai, producing the list of names signed with bloody prints, "but we cannot read your language so we do not know if it means anything."

Theodred took it from him. As he scanned the list his face became more thunderous, "This is a list of the Dunlending chiefs – several of these have sworn a truce with my father."

He passed the list to his advisors and folded his arms, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention – it seems your mission had many successful outcomes."

The ninjas bowed slightly, choosing to ignore the critical undertones carried in Theodred's speech. Boromir recognised the tone; it was the same that the fellowship had used when the ninjas had first suggested such an unorthodox strategy. Interjecting he turned the conversation to the protection of the homesteads that drew the attention of the warriors away from judging the ninja's actions by their more staid standards.

The hobbits had little to contribute to the discussion and instead focussed on listening to the ninjas relate their own experiences in defending those living outwith the main body of protection. It was somewhat reassuring to the fellowship to listen to Naruto outlining how he valued the lives of those he lived with – his destructive spirit animal had no influence over these decisions. Legolas and Aragorn were still uneasy around him but they both recognised that in these times they could not allow their personal feelings to cause a rift that may endanger the Ringbearer.

XXXXX

The next morning after a rather tense breakfast in which Éowyn peppered Gandalf and Sakura with questions regarding the health and safety of her beloved uncle, the two gathered around Théoden's bed. Théodred had been correct and there had been no change in his father's condition. Éowyn sat in a chair by the door after Gandalf had advised her to stay back in case of excess magical energy escaping from their procedure. Théodred had declined to attend, feeling his time would be better spent giving Boromir and Gimli a tour of their defences rather than hovering.

The hobbits had been allowed to sleep in and were most likely taking full advantage of the plentiful and varied foods the horselords had to offer. Aragorn and Legolas had disappeared into the stables with the stable-master to appreciate the fine mounts Rohan was famous for. Naruto and Sai had set off to explore the town but Sakura knew if there was trouble they would coincidentally have been nearby.

Sakura rubbed her hands together to get her chakra flowing correctly in her fingers as Gandalf muttered to himself as he considered how best to break Saruman's hold. Sakura was interested to see the methods used in magical healing – she was always interested in expanding her medical repertoire if she could tailor their techniques to her own skills. Finally he approached, propping up his staff against the wall and cracking his knuckles.

He laid his hands against Théoden's solar plexus in much the same manner as he did when rousing Naruto from his unnatural slumber. He nodded to Sakura who flexed her fingers over his chest, her green healing chakra flowing delicately around her hands and sinking into Théoden's body. Éowyn stood to gain a better view, the astonishment written over her striking face.

Gandalf's face twisted as he concentrated, whispering softly under his breath in a soft, lyrical language that Sakura didn't understand. Almost immediately Théoden's vitals began to fluctuate, his heart racing and his blood pressure climbing. Sakura tuned out the room to focus on regulating Théoden's blood flow to prevent him from having a cardiac arrest or a stroke.

The pitch and volume of Gandalf's chanting increased as he forced his energy to compete with Saruman's curse. Sakura increased her soothing chakra to ease the pressure being placed on Théoden's system.

The room began to fill with an unnatural energy, causing their hair to stick up and a tightness to build in their chests – still Gandalf fought to purge Saruman. The pressure built until Sakura was forced to repeatedly swallow to stop her ears from popping. Éowyn was pressed against the door, staring fearfully at her uncle.

Finally Gandalf shouted a final refrain from his healing spell. A shockwave emanated from Théoden's body as a piercing shriek rent the air, fading away to a sigh as the wave dissipated.

Gandalf panted for breath, gripping the arm of the chair beside the bed before falling into it, his strength almost totally depleted. Sakura shook her head to dispel the lingering feeling of unbalance from her affected ears and checked Théoden's vital signs.

He was definitely still alive, although his heart rate was worryingly elevated. The strange mask of corruption that had covered him was fading, dissolving almost and under her hands Théoden began to regain his youth.

Éowyn ran forward to hold her uncle's hand as the years began to fall away from him – his hair shortened and regained its golden blond colour. His skin began to glow as the wrinkles and age spots faded from it. As he opened his eyes and took a deep breath his eyes were blue, sharp and focussed. Éowyn laughed, the sound tinged with relief as she wept a little at seeing her uncle as he was meant to be.

He reached up slowly and brushed the hair back from her face, "I know your face, Éowyn."

Sakura and Gandalf shared an elated smile over the bed – their joint efforts proven as successful as they could have hoped.

XXXXX

On the viewing platform overlooking the main walls Théodred, Boromir and Gimli heard the shriek and felt the wave of energy emanate from the Golden Hall.

Théodred made to dash to his father's side but Boromir caught his arm. He was looking out over the plain, squinting at some rapidly approaching figures. Théodred joined him while Gimli was forced to stretch to see over the battlements.

As they came closer Théodred identified the main rider, slightly ahead of the others and controlling his horse expertly in its full gallop, "That's Éomer!" he exclaimed, moving towards the main gate to intercept his cousin.

The gate guards flung open the doors as Éomer and his riders thundered through and into Edoras.

Théodred waved his arms to attract his cousin's attention, "Ho, cousin! What news?"

Éomer dismounted in one swift movement, bowing to the acting king before pulling his helmet off, "Dunlendings, and orcs, larger than I've ever seen – they are heading for Edoras."

Théodred's face paled, "How long? Have we enough time to evacuate?"

"I fear not, cousin."

XXXXX

R/R


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all! I am currently back from the dead (well, without a computer) and have a new chapter for you! You won't be happy with me because although I meant to fit the battle into this chapter somehow the scene setting got away from me and turned into a chapter all on its own. However, saying as I'm back home for the holidays and have essentially stolen my parents' laptop the next chapter shouldn't be too far behind.**

**Many thanks to Girl-chama for reading this through and editing out all my mistakes!**

**Thank you all for your interest in this, and if you haven't seen The Hobbit yet, go do so immediately. Like seriously, stop reading right now and go watch it – hot damn it was amazing. I've suddenly come over all dwarf all of a sudden.**

XXXXX

Théodred paled as he saw the grim countenance of his cousin. Éomer had a general's sensibilities and rarely allowed himself to show the extent of his anxiety regarding the troubles that had befallen their lands. The morale of Rohan hung by a bare thread as it was without seeing the fear of the men who led them.

Cursing under his breath Théodred broke into a run as he ascended the steps back to the viewing platform, closely followed by his cousin. His fears were not allayed on seeing Boromir and Gimli almost transfixed by the seething black mass on the horizon. Though its pace was not swift it was relentless and it was likely that it would reach Edoras before nightfall.

"Boromir?" asked Éomer, on seeing his old childhood hero far from his usual post. Boromir was ages with Théodred but older than Éomer and it had been natural for the child to cling to the apron-strings of his older relative and friend.

"Éomer, my friend, I cannot tell you how it gladdens my heart to see you alive and well," Boromir replied clasping Éomer's forearm before embracing him.

"And I you old friend, but what brings you to these troubled lands, and in such strange company?" he asked, glancing down at Gimli who had not moved his gaze from the approaching foe.

"It is a tale worth the hearing - I scarcely believe it myself but I assure you Gimli here, and our other even more unusual friends have more than proven their worth and dedication to our cause."

"Yes Gimli, this is my cousin Éomer, Lady Éowyn's brother and one of Rohan's finest warriors," said Théodred.

"A fair meeting horse-master," replied Gimli, nodding to Éomer before returning his attention to the horizon.

"I shall look forward to meeting your other companions Boromir, but I fear that time is short and the danger is grave. Has uncle improved any?"

"He has!"

The men turned to see Théoden walking slowly towards them; supported by Hama and Éowyn. His steps were unsteady but he seemed to gain strength even as he walked. The unnatural years had plagued him so long that his son and nephew barely recognised him at his true age. Gandalf and Sakura followed, the ninja remaining close to Gandalf who appeared weary and older somehow.

"Father!" Théodred ran down the steps once more to greet his father, taking his weight from Hama and sharing a smile with Éowyn.

"It is good to see you well, Théoden King," said Boromir, following more slowly with Éomer.

"Boromir? It is good to see you my boy, but what brings you hence?" Théoden asked.

"I travel with Gandalf and Lady Sakura, along with our other companions on a mission of great importance. However that is not our most pressing concern - " Boromir started.

Théoden interrupted, "What could be of more import than that which leaves Gondor without its Captain-General? Your father has not written to me in many a season but his last letters were filled with praise for his eldest."

"Boromir is right uncle, we have more immediate issues that need your attention, and yours cousin. My company was set upon by a band of orcs larger than any we have seen - they stand taller than men and their strength of arm is double that of their smaller kin. We were able to slay them but they were not alone. They have formed an alliance with the Dunlendings and are marching on Edoras as we speak. They will be here ere the sun sets," Éomer's tone was steady, feeling the eyes and ears of the civilians lingering to catch a glimpse of their now well king.

Théoden's face hardened, "Collect any of my captains that Gríma could not dispose of and gather in the hall. It seems that your coming could not have been better timed for us Gandalf, and your strange companions too," he said, looking at Sakura who inclined her head slightly.

Éomer and Hama nodded and dispersed to find any of the remaining leaders.

Sakura made a strange noise, as if imitating some form of insect cry and almost at once Naruto and Sai appeared at her side. Théoden barely paid them any mind though Éowyn and her brother startled.

"Is everything alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, checking her chakra levels as he looked her over.

"There is an army heading towards us. They will be here before nightfall," Sakura said, rubbing her hands to dispel the lingering effects of chakra usage.

Sai's expression did not change, but his friends felt the slight anxiety that stiffened his shoulders. He and Naruto had been investigating the city in an attempt to suggest improvements that could be applied to the other villages in Rohan and their list had already become quite extensive. His initial feeling was clearly that it would be difficult, if not impossible, to protect Edoras and those within it. Naruto clearly felt more confident. After all, how often had they prevailed against the odds before this?

The others chose not to comment on how few of Rohan's leaders filled the hall, or how few soldiers they had seen within the village. The hobbits ate some dried supplies anxiously as the strategic conversations flowed around them - they appreciated having been included but there had never been a time where they, or any other hobbit in memory, had been called upon to defend their homes.

"We can't evacuate?" Naruto asked, studying the map that was laid on the long feasting table.

"There is no time - it is too far to Helm's Deep and we would be run down in the open," Théoden replied, also eating with gusto to replace his lost strength.

"There is nowhere closer? Nowhere that would be easier to defend?" asked Sai.

"I fear not, we have had little cause in the past years to rely on any other stronghold than Helm's Deep. The Rohirrim have always been excellent scouts and attacks on our heartland have had fair warning."

A silence descended over the table as each member forced themselves to remain calm to prevent any hysterical thinking.

Boromir leaned on the table, "Then we must strengthen our defences. If this is the best protection we can muster then so be it – if we cannot outrun this foe then it must be dealt with here."

"Aye, and were this an outpost in Gondor that would be wise - but this is a prosperous town, filled with merchants and farmers, not soldiers! How do so few stand against so many?" Legolas had been pacing before the fire and allowed emotion to colour his tone.

"Legolas," Aragorn said sharply and the prince looked away, "Boromir is right, remaining here provides us with our best chance of surviving this encounter. Éomer, tell us more of this new breed of orc."

Éomer spoke around his own meal, ignoring the chastising glances from his sister who remained close to her uncle, "They are tall, broad with strength equal to or greater than most men. They have skill with weapons though we saw few use bows or spears. The air around them is ruined by their stench but it has served us well today. Our horses could barely tolerate being near them so certainly they cannot ride any of their own. This has reduced their pace, and that of those traitorous Dunlendings who have all been forced to travel on foot also. Were it not for this they would have been upon us almost immediately."

"But I thought orcs hated the sunlight?" asked one of the men gathered around the table.

Gandalf frowned, "These are not normal orcs. Saruman has sought to give this new breed every advantage - it seems their line has been tempered with that of a race more tolerant of the light."

"What about the Dunlendings? Are they simply men?" asked Sai.

"Aye, traitorous dogs that they are," spat Éomer, "cowards to a man, they will scatter if their battle goes ill."

Sakura tapped her lip as she remembered something that Gandalf had told them during their time at Rivendell, "Why would orcs, even this new breed, work with men? Did you not say that they would sooner kill all other races?"

Gandalf ran a hand through his beard as he considered her thoughts, "You are right my dear, it must be tied to Saruman's hold over these events – I can think of no other reason."

Théoden suddenly looked up from his meal and the maps under his bowl, "Where is Gríma? Where is that snake?"

"He is in one of the cells below the hall, my lord," said Hama, even he a little shaken by the venom in the king's voice.

"I understand he has done you a great ill my lord but his punishment must wait; we must decide how to protect the people of this city," said Aragorn, his tone respectful but pleading.

Sai had moved to the window and though his expression remained bland his team-mates could sense his agitation growing further, "Is there anywhere that the civilians can retreat to?"

"It would not have to be fortified necessarily, merely somewhere that will keep them from being hurt during the battle," Sakura nodded as she picked up his train of thought.

"Civilians?" asked Gimli, "That is a strange term."

"In Konoha we use it to mean those who live within the village but are not ninjas and have no training in warfare. It is much the same as here; they are our merchants and farmers and in return we protect them," explained Sakura.

Théodred shared a look with his father and said, "The hall is built on the highest part of the rock but there have been deep basements carved out underneath in the past. I believe there is even an old escape route onto the plains but it hasn't been used in years."

"It is still there," said Éomer, the hint of a wry smile at his lips, "at least it was when I was a boy facing punishment."

Théodred attempted to appear betrayed by this piece of information though the amusement was clear in his eyes. Théoden merely snorted and murmured that he had often wondered just how his little nephew had so often avoided the hidings due him.

Naruto grinned, "That is perfect, allow the civilians to hide there and they will be out of the way. We should do that now so that we are not caught still moving them when the enemy arrives."

He made to move for the door but Sakura knocked him in the side, "Naruto, you always do this. We are not done here."

"Indeed, where are the main weaknesses?" asked Boromir, striding to the opposite window to view the ramparts.

"The gate is well defended though it is not as strong as we would perhaps like. I would say it is the east side that gives me the most concern – the rock is smoother there and less difficult to climb than it is around the other sides," Théoden said, already planning troop movements within his head.

"What is our complement of archers? Leave them to defend the gate and stop any creature scaling the rocks," said Aragorn, nodding to Legolas who had experience commanding other archers, though only fellow elves.

"Do we remain behind the walls or do we take the fight to them on the plains?" asked Éomer – it was clear from his bearing that he hoped it would be the latter.

Théoden sighed, "I cannot ask my men to leave the safety of the walls."

"However if they break through the defences we will be forced to fight them in much closer quarters," Sai pointed out, "there are many homes and other impediments to the fight. These creatures will not think twice about destroying a building to better fight but I would not be surprised if the guards who live here do not feel the same."

"The civilians must have protection, some of the force must stay around this building," stated Sakura firmly.

"Agreed," said Boromir, "There is little point in fighting to defend this city if the inhabitants are slaughtered. We will have to arm every available man and boy; even the elders and youngsters can wield a sword in defence of their loved ones."

Théoden nodded grimly, "Leave the old and the young as the last defence around the hall along with your company Hama. If my lord Legolas would oversee the archers on the eastern side? We shall take the fight to them, if only to spare our homes. Théodred and Éomer shall take control of a company each – I shall lead the centre forces. If these creatures attack Edoras then it is me they must face!"

Excited chatter broke out after Théoden's pronouncement as the fighters started discussing their roles within the army and the tactics that would ensure the best outcome. Naruto waded directly into the conversation, suggesting the use of tricks and traps to thin their number before they reached the city. They had been talking for several minutes before Sakura noticed that Sai had yet to join them. He was their master of strategy yet he was standing in awkward silence.

"Sai, what is it?" she asked, inadvertently drawing the attention of the room to him.

He smiled the painfully fake smile he used when he was the bearer of ill-news.

Naruto turned to face him fully, trying desperately to work out what was going through his mind, "Come on Sai, there is no time for waiting."

"I do not believe the Ring-Bearer should stay within the city."

Silence fell over the Fellowship, leaving Éomer and the other captains to look between them in an attempt to understand their reaction. Aragorn looked down to Frodo who was wide-eyed and still under the sudden remembrance of the burden he carried.

"I agree," Aragorn said finally, "but how shall he be kept safe?"

"You're going to make Mister Frodo leave?" Sam had bristled, pushing Frodo behind him as Merry and Pippin took up flanking positions.

"If our defences are breached he is the one they will search out. To allow him to be trapped and at the mercy of those creatures would spell disaster," Aragorn's tone was measured and reasonable in the face of Sam's anger and the fear from the other hobbits.

"What must I do?" Frodo asked after a beat of tense silence.

Sai stepped forward, "Naruto, you must take him and leave the city. There will be some shelter that you can reach until the battle is over."

Naruto immediately protested, launching into a tirade that lapsed into his native tongue as he tried to show that his skills would be of more use on the field.

"Naruto, we that stay here will be worse for you leaving, but our mission is larger than this battle. If we do not protect Frodo there will have been no point in our being here at all," Sai said calmly, only the blandness in his eyes and voice revealing his discomfort in arguing with his friend.

"He's right Naruto – if you can't keep him safe then no one can," Sakura said soothingly.

Naruto folded his arms but bent under the pressure exerted by his friends and finally nodded. Turning to Frodo he crouched down in front of him, "I'll keep you safe Frodo, _believe it!"_

Théoden had been king long enough to understand that these things would be explained to him in due time. Even if Boromir had not been here to lend a comforting presence that would surely shore up his son and nephew there was something innately trustworthy about Aragorn. His childhood had been some time before but he still recalled Aragorn riding to fight their battles many years previously. To see that he was willing to do so again was heartening and Théoden was sure that would be needed afore the night was out.

"Then it is settled, collect your men and start bringing the civilians to the cellars. Move quickly, our time grows short," Théoden stood from the table and motioned to one of his servants to bring his armour.

"It does indeed," said Gimli who had moved to the doors of the hall and opened them slightly, "do you hear that?"

A low murmuring was rising from the village, slowly growing in pitch and intensity.

"Panic," whispered Boromir, aghast.

"The enemy must have drawn close to alert the civilians," Legolas said, his voice tight.

"Then there is no time to lose! Théoden you must appear before them, they need to see their king alive and well, and ready to defend them," cried Aragorn, already moving towards the doors to join the dwarf.

"Bring me my armour, with haste! Théodred, my son, and Éomer, my dear nephew, begin gathering the folk – they trust you as they do me."

Théodred and Éomer nodded, the latter slapping Aragorn on the back as they passed through the doors and down the steps into the marketplace. They were swiftly followed by the other captains of the Rohirrim, leaving only the fellowship, Éowyn and Théoden within the hall. A harried looking pair of servants arrived with Théoden's armour and began strapping him into it.

Sai turned to Naruto, "You should go."

Naruto nodded. Turning to Frodo he motioned that the hobbit should pick up his things. As the others fussed over the Ring-bearer Naruto drew his friends close as they repeated what they said before every mission in which they were separated – to stay safe, to come home and to bring back a good story.

Frodo was eventually ready and Naruto crouched down so that the little hobbit could clamber onto his back. Once he was sure that Frodo's grip was tight and that there was no danger of his falling when they travelled at speed he stood.

"We will return when you have won," he grinned, the sunny smile out of place in the dark of Edoras.

"Take care," said Boromir, clasping Naruto's hand before patting him on the shoulder.

"And take care of our little one, we shall do the same with these three troublemakers," Gandalf smiled reassuringly down at the three hobbits who still looked as though they wished to stay with Frodo no matter the cost.

"You'll be fine, won't you Frodo? How far should we travel?"

Théoden reached around the man attaching his chest plate to gesture to the map on the table, "There is a small cave a few miles outside the city that is often used by the Rohirrim when they have wounded or the weather is inclement – you will be safe there."

Naruto swiftly memorised its approximate location and the surrounding landmarks. Making sure Frodo was as comfortable as he could be he took one last look around the room at the company and left. The city was in a state of chaos as the captains of the Rohirrim attempted to corral the civilians into a semblance of order before allowing them into the Golden Hall. Risking a glance over the walls to the approach of the enemy it was clear what had sparked the panic – the mass, though still indistinct, was swiftly bearing down upon the city.

There was nothing that spread more virulently than panic and from the tension he could feel radiating from the small body on his back Frodo was falling prey to it. Catching the eyes of Théodred and Éomer to announce his leaving he blended into the shadows. In the mayhem it was easy for him to disappear into the crowd and prevent alerting the civilians that they were escaping the city. If he could Naruto would take every civilian away, not just the Ring-bearer, but it was impossible.

Sliding through the gates unseen Naruto immediately broke into a run that would put as much distance between Frodo and the danger as possible. He ground his teeth together as he wished he could be with his comrades in the battle but he could not deny the sense of protecting Frodo. He just prayed that they could hold the city – Frodo would suffer immeasurably if anything were to happen to his friends.

XXXXX

The warriors of the Fellowship had dispersed to collect their weapons and ready themselves for battle. Only Sakura remained with the hobbits in the Golden Hall to assist with the flow of civilians into the cellars. Théodred and Éomer had left this duty in Éowyn's capable hands but she appreciated the no-nonsense attitude that Sakura used in dealing with the agitated crowd. Théoden stood firmly at the top of the stairs, his steady presence going some way to prevent any rioting as they entered the bottle-neck of the cellar doors.

Sai, ever remembering his ROOT efficiency, was pacing the walls to find any weak points that he would have to defend should the enemy break through the Rohirrim front lines. Sakura was loathe to leave the civilians unprotected and had promised the remaining hobbits that she would work with Hama's guard until she was sure the battle had turned in their favour. Sai suspected he would need to call on her before the action was over – her strength could prove a turning point if they were overwhelmed.

Aragorn and Boromir soon joined him, followed by Théodred and Éomer who had already mounted their horses and were ready to lead their companies out of the city. Able men and boys were being separated from the throng heading up the hill and had formed a queue near the walls to be given as many helmets, mail and arms as could be found throughout the city. Legolas had gathered any with skill in archery around him and was drilling them mercilessly on where their fields of aim should lie.

Aragorn supposed that there were more difficult things to defend than the hardy people of Rohan. Almost every man and boy had some form of weapons training despite Legolas' fears, and all were prepared to face the enemy – even if the aura of fear had become palpable in the air. For Aragorn, and he was sure for the other members of the Fellowship also, being separated from Frodo was the most trying aspect of their current situation.

His gut instinct had served him well over his already long life, and it told him that there was no safer place for Frodo than with Naruto. However his head was muttering to him, making him uneasy. Naruto had been a steadfast and solid presence, but if such a beast did truly live inside him then how could he know that it would stay contained. Legolas felt the same way though there had not been much chance to discuss the matter. Gandalf trusted the ninjas and that should have been enough for them. Indeed the other members of the Fellowship saw no issue with him – but he could not so easily break away from eighty years of learned opinions.

Still, there was little he could have done. Sai had proved himself to be more than insistent on carrying out his plans and would not be swayed from them. Had there been more time he may have argued, perhaps even convinced Frodo to remain within the walls, but for now he would simply have to trust his gut.

"Are you ready friends?" Éomer's question broke through Aragorn's musing and directed his attention to the task before them.

With such a large force there was little need for a scouting party from the enemy and so it was safe to open the gates and allow the first battalions out onto the plains. Only the Rohirrim were in possession of battle ready horses so there would be a large proportion of men on foot. As the enemy was without horses altogether it would hopefully give the defenders an edge in battle. Gimli approached them soon after, the battle glow alight in his eyes. Gandalf had also chosen to remain within the walls as he recovered from expending his energy to revive Théoden.

Seeing that the first of the foot soldiers were starting to move Aragorn motioned that they should join them. Éomer nodded and trotted away to where his company had arranged themselves. Théodred was already on the field before them, his horse walking in nervous circles as he spoke to his men.

Théoden had left the hall once he was sure that the people would listen to his niece. She had naturally demanded to fight, protesting her worth as several times that of some of the older and youngest men Théoden was going to rely on. However he had promised his sister that he would keep her children safe and the thought of anything happening to his dear Éowyn was too much to bear. She chafed under the order to remain in the hall, especially as Sakura had left to take a position outside should the worst occur. He hoped that she would forgive him later – he knew that there would be little that was glorious about this battle.

His presence energised the morale of the troops as he passed down the city, resplendent in his battle armour and atop his battle steed. His troops were arranging themselves before his city and the guard was already lighting as many torches as they could find. Those foul creatures were content to fight in the dark but he would not let his men go without light.

The enemy seemed to bring the darkness with them as they approached and he could already smell their fetid stench on the air. Éomer was sure that should they destroy these strange new orcs that the Dunlendings would flee. Théoden prayed he was correct as he faced his men, and those brave souls of Gandalf's Fellowship that risked their lives to protect his people.

"My friends, it fills my heart with the greatest regret and anger that I fell prey to the same darkness that I should have protected you from. I have not been the king you deserve and today I will prove myself to you once more. I do not deserve to lead you, but I swear that these beasts shall not harm our families or our homes. We are the people of Rohan and we will be victorious!"

He thrust his sword in the air as the cheers sounded around him. Turning his horse to their foe he smiled grimly. _If this be the end, then we will make it such an end as to be worthy of remembrance_.

XXXXX

R/R


	10. Chapter 10

**Well. The last chapter went down like a lead balloon didn't it? **

**So I'm going to explain everything and hopefully not too many of you will jump ship. **

**From a story point of view – 1) Actually protecting Frodo and the Ring is the most important thing. The Fellowship is all well and good but if they die it's not as devastating as the Ring falling into the wrong hands. Therefore Frodo has to leave the city for the safety of all Middle Earth – you don't get more important than that.**

**2) Yes Sakura or Sai could have gone. Sakura is the obvious choice as medic and everything else but there is one thing I think a lot of you are forgetting – the Ring can corrupt them, it can't corrupt Naruto. The Ring is powerful business, and what's Frodo going to do if Sakura or Sai went all Boromir on him? Naruto is the only one that can truly be trusted to look after Frodo, so it has to be him.**

**From a literary point of view – 1) Crossovers have to be about balance. You don't really want to read a story where the one-man-tank comes in and defeats everyone do you? For starters this would only be about three chapters long, and all the characters from LOTR would just fade into the background. So Naruto is powerful yes, but he's not a one man army beyond limits or this story would just stall, there'd be no meaningful interactions or growth and I think it would be pretty boring.**

**2) We've still got a ways to go yet, a climactic battle is all well and good but you don't want to waste it all half way through. There will be more fighting and everyone will get their day.**

**I hope that clears up my thought process behind this all!**

**Many thanks to Girl-chama for sorting out my chronic comma issues!**

**Enjoy**

**XXXXX**

The silence was heavy, oppressive, and deafening in its stillness as the two sides faced each other in the darkening twilight. The new orcs were as foul as the drawings in Saruman's study had shown them to be. Even from over the distance between them it was plain to see the Dunlendings were horrified at the predicament they had found themselves in. Even their burning hatred of the men of Rohan could not have been enough to convince them to join with such creatures and it seemed as though Éomer's predictions may come true.

The silent stand-off continued for some moments as the commanders of both forces attempted to remain in psychological control. The leader of the orcs was a fearsome sight – tall and upright unlike his twisted kin. Rather than the thick piece of iron crudely pointed in a semblance of a sword he carried a bow, currently slung over his back. He even had hair though it was matted into thick dreadlocks that fell down around his thick neck. Over his face had been slapped a hand; one covered in white paint.

Down below the city the civilians in the cellars waited. The silence from above was as agonising as any of sound of battle. Occasionally a baby would wail or a child would cry before being hushed by their mothers. Éowyn paced slowly before the doors that led to the stairs, her sword clutched in her hands. Sam, Merry and Pippin sat near her. While there had been no doubt that they were willing to defend each other and their friends there had been no talk of their participating. They felt the snub more keenly than the women-folk but less so than the shield-maiden. Under the floors they simply had to keep waiting.

Standing before the Golden Hall, Hama and his company faced a similar strain. The men under his command milled around resentfully at being forced to take the post protecting civilians. Each of them would fight to the death to protect their people but to be denied the glory of the first rush of battle was hard for the proud soldiers of Rohan. Sakura stood apart from them at the top of the stairs where she was afforded a view of the battle below. She chose not to heed the whispers of the men behind her who questioned each other about why she was not below with the other non-combatants. It seemed they had enough sense not to approach her on the matter directly, and they were soon scolded by Hama for their ill-attention to the matter at hand.

Legolas and his archers alternated between watching the stalemate below them on the plains and keeping a watchful eye on the eastern wall. Compared to elves these men were amateurs, but then even a proud prince of his people could accept how little time there was in a mortal life to hone such skills. In a perverse way he almost hoped some of the enemy would be stupid enough to face him – he could not let that dwarf have all the glory. Gimli had even talked of keeping a tally of enemies slain. It was something he had picked up from Boromir whose men had often used it to improve morale and foster healthy competition. Legolas had scoffed but the idea had taken root in his mind and his hands twitched with the need to prove himself.

Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli stood in the foremost line of the foot soldiers. Their eyes moved quickly over the assembled ranks before them searching for weaknesses. The armour they wore was shoddily made but solid enough, though Aragorn was sure the areas under their arms and around their necks could be exploited by a skilled fighter. Sai stood beside them. His seeming detachment from the battle at hand was more unnerving than reassuring. Where elsewhere the air was filled with the mists of battle he gave no impression that he felt anything at all. Gimli was sorely tempted to sink an elbow into his flank to garner a reaction but his thoughts were suddenly cut short.

The leading orc raised a thick arm to the sky. The men of Rohan collectively inhaled as their bodies tensed subconsciously. Moving his head to look directly at the king, the commanding orc dropped his hand with a howl.

In a breath the orcs and Dunlendings surged forwards. Théoden gave an answering roar and the Rohirrim thundered forward to meet them. Éomer and Théodred spurred their horses to flank the black masses on either side with their men. Théoden charged into the centre, his spear clutched so as to point at the heads' of his foes.

Those on foot drew their swords, readied their lances, and settled their shields as they shifted into their battle stances. In the city the remaining fighters heard the commotion and girded themselves also in case any should slip the net. The civilians below clutched each other tighter and prayed fervently for victory.

The initial charge of the Rohirrim was devastating. The new breed of orc was powerful, yes, but even they could not stand against the armoured battle horses that seemed as keen as their masters to destroy the foe. Orcs and men were trodden under hoof, the massive weight ensuring that any suffering that fate could not survive. Others were thrown clean into the air or knocked aside as the horses continued to wade through them.

While their king ploughed a furrow through the centre, Éomer and Théodred threw their horses inwards from the sides. Their spears flashed in the gathering dark as they sought to join their king, slaughtering all in their path to get there.

However, no matter how effective the first impact, the orcs and Dunlendings swiftly recovered. Though they could not stand before the horses it did not mean they could not unseat the riders. Some of those who came down were felled instantly but many more shook off their opponents, drew their swords, and continued fighting.

In the wake of Théoden's advance there were many orcs remaining and these turned their attentions towards the city gate and the soldiers defending it. Those who were able bunched together and began to run towards the gathered troops.

"Stand firm my friends, you fight for your homes, your people and your lives. You will not falter!" cried Boromir as the first of the orcs began to come within range.

"Show them no mercy for you will receive none!" Aragorn instructed.

Gimli merely growled and launched himself forward at them. His battle-axe swung in great arcs as it cleaved through the masses of flesh before him. His short stature could not have been more suited to the taller orcs – he slid easily under their guards and avoided their swings, hacking away as they came to him.

Aragorn and Boromir remained close to each other. Side by side they weathered the first assault – felling the creatures that, though strong, lacked the skill possessed by the men. There had been tension and bad blood between them but on the battlefield they were kindred spirits. They moved in sync with each other so flawlessly that they easily created a space around themselves while others were becoming lost in the black masses. When the other was in danger there was always a sword, a shield or even a body in the way to prevent harm coming to them.

In a brief moment of respite Boromir chanced to look around in the hope of seeing Sai who had disappeared moments after the battle started. He supposed that his attention had been taken by his own fighting but Sai was not near them. It was Aragorn who saw him, much further into the orcs than they, and shouted to Boromir that there was nothing to fear.

For the orcs suddenly faced with such a different fighting style as came from the leanly muscled and terrifyingly blank-faced ninja there was a lot to fear. There had been little time to prepare his ink animals and he could not find a space that was not occupied by orcs to do so. So he had drawn his standard-issue katana and had found that the long days of travel had done little to diminish his skills.

Most weapons used in Middle Earth were heavy. Many used long blades that could be used as much for bludgeoning as for slicing and stabbing. There were few blades other than those of Elvish make that were as light and sharp as the one in Sai's practiced hands. The orcs and Dunlendings could not keep up with his movements as he weaved around them, his deadly blade singing through the air. He was never where they aimed their swings and would often appear much closer than they could react to in time to prevent a slit throat.

Though his face betrayed nothing, Sai was secretly amused by Gimli's voice as it carried across the battlefield. Aragorn could not be heard but Boromir had picked up the game. '14 ... 15 ...' they shouted to each other, the men of Rohan starting to join them when the breath could be spared. Sai almost smirked as he counted along in his head, he would surely win.

XXXXX

"My Lord elf!"

Legolas turned from the sounds of battle beyond the gates and ran to the archers he had tasked with watching the wall. They had lit as many torches as could be found and they could see almost to the bottom of the rocks on which the city stood. Appearing out of the gloom were moving figures that were headed for the smoother, easier climb directly below them. It had been the movement that had caught the guard's eye but Legolas could see almost every detail on their attackers.

"Summon the archers, do so quietly," he whispered, drawing an arrow and readying it.

The guard followed his instructions as silently as could be managed, and soon he was surrounded by fellow bowmen. The figures below had been conferring with each other about how best to tackle the climb and had not yet realised they had been discovered. Legolas motioned that all should stay silent and hold their fire until they had begun to scale the rocks. His reasoning was that there would be no escape from the volley of arrows and even if shots were not fatal there was a chance the fall would be.

The collection of orcs, there were no men, had evidently been ordered to infiltrate the city as swiftly as could be managed, perhaps to open the gates. It was not long before they lowered ladders against the rocks and began swarming up them. They were not as nimble as their smaller brethren but their pace was still good. Legolas gestured that all should nock an arrow and wait for his signal.

As soon as he could see that as many orcs were on the ladders and scaling the walls as there could be, he loosed his first shot. It whistled through the night and directly into the skull of the foremost orc. With barely a sound it fell backwards from the force, dispatching several of its fellows as it tumbled lifelessly to the ground.

A startled cry rose from the rest as the realisation they were in danger dawned on them. In that moment Legolas gave a shout and a flurry of barbs rained down on the orcs from above. Those who were not struck were knocked from their perches and lost their footholds to go spiralling back to the ground. Legolas could not stop himself frowning as he saw that the drop was not as damaging as it could have been had the wall been higher. Still, broken bones would certainly prevent more climbing.

"Again! Do not let them get close!" he ordered, the men around him scrambling to obey him despite their lack of experience with elf-kin.

Wave after wave of arrows fell upon the orcs but yet more came, eager to try and succeed where others had failed. Legolas scowled down at them and hoped there was enough stock of arrows to last them through the night. There could be no retrieving their ammunition, and he could not allow them over the wall.

XXXXX

The sounds of battle carried well through the stone to the cellars. At first some had tried to sing or play instruments in an attempt to drown them out, but these efforts had soon faltered. The older women had been through such times before and most sat focussed on their work to distract themselves. The younger women and the children could not help themselves but to strain at every sound and to continually cast the door fearful glances.

Éowyn had ceased her pacing some time before and had settled with the hobbits. Though they appeared as children to her it was clear to see the intelligence and willingness in their eyes. She had seen something of herself in them and had moved to show them how to sharpen and polish their blades with cloth and whetstone. Sam had blushed to the roots of his hair on talking to a real princess. Merry and Pippin had taken it in their stride and were currently regaling her with tales of the Shire. Tales in which they were the heroes, of course.

Sam had heard them so many times before and with his worry for Frodo they were even harder to bother with. Excusing himself with a mumble he walked around the edges of the room under the pretence of stretching. The women and children paid him little heed as he manoeuvred around them, and soon he had reached the trapdoor that concealed the exit to the plains. A cold draft was seeping through the wood so it was much less crowded and afforded him a place to think.

The clashing of steel suddenly cut through the oppressive atmosphere, followed by the cries and roars of battle. Sam winced and huddled further into his coat on hearing it. He could even hear the chatter of voices, as clear as if they were nearby. He had almost turned from the trapdoor when the noise of footsteps reached him. They were not from the battle but rather from underneath them – behind the trapdoor.

Sam gasped and ran back to his friends and Éowyn, "Begging your pardon, miss, I mean your highness, but I can hear something in the tunnel," he whispered frantically.

Éowyn rose to her feet, unsheathing her sword. The women and children around her froze at the sight of their lady walking through them as if ready for battle. Merry, Sam and Pippin followed in her footsteps, their own weapons held before them.

"Move away from trapdoor, silently!" she hissed as the panic began to spread in the room.

The civilians obeyed her harsh commands instantly. She was no man, but she was their leader when her male relatives were not present.

"Should we not tell someone from upstairs? Like Sakura?" Pippin whispered as they approached the trapdoor.

The civilians that had crowded against the door leading back to the Golden Hall seemed to agree as a low level murmuring followed his question.

"Quiet!" snapped Éowyn, "It may yet be nothing and we cannot afford to distract those above ground from their duties."

Merry had been watching the shield-maiden, and he was not at all sure that was truly her reasoning for facing the supposed danger in the tunnel alone. Rolling his shoulders, he made sure that Pippin was slightly behind him in case there was going to be trouble. Sam was a little nervous but generally a steadfast and unexcitable hobbit – if he had heard something then it was unlikely to simply be the product of an overactive imagination.

Eowyn motioned for quiet with her free hand and crouched near the trapdoor to listen. Several tense heartbeats passed as those in the cellar held their breath. Raising herself to standing Eowyn drew the hobbits close, "There is something in those tunnels, though from the sounds it does not seem like a large force. We shall surprise them."

"We have to get someone from upstairs," Sam stated firmly, "Better embarrassed than hurt, my old Gaffer used to say."

Eowyn shook her head, a queer light in her eyes that made Merry and Pippin at once nervous and excited, "These are my people, and I will protect them as I see fit. They were put into my care, and I will defend them."

"What if there are too many? These people need –" Sam was cut off by Eowyn's finger pressing against his lips as his voice began to rise.

"We have the element of surprise and, while the tunnels are about our size, they will suffer from the confinement. There is nothing to fear so long as you are with me. I will keep you safe," she smiled grimly.

Pippin looked unsure still, and Sam wrung his hands nervously. However Merry met her eyes and nodded, "What do you need us to do, my lady?"

"Once you descend into the tunnel there is a sharp bend to the right. We shall light some torches and lie in wait. They shall not reach our people. Are you with me friends? The men may doubt you but in you all I see a willing heart. You have as much right as any to defend yourselves and your friends."

Merry nodded to his friends. Sam and Pippin shared a look but it was clear the younger hobbit was sold on the prospect of battle and glory. Sam bowed his head, unwilling to let his closest friends into danger as he had been forced to let Frodo.

Éowyn smiled victoriously and turned to the crowds, "We shall investigate the tunnel, to ensure that there is no danger. Do not be alarmed, and remain here – we shall return in due time."

A wave of concerned muttering washed over them, but Éowyn was quick to restore order and silence to them. As deftly as she could manage she raised the trapdoor and slid quietly into the darkness. The hobbits gave each other one last assuring glance before following.

XXXXX

Frodo was amazed at how swiftly Naruto was able to cover the distance to the small cave. They had easily evaded their enemies and had seen no evidence of any other dangers on their route. Naruto's back was warm and the easy lope had lulled Frodo almost into sleep. It felt like they had barely left when Naruto was rousing him at the entrance to a recessed cave, almost hidden behind a curtain of leaves.

Naruto paused and breathed deeply to sense if there were any life signs nearby. Frodo held his breath so as not to disturb his guardian's concentration. After a moment he determined that they were alone and slipped inside the cave. The Rohirrim had adapted the natural cavern expertly for shelter from the elements. It was sparsely furnished. Most of the space had been given over to pallets for injured soldiers, but it was warmly insulated from the cold and had a good selection of food and fresh water.

Naruto decided against a fire as the light would draw attention to their position, and Frodo found himself swiftly wrapped into a blanket. He lay back against the wall on a relatively clean pallet and watched his guardian as he moved around. Naruto paced the opening to the cave muttering to himself as he laid some simple traps. He would never be as good at genjutsu as Sakura or even Sai, but thankfully a great level of skill was not necessary against the inhabitants of Middle Earth.

If he stood before the entrance he could see the lights starting to be lit all over Edoras, lighting it up against the night sky. The air held the unmistakable tension of battle – there were neither birdcalls, nor insect noises and even within his chest he could feel the faint agitation of Kurama as he paced within his cage. Kurama was clearly sulking at being denied a chance to be involved in the fight that was sure to be starting soon but that was not all that seemed to be affecting him. Naruto pushed but all the Great Beast he was willing to state was that he had an ill-feeling.

That naturally gave Naruto an ill-feeling too. Rather than stay and enjoy the night air that was somehow cleaner and fresher than that at home, he retreated into the cave and re-covered the entrance. He made sure Frodo was comfortable before settling beside him, a kunai resting loosely in his fingers as he prepared to wait out the night. The circles under the hobbit's eyes showed many sleepless nights, and it was not long before he drifted off. Naruto wondered how such a small thing could have such an impact on a person's mental and physical well-being. Kurama ordered him to stop thinking as hard as it was disturbing his own thought process.

Through the night the faint sounds of battle were occasionally carried to the cave on the breeze. They did not disturb Frodo who had managed to fall into as peaceful a slumber as he had been able for many days. Kurama groused to Naruto that it was because the Ring was focussing all its intentions on him as it tried to break through to reach Naruto's subconscious. Naruto smiled slightly as he listened to Kurama's complaining – he could not remember the days when all he ever felt from the beast was raging hatred or cold disdain.

Then outside a twig snapped some distance from the cave. There were few trees in this location; the sparse plains had been mainly turned to farmland which had withered over the years. Without Kurama's increased hearing and the luck of the breeze he would never have heard it over the sound of Frodo's soft breathing. He was instantly on his guard, the action waking Frodo who stayed mercifully silent.

"Hide behind those barrels, Frodo. I will look," he whispered as quietly as he could.

Frodo nodded, all traces of sleep replaced with genuine terror as he slipped away to conceal himself behind the fresh water barrels. Naruto moved silently immediately disappearing into the shadows despite the fact Frodo had been looking directly at him. On reaching the entrance to the cave Naruto paused to listen.

"... must be here, this is the only place nearby," an ugly, guttural voice could be heard speaking on the wind.

"You sure we're going the right way? I knew I should've kept the map!"

Whoever had spoken first continued in the orcish tongue, from the tone Naruto could guess at its content, before switching back into the common language.

"It's definitely here, just over there."

"I don't see why we're doing this, there won't be anything here; the Ring will be in the middle of that stupid city."

"Saruman told us they'd panic, that city can't hold out against us, they'll have sent that hobbin thing away."

"If Saruman knew everything then how come he's dead then?"

"I don't know, maybe the Dark Lord did him in, but if we get the Ring think of the rewards – we'll live like kings! Who cares what happened to some old Wizard?"

Though only the two foremost orcs were speaking the rest carried torches allowing Naruto to calculate their numbers. It was a large band of perhaps some thirty orcs, all of this new breed except the one with the map. He was much smaller and thinner, his face pinched and twisted under his bright red eyes. There was no doubt that they were coming to the cave and there would be no time to get Frodo to safety without being seen. He would have to fight them. Kurama filled his head and heart with battle fury as the Great Beast roared inside its cage with the chance to destroy after all.

Checking to see that Frodo was completely concealed, he emerged from the shadows directly before the orc party. The orcs froze in their tracks on seeing the blank-faced, dark cloaked apparition materialise as if by magic. Their surprise did not last long on seeing that he was the only one.

Pulling out a cruel sword the large leading orc stepped forward, "Only the one of ya?"

The other orcs laughed in derision but Naruto merely shrugged, "You want more?"

His hands flew together in the hand-seals that had served him well since he was just a boy. The orcs were slow to react, almost fascinated by the quick movements and were forced to tumble back into each other as several clones appeared in a puff of white smoke. They were all the same, and even moved as one as they stepped forward into battle readiness.

The smaller orc shied away, as if sensing that this was something more than he could face. The other orcs shared no such feelings and quickly recovered. The larger orc gritted his teeth and lunged forwards against Naruto – if this conjurer was here then it stood to reason that he was protecting the Ring.

Following his lead, the others rushed forward. Like Sai, Naruto was much faster than his opponents, and what he lacked in height he more than made up for in skill. An orc larger and slower than the rest was dispatched by a kunai deep in the ribs before being sent crashing into his fellow with a solid kick. Another stumbled over the rocky terrain only to have his neck broken before he could regain his footing.

One of his luckier companions swung his sword at a more distracted Naruto, clipping his arm as it moved from range. On a normal foe it would have left a ragged gash, deep enough to dull an arm and leave the body's side unprotected. However this was no normal foe and, though the sword made good contact, there was no injury. Rather the whole body of his opponent disappeared in a puff of smoke the same in which it had arrived.

The orcs were once again stunned, and several paid for their ill-attention with their lives. However the others had their hopes raised by the event – if even a scratch destroyed the apparitions then they could surely be victorious. While Naruto's clone may have been so easy to ruin the same could not be said of the man himself. He allowed his clones to do most of the work, choosing to flit in the shadows of the battleground, striking like a coiled snake at the most vulnerable foes.

It was not until more than half of their number had been reduced that the orcs began to pull close together in the hope of surviving Naruto's onslaught. One, quicker than the rest, was able to parry a kunai strike that aimed at his under-protected armpit and that seemed to give them courage. However it was not to last as several kunai came whistling through the air to embed themselves in the eye-sockets of those without helmets.

The remaining orcs, the ones who had been gifted with sense enough to wear as much armour as they could and with quickness of reflexes enough to have avoided the multitude of lethal blows, looked around before attempting to flee into the night. Part of Naruto's soft heart wished to let them live, but the rest had been hardened enough to know they would pose a danger to his friends if he did so. With their backs turned as they fled they did not see the clones descend on them from behind and wipe them out.

Naruto frowned under his mask as he tallied up the count in his head – only twenty-nine. One was missing. A sudden fear gripped his heart as he turned to the cave and ran inside. Had he let one slip under his notice to Frodo?

Frodo shied away from the small, twisted orc who had entered the cave. Hidden as he was the orc had yet to spot him but was searching determinedly with the point of his ragged sword. He shook with fear as the orc slowly approached him.

"Come out, come out little hobbin ... I know you're in here," it sing-songed, red eyes rolling madly as it looked.

"I think he is called a hobbit," Naruto's voice whispered in the orcs ear as his kunai slid around its throat.

Frodo almost sobbed with relief as he saw Naruto stand from his crouch and grab a cloth to wipe his blade clean of the thick, dripping, black blood.

"Are you alright, Frodo?"

"Yes," he managed to stutter, "are you?"

Naruto pulled his mask round to the side of his head and gifted Frodo with a cocky grin that made him smile, "Of course, and I'm sure our other friends are, too."

XXXXX

It seemed that it was not only Éomer who had made use of the passage under Edoras. As soon as they had reached the bottom of the short ladder Éowyn had moved to a hidden stash of weapons, including the broad shield she swung onto her arm, and quickly found flint to light the torches nearest the trapdoor. The hobbits had found themselves handed various pieces of armour that had clearly been designed for the children of the city. Merry somehow knew that this was where Éowyn had spent a lot of time as a young girl in the world of men.

The voices from down the corridor sounded as though the enemy was almost on top of them but Éowyn whispered that the tunnels bent sound in strange ways – it was likely that they would have another few moments before they would be forced to fight. Sam was looking anxiously between his little sword and the shield. Pippin's helmet was slightly too big and he was forced to keep pushing it up from obscuring his vision.

In front of them stood Éowyn with her spine straight and her head held high. She had a warrior's stance that had not been unnoticed by her kin but had gone unappreciated. The clanging noises of the enemy were becoming louder by the minute as the small force found it difficult to move within the small confines of the tunnel. The area in which the hobbits and their lady stood was taller, more open and wider – it was a good a spot as any to hold off the foe.

"Stay with me," ordered Éowyn softly, "I will protect you."

Merry moved to stand at her side and nodded as the first orc turned the sharp corner that led in the sloping tunnel.

It was very large when compared to the hobbits but it was taken aback to see armed opponents of any size. It was clear that they had been expecting to launch a surprise attack on the undefended population hidden away under the hall. However it was not long until the surprise faded from its slow brain and the pushing of its fellows at its back drove it forward.

It raised its sword as high as it could in the confines of the tunnel, but Éowyn was much lighter on her feet. With a swing that her brother and cousin would have envied, she severed its sword arm and on the return cut its throat straight to the bone. The arm dropped with a clatter and she was forced to step back as the body slumped to the floor.

She had been mercifully correct that it was only a small band, and only three more pairs of eyes met them over the body. The orcs moved with a howl of rage on seeing their leader felled and Éowyn and Merry rushed forward to meet them.

The clashes of steel on shields and grunts of effort must have been terrifying to those upstairs but Sam was of the opinion that it was far worse down where they were. Without the element of surprise Éowyn was forced to use all her skill to parry the blows the next orc was laying onto her. Suddenly it cried out as Merry slashed all the tendons in its knee, bringing it off balance enough that Éowyn was able to angle her sword upwards and into the creature's heart.

The remaining orcs were then aware that the hobbits posed a real threat rather than just the woman. The first attacked Merry and Éowyn while the second turned its attentions to Pippin and Sam.

Pippin gulped audibly and the thing's face twisted a cruel grin as it advanced. That set a fire under Sam and no mistake. Again it was the height difference that proved to be the creatures undoing. It was forced to move strangle and bring its arm much further down that it was used to in its attempts to cleave them in twain. As Gimli was doing outside so did Sam as he ducked under the creature's guard and slashed deeply into its unprotected belly. Pippin followed him to end the thing's life by stabbing his little sword into its throat as it fell cradling its guts.

With a roar of anger the last orc aimed a heavy boot at Merry, catching him in the side and knocking him to the floor. Pippin and Sam leapt forward to cover him but they were not needed. In the split second that it was off-balance Éowyn slammed her shield into its side. It fell to the ground with a heavy crash, and Pippin was at its throat in a heartbeat – the anger over the treatment of his cousin clear in his eyes.

For a few seconds after the last orc fell all that could be heard it the tunnel was the heavy breathing of the survivors. Sam helped Merry to his feet and Pippin rushed over to be told by Merry that he was fine and to stop fussing. Éowyn lowered her shield to the ground and sheathed her sword.

"And to think they would not have us on the battlefield!" she laughed.

Merry grinned shakily up at her; positive he was going to bruise heavily down his side, "I would not ever wish to stand against you, my lady."

XXXXX

Legolas' fears had been unfounded. The arrow supply had lasted them well enough and for some time the area of wall below them had been silent. He had sent men to scout the other walls of the city in case their foe had simply moved to try their luck at a different place but so far there had been nothing.

From his position high on the wall he could see that the battle was slowly starting to turn in their favour. Several of the men that had been placed under his command were shifting anxiously – clearly wishing to join their fellows in the fray. However Legolas could not make the decision to allow them to.

There was every chance that those down below were simply waiting for such a shift of manpower to mount another assault. He would not abandon his post, but he hoped that Hama and his company would see that the battle was being won well enough to allow them to join.

XXXXX

Aragorn and Boromir breathed as heavily as they could manage over the smell of blood and death. Gimli was further ahead; his enviable stamina had him fighting with barely a pause. The ranks of the enemy were thinning – the horses and their skilled riders had once again proven crucial. However this realisation had also come to the enemy and they fought all the harder.

Sai was less winded than the men but sustained fighting of this sort was not his style. He did not suppose it was the style of any ninja who chose to use the many tricks of the trade to destroy their enemies quickly. To his consternation he had found that several times in the past few minutes his form had been much sloppier than he was accustomed to. Though he had yet to put himself in real danger it was not the precision he demanded of himself.

Each way he turned there was another orc or another of the wild-eyed Dunlendings that required his attention, and they never seemed to be ending. Had he been further from the centre he would have seen that they were inching closer and closer to victory, but as it was all he could see was a sea of black occasionally punctuated by the blond and green of the Rohirrim.

His musings had drawn his attention from his surroundings for a split-second and his balance left him as his heel caught on the handle of a discarded blade. An orc saw its chance and raised its blade as he fumbled to regain his footing. As he did so he angled his body from the blow so as to reduce its severity should it land and he waited.

However he need not have worried. He, and all those around them, heard the sickening crunch of bone and the revolting squelch as ribs were crushed into the soft tissues underneath them. The orc cannoned backwards into more of its fellows under the force of Sakura's fist.

Sai looked up at his comrade whose green eyes flashed angrily under her hood. For a moment in their little well of calm all eyes were turned to the angry woman who stood before her friend. Her fist was clenched and a humming blue essence glowed around it as she scowled at the remaining enemies. The moment stretched until two Rohirrim laughed delightedly, and a little disbelievingly, to each other over the fear in the faces of their enemies.

Another orc chanced its luck against the petite woman and Sai was forced to turn his face away to avoid the blood splatters as she crushed its skull. With his blade in hand they stood back to back against the enemy. Sai smiled to himself as he felt her surging, angry chakra at his back where it belonged – she was a hundred times fiercer when any of her friends were in danger. Now all they were missing was Naruto to complete their triangle and they would be complete.

As it was, it was not Naruto who joined them, but Gimli, borne forward towards them through a space created by fresh troops. It seemed Hama had decided it was time to allow his troops into battle, and the rush of new energy turned the tide. Gimli announced that he had slain nearly a hundred, and they had better allow him to complete the century – before telling them it was good to see them alive.

Aragorn and Boromir were able to join them next, creating a hole in the foe large enough for them to slip through and create a circular quintet. The orcs fought harder, but the Dunlendings had been slipping from the battle for some time.

The sun was beginning to rise in the east and the light was beginning to reveal far better than the torchlight just how few orcs remained. Most of the horses had been discarded to prevent them tiring and there was a hardy circle of foot soldiers around the King, including his son and nephew.

It was Gandalf that ended the battle. He had been able to rest through the night and had come to the edge of the battle, standing in front of the sun. With a great bellow he raised his staff to magnify the sun's rays creating a blinding flash. Once all had regained their sight the enemy began to flee.

Aragorn and Boromir laughingly embraced, Boromir throwing an arm around a protesting Gimli's shoulders to draw him in. Sai and Sakura knocked their fists together before being swept into the life-affirming hug from their friends. This was how they were found by Théoden, Théodred, and Éomer, and then joined by Legolas and Gandalf. Aside from some scratches and more bruises than could be counted they had fared well.

As they and the Rohirrim began to troop back into the city they were met by their overjoyed civilians who clamoured around them. Éowyn, Merry, Pippin and Sam were heartily welcomed as Éowyn tried to avoid the thunderous faces of her relatives – the deeds she had performed to protect her citizens had already begun to spread throughout the town.

"I don't know if they fought hard enough. Do you think they did, Frodo?"

The group turned with relief to see Naruto and Frodo standing completely clean and unhurt before them.

Théoden turned to look around his city, the city that had been held against the odds, and smiled. _Now _this _is a tale worthy of remembrance._

XXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

**With a little TLC and a lot of being shouted at, my little pc lives again so here's another chapter. Well, until the time when electronic CPR won't revive Ol' Faithful. **

**This chapter has a good bit of plot, and hopefully it won't be that long until the next one comes along.**

**Massive thanks to Girl-chama, who has somehow managed not to reach through the screen and strangle me for still not getting how commas work.**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXX**

The next days were spent clearing the devastation of the battlefield from before the city walls. Before all else the wounded were collected and borne to the great hall for treatment. Sakura had barely wiped the blood from her hands before she had disappeared into the masses of injured men. As Naruto had barely exerted himself he joined the men gathering their dead, while Sai lingered near Sakura's side.

There were too many wounded for even an experienced medic-nin such as Sakura. Not only would she have to limit herself in how well she could heal some so she had energy enough for others, she would have to make hard decisions. Not all could be saved, and the ones who were beyond her care were beyond the skill of any of Rohan's healers. He knew her well enough to know she would spend a little of her precious time to ease their passing, and that it would affect her deeply.

He watched her drawn face as he ate and rested on a low bench along the wall, and made sure she knew he was there. For all her temper Sakura felt as deeply as Naruto, and though her work brought her joy, it also wounded her. Sai still struggled to identify his emotions in situations such as these and so remained a silent presence should she need him.

The sun had set and the lamps had been lit when Naruto joined him again. He ate as well as ever, but his eyes were dulled and his smile hardly reached them. Sai sometimes envied Naruto's empathy. He had never met the fallen men, or their families, but his heart was large enough to feel sorrow for them. It was still such an alien thought to Sai despite all his progress, and he didn't know how to comfort his friend.

Naruto bumped his shoulder to knock him from his thoughts, and said, "_Shouldn't you get some sleep?_"

"_I have slept a little. Sakura is still working,"_ he replied.

Naruto smiled at Sai's unspoken declaration of concern and support for his team-mate, "_I'll watch for her, she can't keep going much longer."_

"_You haven't slept either,"_ Sai said pointedly.

"_I don't think I can yet. Once Sakura is done I will," _he paused, and lowered his voice despite the fact no one else in the room bar Sakura could understand him anyway, "_Haleth was killed."_

"_I am sorry, Naruto,"_ Sai said, reaching to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder as his friend so often did to him.

Naruto shrugged, staring down at the empty bowl in his lap, "_I hardly knew him, but his mother said to me that she could take comfort in the fact he fought well, before he died so honourably."_

Sai patted Naruto's shoulder, but couldn't think of anything to say.

Sakura had often undertaken double, triple, and sometimes even quadruple shifts at the hospital, and so was no stranger to lack of sleep. However she could not continue on forever. She had stabilised all the most grievously wounded, and had done as much as she could to ensure that as many as possible would survive the night. Naruto caught her arm as she walked past and settled her between himself and Sai.

"_You have to rest, Sakura-chan, you won't be any good to anyone if you collapse,"_ he said gently, repeating Tsunade's advice word for word.

She nodded, her head lolling slightly, as if her neck didn't have the strength to support it fully. Shaking herself slightly she looked over the pair of them, "_Are you two alright?"_

Naruto and Sai answered in the affirmative. Naturally, she had checked them for injuries in the immediate aftermath of the battle but she liked to be sure. Assured, she slid back against the wall and leaned against Sai's shoulder. Naruto disappeared for a moment before returning with another bowl of the rich, meaty stew the women of the city had prepared.

"_Eat up, and we'll go back to the barracks. Théoden said the funeral services will be held tomorrow morning,"_ he said, watching intently as Sakura slowly ate the hot food.

Sai looked over at him, "_What do they do with their dead here?"_

"_They bury them. Éomer said each family has a place in the city's 'Hall of the Dead' so each body has a specific place already," _Naruto answered.

"_What about the _orcs_?"_ Sakura asked, slightly more alert after having eaten.

Naruto shrugged, "_I don't think they've decided. Theoden was talking of burning them, but that's a big bonfire."_

Sai and Sakura nodded, before the three of them lapsed into an easy silence. The Fellowship would have to move on soon; there was little chance they would be involved in the process of removing the bodies of their enemies.

Once Sakura had finished, the three of them meandered slowly back to the barracks. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin were sleeping quietly, their bedrolls pushed close together around Frodo. The Ring-bearer hadn't yet found sleep, instead toying with the Ring around his neck and keeping a watchful eye on his closest friends. He spared Naruto a wan smile as they entered.

The warriors of the company had already fallen into an exhausted slumber. Boromir's presence had been immediately sought by the king and his council at the conclusion of the battle, and he had returned later than the others. Aragorn had declined the offer to join them, instead focusing his attention on helping the wounded. Gimli had an injury on his arm attended to by Sakura and then accompanied Legolas on the elf's swift scout to ensure there were no more enemies hiding nearby.

An excellent battle, and the knowledge that he had bested the elf in numbers, had done wonders for Gimli's temperament around Legolas. Legolas had something of a pinched look to his features, but Gimli had walked beside him, discussing the battle at length without resorting to unbearable smugness. No doubt their tempers would flare soon enough, but for now it was a welcome respite.

Gandalf remained awake. He sat by one of the small windows smoking his pipe and watching as the city turned in for the night. Celebrations would wait until the dead had been laid to rest. He smiled wearily at them as they retreated to the beds assigned to them. Sakura fell asleep almost immediately, yet Naruto knew she would be awake before any of them to return to the injured. Sai had slept less than he had said as even he slipped into sleep within minutes. Naruto lay awake for some time, looking at the ceiling above him.

XXXXX

Théoden presided over the mass funeral of the men who had died protecting their home. It was a sombre affair that lasted until almost nightfall. The Fellowship stood on the outskirts of the crowd, their heads bowed.

Once all the bodies had been placed with their ancestors, food was prepared, casks of ale were opened and music began playing. Théodred explained that these men had died well, and so their lives should be celebrated, rather than have their deaths mourned. The Fellowship joined the festivities in the Golden Hall with the royal family and their closest generals.

Merry and Pippin were soon regaling the table with their brave exploits in protecting the civilians. Sam kept his eyes on his mug, uncomfortable under the weight of the attention they drew to him. Éowyn directed her gaze firmly at the far wall, and made no reaction to the tale already being spun larger and more entertaining.

Her father, her brother, and her cousin had already lectured her at length about her irresponsibility. She had borne their comments with quiet remorse, but they could not take the memory of the thrill of battle from her. She did regret endangering her fellow women, their children, and even the hobbits as Éomer had been swift to remind her, but she would not regret anything else.

The others had chosen not to say any of this to spare Merry and Pippin, they were new warriors rather than responsible leaders. Boromir, ever the mediator, had said that such experience could not hurt the hobbits. Aragorn had drawn his mouth into a thin line, and watched them closer, feeling his responsibility for their safety. Gimli had rolled his eyes at the rest of them, and told them they should save their worry for what was to come, rather than what had passed.

The festivities lasted well into the night, and it was the easiest night the Fellowship could remember since leaving Rivendell. Even Frodo found the weight on his shoulders lessening, and was able to join in several shire ditties that Merry and Pippin were cajoled into performing. By the time the sun was starting to rise, the Hall was mostly quiet – the revelers had either drifted away to their homes and beds, or had passed out around the sides of the room.

Gimli had fallen asleep resting against the wall near the door, his pipe clutched loosely in his hand. A blanket had appeared over him, and Aragorn was sure he had seen their elf around him at the time. Gimli had encouraged Legolas to weave some tales of his own life, and had listened, and Aragorn wondered if perhaps if the night had been a turning point in their relationship.

Sakura had crept away to return to the wounded, but Sai and Naruto had remained. The Rohirrim had been assured of their loyalties through their actions, and they had been surrounded with interested parties begging for details about their lives. They divulged as much as they felt comfortable, often skirting difficult moral issues to avoid souring the festive atmosphere. It was clear Sai was growing restless in his desire to move on towards their goal, but Aragorn had assured him that they would hold counsel with Théoden later the next day.

XXXXX

As the festivities had continued well into the night, it was almost evening when Théoden was able to hold court with the Fellowship. His son, niece, and nephew joined them, along with Hama, in his private chambers to give them the privacy their quest required.

Théoden listened, grim-faced and bright-eyed, as Gandalf recounted their purpose and their journey so far.

"Isildur's Bane is found at last," he paused to rub his eyes, "I had never thought I would live to see the day. To think, that such evil times should be mine."

Gandalf lit his pipe despite Legolas' quiet protest, and said, "When our quest is complete, it shall be a time of peace and prosperity these lands have not truly known in hundreds of years."

Sai shared a look with Sakura; when Gandalf spoke to them he always used 'if' rather than 'when' in discussing their mission. Sakura raised her shoulder and arm slightly, as if to say their success in battle had left the wizard with a more optimistic view. That was certainly true of the other members of the Fellowship – overcoming such odds had raised their morale immeasurably.

Aragorn tapped the map on the table, "In my heart I believe it to be so, but first the quest must _be_ completed," he said, "We must move through Gondor to reach the lands of Sauron – Boromir, how should we proceed?"

Boromir inclined his head in respect, their bond had been affirmed as they fought together in battle, and he could no longer feel anger on his father's behalf for the man who would take his place.

"Our defences were precarious even as I left, and it has been many moons since then. I do not expect to see any improvement when I return."

"Then we shall join you. Gather all of Rohan to ensure the safety of the free races and ride at your side!" Éomer cried, slapping a palm onto the table.

Boromir grinned lopsidedly at his childhood friend, "Your schemes landed us in more trouble than I care to remember over the years – I fear this may, too. How many men would be willing to make that march? Especially as now the threat has been lifted from their own lands enough to rebuild."

"Lord Denethor has scarcely contacted us in a number of years. Why has he not sent word for aid if Gondor's plight is so great?" Théoden asked, a thread of temper present in his voice.

Boromir couldn't meet Théoden's eyes as he explained, "Father has become," he paused as he searched for a way to describe Denethor's seeming descent into madness, "erratic, of late. Gandalf believes his mind has been corrupted through his use of a palantír, that Sauron has been poisoning him as sure as Gríma sought to do to yourself. He has always been prideful, but now it has become something more akin to arrogance. He would not ask for your help no matter how dire the threat may become."

"Then we will not wait to be asked," Éomer stated firmly.

Gandalf sighed, "You cannot make a man take help he has not asked for. In any case, our mission relies on secrecy. If the armies of Rohan march into Gondor, Sauron will know that there is something more afoot."

Éomer looked as though he would protest, but Aragorn interjected, "Gandalf is right. Sauron would tighten his defences, making our task nigh impossible. Also, he has spies among all fell races – should he be informed your army is on route he may send his forces at Gondor's defences with enough haste to overwhelm them before you arrive."

"We cannot just remain here! The threat of Sauron is to all free peoples, not just those of Gondor!"

Gandalf raised a hand, "I understand your feelings, Éomer, but the success of this mission is the only true way to escape that threat. Are the beacons still in operation? Once the Ringbearer is within Mordor, I have no doubt that we will have to call for your aid."

"How do we proceed? Frodo cannot go to Minas Tirith," Aragorn asked, looking over at Frodo who seemed well-rested and content to allow them to discuss his future.

"I can make contact with my brother and his rangers – they are loyal to him first, rather than father – they know of all the most secretive routes through our lands," Boromir suggested.

"That has merit, but we will need to distract your father, Boromir, there is no telling what he can see through his palantír, if indeed he has one. No doubt he concentrates his efforts within Gondor's borders," Gandalf replied.

There was a moment of silence as all present pondered how this could be achieved. Naruto and Sakura turned to Sai – after all, ROOT had kept their presence a secret from an entire village filled with ninjas.

"How adept are you at lying, Boromir?" he asked, after a pause.

Boromir shrugged, "It is not a skill I have often had to call upon. To whom would I be lying?"

"It will be to your father directly. However, you would have to maintain the facade until the Ringbearer is beyond your father's reach," Sai answered, watching Boromir's reaction.

"Go on," urged Gandalf.

"Your father knows, or at least suspects that the Ring was found, correct?"

"Yes, I didn't understand his urging at the time, until I saw the Ring for myself."

"Then he will know to look for you and your companions. I propose that you return to Minas Tirith alone, or perhaps with any members of the company who feel they can lie convincingly. Those who wish to stay with Frodo will linger near the border until contact is made with your brother. We shall refine the tale you will give your father, but I suggest that you tell him there was a quarrel, perhaps over the fate of the Ring, and you have broken from the group."

"What is your reasoning behind this?" Gimli asked, his straightforward nature in evidence.

"Boromir has told us before that he is the favoured son, so his return should draw Denethor's attention fully. He has also told us that his brother is held in less high regard, therefore Denethor will be less concerned with his actions – allowing Frodo a greater chance of passing through Gondor without being accosted."

"Will you be able to keep your father's attention for the time we will need?" Aragorn asked.

Boromir ran a hand through his hair, "He will be angry that I have not brought him the Ring, but his anger is usually short-lived when it comes to my actions. I shall make him give me every detail of Gondor's defences. That should give you days at least."

"If we wanted to go to Gondor too," Pippin piped up, "what would we say?"

Boromir gave Pippin a fond look; the hobbit had become enthralled with his tales of the White City.

"Perhaps that you agreed with Boromir's plans for the Ring," Sai suggested.

"And so were sent from the group, too," Aragorn followed, nodding as he considered it.

"So, we make contact with Boromir's brother. Then Boromir returns to the White City to distract his father. Frodo travels through Gondor and into Mordor. Then?" Sakura asked.

The Fellowship shared a look of uncertainty before Gandalf smiled at her and said, "Well, my dear, we shall have to see once we reach that juncture. Remember what they say, the best laid plans ..."

There was a ripple of wry laughter through the Fellowship. Their journey thus far had been relatively easy. Their path had been smoothed by the actions of the ninjas, and by the bonds between the members and the other peoples of Middle Earth. However, their relative good fortune could not hope to last when as they approached the evil darkness of Sauron's lands.

"We should make haste," Boromir said, rising to stretch his still aching muscles, "From what little I recall of my brother's schedule he will be near the border soon enough."

"What if we miss him?" Frodo asked, comforted by the surety of his companions.

Boromir grimaced, "Let us hope we do not. Faramir and his rangers move swiftly and silently – catching them would be near impossible."

Aragorn smiled at the pride and fondness in Boromir's tone. It was the same that often coloured Elladan and Elrohir's voices when they spoke of him. "Then let us pack. We shall leave at first light," he announced, choosing to ignore the way the faces of the hobbits fell at the prospect of leaving such good company.

Théodred stood also, putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Allow us to escort you to the border. It is the least we can offer you for your services to us these past days."

Aragorn bowed slightly, "It would be an honour, my Lord."

XXXXX

The days of travel to the border were blessedly quiet and devoid of any danger. Given the shadow that had fallen over Rohan, it had not been a difficult task to find enough master-less horses to allow the company to ride rather than walk. The only members to refuse to use a mount were the ninjas and Gimli. The first because they had little riding experience, and their chakra tended to make animals nervous at such close quarters. The latter had said that it was unnatural for dwarves to be so high off the ground on the large, powerful war-horses of the Rohirrim.

Legolas had snorted softly, but had refrained from commenting – a sure sign that their relationship was improving. Éowyn had convinced her uncle to allow her to join them, to Merry's delight, and he sat in front of her as she taught him how to use the reins. Boromir held his reins in one hand as the other was occupied anchoring Pippin to the saddle as the hobbit moved and chattered. Frodo rode with Aragorn, and had been lulled into a light slumber by the easy movements of the well-trained animal. Théodred had revealed something of interest in maintaining a herb garden for use in their healing, and listened attentively as Sam sat before him, discussing the finer points of gardening.

Even at a slightly slower pace, to accommodate those who chose to walk, the journey was swift. Soon the open plains of Rohan began to give way to the more wooded lands of Gondor. Boromir had advised them to forego the main path into his homeland, and instead directed them to a course leading down by what had once been a river many years previously. He assured them that these areas were part of his brother's regular patrol, and with some luck it would not be long before Faramir passed by.

At the edge of a copse of woods that would provide them shelter, Théodred, Éomer, Éowyn, and the other Rohirrim left them. They begged the Fellowship to remain safe, and promised to return as soon as they were needed. Merry, Pippin, and Boromir lingered the longest to watch their friends depart, before returning to the relative safety of the woods.

"Do we need to create a signal to alert your brother?" Sai asked, as Sakura and Naruto flitted around the area, laying some low-level warning traps.

Boromir smiled broadly and clapped a hand on his shoulder, raising his voice to carry to the others, "No need, my friend, his scouts will let him know before we even know they have been nearby."

Naruto scoffed quietly, sharing an amused look with Sakura who elbowed him in the side to shush him. Sai was slightly unsure on how to respond to Boromir's physical contact, and so nodded to show he understood.

It was late afternoon and, with the prospect of time to adequately prepare, the hobbits were eagerly expounding on the notion of just how many meals respectable hobbits considered to be enough of an evening. While Aragorn and Gimli had been able to escape the domesticity by virtue of having a smoke at the edge of their clearing, Boromir and Legolas found themselves given small cooking tasks. As they ceded to Sam's instructions the ninjas felt an approaching presence, and Naruto sent a discreet clone to observe them.

Both were accomplished soldiers who had oft lived off the land, and they considered themselves well-versed in matters of campfire cooking. However their meals had only ever had to impress fellow soldiers, not discerning hobbits. Sam watched them with an eagle-eye and it was clear from his expressions when he felt they were not performing to his standards.

It was to this strange scene of Boromir showing Sam his chopped vegetables that Faramir and his rangers appeared.

It was as Boromir had said – they moved almost as silently as elves through the brush. They all wore hooded cloaks in muted greens and browns that allowed them to blend into the underbrush with ease. All of them carried bows, and short swords at their sides. Naruto's clone had approached them close enough to see the distinct resemblance that Faramir had, both to his brother and to Denethor from what he remembered from the palantír. With Boromir present they were unlikely to pose a threat, and the less they knew of the ninjas' skills, the better.

"They will make a housewife of you, yet!" laughed Faramir, enjoying the way his brother jumped, almost flinging all his hard work to the ground.

"Faramir!" he cried, laying the plate down and crossing the distance between then to gather his brother into a hug.

They parted, and Boromir held his brother's shoulders to assure himself of Faramir's good health. He looked more tired, more shadowed, than he had ever seen him, and he prayed that this was the fault of Mordor's darkness, rather than their father.

"Do not fuss, Boromir! I cannot tell you how glad I am to see you well," he smiled.

"And I you, brother. Come, you must meet my companions."

The Fellowship was immediately soothed by Faramir's open smile, and the clear joy radiating from Boromir on seeing his little brother once more.

One of Faramir's rangers stepped forward, and told them that there was a cave nearby that they often used when in this area – one that was more comfortable than the open ground. Sam agreed heartily, the slight wind was affecting the cooking fire. Aragorn deferred to his judgement, and the Fellowship followed the rangers deeper into the forest.

XXXX


End file.
